Princess Of The Thieves
by Kasashi Maru
Summary: Time marches on and it's on to the next adventure! Follow Zidane and Daggers daughter, Diane, from the time she's born to the main event as she gathers all her father's friends as well as her own for a trip down memory lane! All's well and good until it gets way to familiar to the last adventure! Read and relive the story from once before!
1. Intro

Princess Of The Thieves

Introduction

The last time you heard anything of our ambicious crew, Kuja was defeated and peace was restored to the planet and its damaged Kingdoms. Zidane had finally returned after some time away from his home and his friends. Everything was seemingly returning to normal. But two people were suffering from loneliness: Zidane and Queen Garnet. Though they had finally been reunited, they were separated once more, both swept up the chaos of on going reconstruction and the size of Daggers tasks while being Queen. Zidane had no choice at the time, but to go back to being a Master Thief and an extra hand to rebuild his home. Soon the two could not live without each other, the taste of being together once more becoming an addiction, and Zidane found himself stealing into the queens castle and then her rooms.

Of course it wasn't without its consequences. Dagger was soon pregnant with an heir. It confused the Councilmen and guards on how she had gotten burdened and Dagger allowed them to try to figure it out on their own for her own amusement. It wasn't very long before she tired of their questions and brought a very happy Zidane in front of the Court to claim him as the father.

And at first no one liked him. He was a thief, a raider of the rich, and a total brute! Many people threatened his life and even tried to go through with their plans, but were only to find a quick death for their failed attempts. Many were simply beaten by his kindness at the queens dinner parties and social lunches as he flirted and charmed his way into the noble ladies hearts.

He also stole their stuff. Their charms and glittering necklaces catching his eyes and making his fingers itch as he walked among them. He had also invited his old troupe of thieves to the party as his long lost friends, under the guises of waiters, and allowed them to go through and pick pocket the rich. It was a fun game for a while, before Dagger caught Zidane with his fingers in the skirt pocket of an unaware noble woman. Before a huge argument had started, he fessed-up to his activities and had to scale them back. He also learned not to keep his bounty, he immediately gave it to his friends to get rid of the evidence.

After three months, he had won the Kingdoms approval and the marriage was set before Queen Dagger was too big to fit in her dress. It took another month to get ready, but they were wedded just in time, a belly bump starting to show, and the announcement publicly made.

Zidane was very pleased with himself when he found that he was being called a hero by the common people and even had a monument somewhere in own his kingdom. They remembered the man he and his love defeated months earlier.

His pride faltered though when Dagger was finally giving birth to his child. He was so nervous, he couldn't stay in one place and it didn't help that the castle itself was full of panicking maids and confused guards. Steiner was given orders to keep him out of the way, the ever so annoying to Zidane guard dragging him away to the library. He paced wildly there, cursing his babysitter, worrying over every situation he could think of happening while he was away from her. Steiner tried to calm his nerves by saying Dagger was in good hands, but Zidane only worried further, a new situation hitting him every second.

Daggers screams were silenced suddenly after several agonizing hours, replaced with the cries of a newborn.

Zidane never thought he could run fast enough.

Everyone else thought he was a flash of color.

As Dagger rested, he was able to see he had helped create a little girl. She wasn't tiny, but she looked so fragile as she cried and struggled against the doctor. When she was passed to him, he cradled her protectively in his arms, afraid to drop her, afraid to make her cry louder. Her unfocused eyes opened and she looked around the room. Zidane took note of his daughters blue eyes, the same ones as his. He also noticed she had a few traits of her mother, but would not be able to see them clearly for a few months. He then decided to to name her properly Diane, a mixture of his and Dagger's name.

His pride soared as the popularity of his first born rocketed among the people and she slowly started to morph into a female and pint size clone of her father. Due to this, he never went anywhere without her and never did anything without his little Princess at his side. He had decided she would be just like her father, whether Dagger liked it or not.

Now just to get her to experience the life of a thief.


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 1

Zidane held his daughter close to him as he crept through the shadows in the castle. It was near nightfall and the soldiers were switching for the graveyard shift. It was perfect for trying to sneak out of the castle. It also helped that Diane was fast asleep and would stay that way for several more hours. At five months old, she was very talkative and active. It would make sneaking past guards impossible since she was currently amused with her reflection and wanted nothing more than to grab onto their armor and gaze at herself.

Zidane finally approached the front gate, but noticed Steiner running towards him. He immediately back pedaled into a dark corner and watched as he clanked by in his over sized armor. Listening for it to tone down, he looked around at the castles windows to see if anyone was running around. He was scared that he would soon be noticed missing. He was guessing the woman who was watching Diane was still working on her knitting thinking that Zidane was playing with her in the opposite room where she sat. He had also drugged her tea, delaying her finding out that Zidane was behind this. Boy, would she be angry at him!

"Reminder: Pick up some more sleeping weed." Zidane whispered to his child while she slept. She made a little coo noise as an answer and snuggled into his shoulder. "Miss babysitter won't let me in there alone with you again when they realize I'm gone and so are you." He rubs his cheek against his daughter's shoulder.

Noticing no shadows among the windows and Steiner gone and out of ear shot, Zidane bolted for the gates. He quickly hid in the shadows there and looked around the gate. No one was there, but that wouldn't be for long, he could already hear the man that would be watching it coming out of the castle's barracks near the gate. Looking around once more, Zidane bolted and ran across the bridge to the shadow filled village at its end.

As the Guard took his post, he didn't even see Zidane's white shirt melt into the blackness. "Ahh an easy night tonight!" The guard sighed as he scanned the bridge.

Just a few minutes later, Zidane was in the theater part of town and walking among the people without any trouble. It also helped that he was wearing his old thief outfit, a worn white shirt with a blue jerkin and blue jeans with worn blue boots. It also included worn brown gloves. It looked to others like he was a simple street rat. He even dressed Diane in a simple baby dress that wasn't any cheaper then a piece of bread in the middle class part of town. He got a few compliments on his daughters apparent spoiling and his sacrifice to dress his daughter better then he. He chuckled when some went to talk to him and saw the sleeping baby, backing off immediately, most likely scared to wake her and cause her to cry.

"It is somewhere around here..." Zidane told his sleeping daughter as he looked for a theater that lead underground and was topped by a bar. He found it under a sign stating "Stolen Emerald Theater & Bar" and another sign on the stairs connected to a heavy chain claimed that a show was in progress and no one was allowed in until the next show. Zidane plucked at the sign blocking off the stairs deciding what he should do. He didn't know where he wanted to go. The bar or the theater?

He chose the theater and ducked under the chain, hearing some people gaff at him. He held tightly to Diane to keep her from shaking too much from the stairs. Half way down a sword suddenly blocks his path.

It was being held by a man dressed in a red leather jerkin and shorts. He wore a matching pair red boots with gloves trimmed in white rabbit fur. His hair was red and short, a large, wide belt keeping it out of his eyes and concealing them as well. The sword he held one handed was a thick western sword made for battle and actually needed two hands to wield. Considering it weighed a good sixty pounds, holding it with one hand was impressive to Zidane and he only knew of one man that could do it. And that man was Blank.

"Turn back." Blank commanded angrily, not paying attention who he was talking to, like he had just turned back a thousand people before Zidane, "The show has already started. You will need tickets for the next one. You can get them in the bar."

"I'm sorry I thought I still had special access!" Zidane guaffed playfully.

"Zidane?" Blank guessed hesitantly making Zidane laugh.

"Correct." Zidane answered. He readjusted little Diane, so he could grab his friends sword hand in a warm embrace.

The sword dropped noisily as Blank suddenly embraced his friend into a manly hug. They smacked each others backs warmly and then separated. Blank sounded relieved, "What are you doing out here? You're a king. You need to be doing king things!"

"I needed to get out of that stuffy place." Zidane admitted happily. "What have you been up to?"

"Protecting the theater and stealing some good stuff from the nobles that visit to see the beginning talent. We are looking for some better treasures, but that's only the Boss." Blank explained leaning down to look for his sword. He felt around for it and found it on a lower step from where he blocked Zidane. "Ruby and I have also been getting close."

"Close?" Zidane asked knowing what Blank was talking about. Blank and Ruby were very close already and everyone in the group had always wanted them together.

"Yeah. A very big accident finally brought us together." Blank seemed to blush, but his red dyed clothes kept his skin looking pale in contrast.

"Accident?" Zidane asked now confused.

Blank chuckled, "Yeah. I came home one day and... Hell come on and see. I can take you to a back room to see everyone."

"That would be awesome." Zidane admitted happily.

After being motioned to follow, Zidane is lead past the entrance to the theater and down deeper into the ground. At the end of the stairwell, sat a lone door, which Zidane thought could be a office. When Blank opened the door to a large room filled with chairs and a lone desk in a corner, Zidane thought it to be an office and staff room. The walls were lined in posters of various plays that they had hosted along with actors of the star leads. Zidane sat down on the largest chair and moved Diane so she was cradled in his lap. She stretched with the new position and made a slight noise. Zidane looked at Blank to see if he heard, but Blank had not made a inquiring look or frown in confusion.

"Wait here while I tell the others." Blank ordered as he walked back towards the door. He shut it as he walked out.

Diane's eyes fluttered open and she whimpered in fear. Zidane cooed to get her attention and assured her she was fine. Diane stared at him, not sure what to think, but then found a poster with a color that seemed to always get her attention. It was a picture of a man wearing a bright blue jacket. She stared at it for a while before looking at the rest of the room and talking.

This continued until the door opened and Blank came in. She watched him in amazement while not making a sound. Zidane got some amusement out of this himself. Usually when Diane saw someone she didn't know, she started to make all kinds of baby noises. Maybe it was because Blank mostly covered his eyes? She had never seen that before other than when playing peek-a-boo.

"They're going to finish the play and clean the place up before they get here." Blank says as he grabs a chair and sits across from Zidane. He seemed to be ignoring Diane, not even glancing at her. "How long has it been since we've seen each other? Nine months? Six?"

"I believe eleven months now." Zidane corrects him gladly though quickly noticing his friend was way off, "The last time we talked was at my wedding, but I was so busy then. Dagger kept me going with as many visitors as possible."

"For what reason?"

"To make social ties and getting to know the people I used to rob blindly." Zidane explains before smiling evilly, "And, by the way, I now know of a few manors that hold the greatest stuff the next time you hit "Richville."

Blank laughs briefly as he soaks in Zidane's message. He silences completely when Diane giggles. Zidane quickly looks down at his daughter, finding her arms outreached like she wanted to be held by Zidane's friend. "A child?! I though that was a doll!" Blank asks as he hops from his chair. Diane laughs at the action.

"You have a child?" Blank asks as he starts to think of the possibility. "No, its too early. Only been eleven months since you've been married. Are you watching another's child?"

"Hell no!" Zidane laughs, "And who said the Queen had to be a virgin to get married?"

Blank's cheeks turn red as he slowly gains the look of surprise, "You are sly to get her pregnant before the marriage. Since I didn't hear a thing before you came, you've kept him a secret?"

"You mean her?" Zidane hints as a correction. "She's wearing a dress. You can see that!"

"It's a girl?"

Zidane nods, "She's already a daddy's little girl."

"Then you're gonna like what I have to show you." Blank smiles, "It's gonna be interesting now."

"Let me guess," Zidane laughs, "Ruby and you had a baby boy?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Then I would ask you how old is he?"

"He is seven months." Blank answers walking behind the desk. He feels around with spread fingers as he looks for something on the desk. He knocks random papers away as he digs to the top of the desk. Zidane quickly sees a knot in the wood large enough to fit a finger in and watches as Blank sticks his index finger in and pulls up that part of the desk to show a hidden compartment. He reaches in and pulls out a large bottle of what looks like whiskey. He reaches back in and pulls out several shot glasses. "How old is your little girl?"

Zidane watches him put the board back, "She's now five months old as of today."

"Ohh, five months huh? She's crawling right? Mine decided he wanted to start crawling at five months." Blank drawled as he set up the glasses around the glass bottle of amber liquid.

"She's getting there. Her back legs are strong enough, but she can't hold up her front half for that long. It's funny to see her try though. When she falls, I keep smiling so she doesn't lose heart." Zidane brags as he turns his daughter towards him. He kisses her forehead proudly and coos at her. She laughs in response and grabs her fathers bangs.

"Only downfall of having long hair. Babies like to grab it." Zidane grunts in pain. Finally jerking his hair out of her hands, he turns back to Blank. "To change the subject. You haven't told me your sons name."

"Ruby named him Jupiter after a planet she read about." Red answers, "What's the princess's name?"

"Future crown princess Diane."

"That's cute. Sounds like you mixed both your names. Blonde hair and blue eyes... By golly she's taking after you!"

"She has her mothers cheeks."

"Really? Too much of you there to see it." Blank chuckles sitting back down. "You're not thinking of making her a thief?"

Zidane looks sideways, "Maybe?"

"You can't do that! You know that!" Blank immediately rejects, "It's too dangerous for a princess."

"I don't want her to be a snob! I want her to know the fight." Zidane argues. Due to his experience on the streets he knew what needed to be done to correct the problem. Dagger depended on his opinion on her plans when it included the welfare of the common folk. It would benefit Diane as well.

"The fight?" Blank asks confused at what Zidane was talking about. "You don't mean the fight for survival, do you?"

"Many people suffer on the streets. Allowing her to see and experience it will help her take care of her kingdom when she takes her mothers place." Zidane determinedly explains his thinking, "She needs to understand the outside world."

"It's still not safe." Blank argues gently back. "I'm sure Dagger agrees."

Zidane looks down in disappointment. He was hoping that his best friend would understand what he was trying to do. He was looking forward to training his little girl and even thieving beside her. Oh, how he wanted her to taste the life he lived. "I'm willing to be beside her the whole time."

Blank frowns, "You're risking your crown and reputation if you do this."

"I can't sip champagne and hear counselors drone on and on day after day like Dagger can. I need to run. I need to feel the air in my hair as we run from guard dogs and soldiers on rooftops. I miss those days." Zidane sighs as he remembers his past. He snaps back quickly, "Don't get me wrong. I don't loathe my new status, but it is not as adventurous as I want it to be."

"Wait 'til a war starts." Blank chuckles.

"Everyone is still healing from the last one. We are all cooperating nicely." Zidane answers with a slight smile. "Hell, I'm 19 and have a helluva life to live. Maybe I will see war again."

"Does Dagger know of this plan of yours?"

Zidane laughs nervously, "Yes, but she didn't like it."

"So why are you here?" Zidane's friend asks before getting a look of horror on his face as he realizes why Zidane didn't see them sooner. "You sneaked out?!"

Zidane looks sideways, "I can't get anything past you can I?"

"Zidane!" Blank barked furiously. Diane's eyes widened in surprise at the suddenness of it.

"Look! This is the only time I'm gonna be able to do this before she is three." Zidane snaps back. "Dagger will surely know what I've done when she finds the old maid down for the count."

Blank raised his eye brow. "Down for the count?"

"Just drugged." Zidane bragged happily.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, causing Diane to jump and turn her blond head towards the wooden entrance. Blank gets up without a word and opens the door to a woman with dark brown hair. She greets Blank warmly before walking into the room. She sees Zidane and screeches in glee.

"Oh my darling!" She exclaims opening her arms as she approached Zidane.

Zidane got up and shifted Diane to one arm and extended the other to claim the woman's hug. But before they could embrace, she spotted Diane and hesitated, making Zidane force her into his arm before she could say anything.

He let her go only after she returned the hug.

"Who is the child?" The woman asked as she took Diane from Zidane's arms.

Zidane smiled brightly, obviously glad he could brag to another person. "She's my daughter, Diane. She's five months old today."

"And she's on the run." Blank added with a smile, gaining a glare from Zidane.

The woman looked disapprovingly at Zidane. "Aw, don't start, Ruby. Blank has already scolded me."

"I was wondering why you were dressed in your old clothes." Ruby sighs tiredly. She coos at Diane and walks around the room with her. "You're the cutest little girl I have ever seen. My Jupiter should love you." Ruby tells Diane as she bounces the girl in her arms. Diane laughs happily and grabs at Rubys white dress with a pink floral design.

Zidane huffs, "He better not!"

Ruby laughs loudly, "Oh I forgot Daddies love to protect their girls from the eyes of men."

"Damn right." Zidane snapped.

Blank took his seat again across from Zidane's seat. "Where is Jupiter anyways? When I told you to meet me in the office you had him in your arms."

"Boss has him. He wanted to hold him for a while." Ruby responds walking over to stand beside Blank.

"The Boss is here?!" Zidane asks excitedly. "That's great! I can talk about my plans for Diane with him."

"Plans?" Ruby asks looking at Blank for a clue at what Zidane is talking about.

Blank seems to know she's looking at him since he opens his mouth a few seconds later, "He wants to rejoin the group along with his daughter. He wants her to know the fight."

"The fight?" She asked lost at the words being used.

"Don't ask, he said it." Blank answers once more. "It's probably new to him to."

"I want her to experience the life I did. I call it the fight." Zidane explains.

Ruby sighs and looks to Diane, "I think Daddy is not thinking this through. The life of a thief is dangerous for a little girl. I should know. I was one."

"And as I said before, it isn't a good idea when she is important to the kingdom." Blank adds.

"Come on guys." Zidane begs.

"But doll it is dangerous!" Ruby claims, "You are now a King. Dagger will kill us if anything happens to you. We don't want to think what will happen to us if anything happened to the crowned princess. We would be thrown out and our little theatre burned down for one."

"I can't let her grow up sitting on her ass. You remember what Dagger was like when we "kidnapped" her? She knew nothing of the outside world, just the fake ones in books and such. I don't want that to be my daughter." Zidane argues. "I'm forcing the idea on Dagger. She'll warm up to it as Diane grows. I know it."

"She's not going to send soldiers is she?" Blank asks suddenly nervous.

Zidane looks to the side in thought. "That I'm really not sure." He answers nervously himself, "We'll find out."

"I can't have soldiers bustin' my theatre." Ruby hisses, "Bad for business y'know."

"I'm sure." Zidane agrees with a weak smile.

They stay silent for several minutes except for the occasional mew from Diane as she played with Ruby's hair and dress. Zidane was irritated at his friends disapproval, but he did understand the risk. Diane would be more important to the kingdom since this monarchy was mostly ruled by the queens. Zidane was expendable in many eyes. His main job was to support the Queen and give the land its future leaders.

He felt trapped behind those cold stone walls and he had only been King for one whole year! He missed stretching his legs and running around the whole continent to stop the war with his friends. He had felt happy to be with his love, but her lifestyle was just too boring. He needed to run, he needed to thieve, and most of all he wanted to be out of that castle!

Dagger and Diane were the only reason why he was willing to stay in such a dull place.

"This little bugger is gonna be one of my greatest followers! I know it!" A man is heard boasting as he walked down the hall towards the door. A toddler is then heard laughing loudly. "Aren't you just a'wriggling."

"The boy has energy sir, that's for sure." Another man responds. "He's gonna be a runner, look at him kick!"

The first man suddenly omphs like he is kicked, "Strong to! He'll be a good jumper."

"I'll say he's a thief by blood for sure. Blank should be proud." A third man joins in happily.

"Speaking of proud, I heard Zidane was in and he had a surprise for us." The second man claims.

"That's where we are heading." The first man laughed. The mans foot falls became clearer as he approached the door. "Here take Jupiter for a second." The man grunted stopping at the door.

Ruby winked a brown eye at Zidane and turned her back on the door, hiding Diane from view. Blank laughed as he was kicked in the face by Diane as she wiggled in the new position. She made little noises in protest and angrily pulled on Rubys dress. Zidane studied Rubys position and nodded as he noticed what she was aiming at. She was truly saving the surprise for last. Diane obviously thought differently of the plan.

She silenced and froze when the door was suddenly kicked in and a large man came laughing in. The man was as tall and as wide as the door. He was tanned with a pinkish-purple beard and was dressed in green leather pants and a white shirt that just fit, a leather vest over that. He wore leather belts around his wrists, the end of his pant legs, and on the sleeves of his shirt along with the one on his waist with an attached bag for loot. He wore worn brown boots on his large feet. He wore a leather helmet along with goggles, his pig like ears sticking up from them. This wasn't a man you would want to challenge, everyone in the room knowing he held back often when training everyone.

The man's huge smile made him less dominant as he looked to Zidane, "By golly, long time no see stranger. How's life in that castle? Being surrounded by your old targets keeping you busy?"

Zidane smiles and bows his head to his old friend/group leader, "I bath in gold coins every night. And I get to sleep with a girl every night as well."

"Not the same one that you married to I hope." The man jokes back.

"Dagger would kill me!" Zidane scoffs with a laugh. "How are you doing Boss? I haven't heard of you in any reports lately." Zidane had loved reading about his friends exploits in reports of robberies in town and in other cities under his rule. It helped him keep track of what they are looking for and giving them discreet tips along the way.

Three months a go reports of them had suddenly stopped. Zidane quickly found out that the gang had returned to their base in his uncle-in-laws kingdom. He couldn't get a hold of them there and waited impatiently for another word. Yesterday, he had heard that they were visiting Ruby and arranged his schedule for them to meet.

"I got a really nasty bug while we robbed a town during the middle of the winter." Boss coughed loudly into his enclosed fist. "Still fighting it, but I'm able to move now. I couldn't breathe for the longest."

"Yeah, now that spring is breaking you should be good. That sickness has killed many this winter. I lost three guards this past week. They had been fighting it since the beginning of winter." Zidane tells the older man.

"That sucks. I'm sorry lad." Boss tells Zidane as he pats his shoulder. "I'm glad your fine. Dagger doesn't have you on a short leash?"

Zidane laughs, "No, she does. I sneaked out."

Boss laughs loudly, "That's why I'm not married lad!"

"Or have a kid." Blank adds with a sneer.

Boss stops laughing and turns to Blank, "That's right. Poor Blank let one night ruin his life."

"You were the one that was excited about this accident more than we were scared." Ruby snaps playing with Blanks hair with one hand.. "You're always bragging to the others about Jupiter."

"You might as well be his father." Blank chuckles. He was leaning into his lovers hand like a dog that barely got attention.

"It's gonna be fun raising him, I'm sure." Zidane snickers thinking of his daughter growing up with Jupiter.

"Why do you say that Zidane?" Baku questions looking at Zidane in confusion.

"Well that's my surprise. I'm gonna sneak out more than this. I wanna escape the dull life."

Boss let out a single laugh before pulling Zidane towards him, "Trouble in paradise?"

Zidane flips his ponytail onto his back. He only did that when he was being sly with his words. "It's just boring. I also need to see what's going on on the streets."

"Is that all you needed to tell us?" Boss questioned finally noticing that Ruby hadn't turned around to greet him. "Now that I think about it. You had a surprise for us."

Zidane shrugged and walked over to Ruby. "I do. But don't be too loud. She doesn't like being up right now."

"She?" Boss's eyes widen in surprise as he watches Zidane grab Diane out of Ruby's hands, "Dear god boy! You had a pup to?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Princess of The Thieves

Chapter 2

Jupiter was a hefty boy and double the size of Diane. He was also very active and was a kicker. A strong kicker, Zidane found out after he got a particulary good kick to his chin. He was also slapped and his hair pulled. This one was a hellion compared to calm Diane, who sat so calmly when people looked at her and when she was unfamiliar with them. Jupiter also liked to screech on a sonic level when he laughed. Zidane nearly lost his hearing when he made the mistake of tickling the boy. Jupiter looked like his father like Diane looked like Zidane.

Judging by the way Jupiter acted, he was going to be a great thief and a great runner.

Judging by the way Diane acted, she was going to be a calm and collected Princess.

Zidane's stomach suddenly soured.

"Look at you! You're such a pretty girl." Boss complimented as he tossed her up into the air. He caught her as she came back down and earned a laugh from a happy Diane. The old man was enjoying Zidane's baby and was sitting across the room with two others that Zidane grew up with. Blank and Ruby stayed by their sons side and helped Zidane control the boy while he glanced at Diane.

"Wouldn't it just be a wonderful thing if we can get them to fall in love like her parents?" Ruby asked Zidane when they took Jupiter back after Jupiter decided to play tug-o-war with Zidane's hair. He played with a few strands he was able to yank out.

"What do you mean?" Zidane asked confused by Ruby's idea. His stomach flopped when Diane was thrown in the air again.

Ruby winked playfully, "Y'know what I mean, Zidane. Dagger was a princess and you were once a thief and both of you fell in love. Maybe, just maybe-"

Blank silenced her with a hand, "Whoa woman! Jumping the gun there, aren't we?" Ruby glared at him sourly for interrupting her, "You can glare at me all you want, but your little fantasy there is most likely not going to come true and I will not have you filling my boys head with your silly fantasies either."

"I said maybe, Blank!" Ruby snapped.

"Now, now!"Zidane interrupted before a war broke out. "She can only hope Blank. What mother dreams of her son not marrying a woman of high stature? When Jupiter grows up he's gonna have a lot of competition. There is already nobles pledging their sons for betrothal."

"Already?" Boss asked letting one of the boys take Diane from him. The friend that grabbed her was named Cinna. He was the weakest of the group and was kind of a moron compared to the others. He was chubby and approaching his middle age like a champion horse to the goal. He constantly wore clothes too small, pressing the limits of the stitches around his huge thighs and bulging stomach. He had a goatee, bulbous red nose, and small eyes that made girls cring. He wore a chefs hat, his specialty being the cook within the group. Despite his bad luck with the ladies, he considered himself a ladies man. He also ate everything in sight.

"Yeah. Dagger told me she had to go through the same thing when she became marriageable. She says their mostly pricks, so she said Diane is to choose her own love." Zidane answered watching Diane stare at the creature he called Cinna in fascination and some confusion. He was truly waiting for her to cry. He knew he would be.

"That's good maybe when they start throwing themselves at her, she'll be able to pick the good ones from the a-" Boss silenced himself at the end when Ruby glared at him. He turned and smiled at her like he had done something well. Zidane thought he was probably trying to clean up his mouth around the children.

Zidane looked away irritably, "She better or if that is the one she picks, he's gonna meet an unfortunate end."

Blank oh'd him playfully. "Can I help?"

"Of course buddy."

Zidane changed the subject, "Before we go on a tangent, what do you think Boss? She a beaut or what?"

The Boss smiled, "She's adorable, but are your sure about this?"

Zidane paled, "Not you to!" He had really thought his man would have his back with this.

"Look boy she's your only child right now and the heir whether you like it or not. It's not the best profession for a future leader or a girl on top of that." Boss argued sternly. Ruby snorted angrily.

"But I can't have her being lazy!" Zidane argued back stubbornly and desperately. "Please?!"

"Don't go all rodeo on us and start bucking." Ruby scolded gaining a glare from Zidane.

"I guess we could teach her the trade, but she's not to go on missions with us." Blank suggested lowly, "That would be fair."

"Blank!" Ruby spat. "You spoil him!"

Zidane's face seemed to glow while Boss thought about it.

"What? He just wants her to know what her fathers life was like." Blank argues back. "What's so bad about that? We teach her some sword and pickpocking skills and call it done. That's it."

"It would still look bad for him if it leaks out to the royals." Cinna speaks lowly.

"We'll just dress her to the part." Zidane put in before anyone could agree, "That way if it gets out, they will look nothing alike. I'm not having my daughter thieve in a dress. They're very constricting."

"How do you know this?" Blank asked in tune with Ruby.

"I decided to see what the big deal was with those damn dresses Dagger has to wear to everything and had her dress me up in a dress she rarely used." Zidane admitted with a smile. "Those damn things are heavy and very suffocating. I nearly died the first hour I had it on."

"Just the dress?" Ruby dared to ask as everyone just stared at him in horror.

"No, I wore the bonnet, gloves, and some slippers. I even had a matching fan!" Zidane laughed remembering the day. He remembered hanging onto the bed while Dagger had one foot on his back and pulling the corsets strings with all her might to tighten it.

"Back up, back up!" Boss interrupted, "First hour? How long did you wear this?"

Zidane starts to chuckle and looks away, "I did a horrible thing."

"What did you do?" The gang asks entranced with the situation.

"Along with the dress' accessories she and I also decided to go all the way and put make-up and a wig on." Zidane lead them on, "And then we,"-He laughs loudly for a few minutes- "went together to a tea party where I masqueraded as my own fake red headed cousin, Deborah."

"You are sick!" Ruby hisses, her face red in embarrassment.

"The funny part was that they didn't suspect a thing!" Zidane laughed out while his friends started to chuckle.

"The question really is will he ever do it again?" Cinna chuckled.

Zidane calmed instantly, "Hell no! It was too much work and time. I really got bored with the make-up."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm sure your all happy to hear that." Zidane chuckled getting up. He looks to Ruby, "Can I go upstairs and get a drink? I'm tired of wine."

"Feel free, but leave a gracious tip for me okay?" Ruby granted.

"Enough to buy me scotch for several years." Zidane agrees as he walks to the door. He opens the door and looks up the stairs leading to the door and up to the bar.

But before he could take a step out of the room, he noticed a woman walking down dressed in a orange jumpsuit with a white shirt under it along with red gloves.. Her hair was midnight black and tied in a ponytail. She had wide brown eyes making her look innocent. She wore a frown as she hurried down the stairs. He knew this woman and it brought him dread.

It was Dagger/Garnet, his wife, in her travel clothes when she "explored" the world with him. And she didn't look happy at all.

Before he could close the door, Dagger spotted him and gave him a nasty look that sent a shiver down his spine. Her pace down the stairs quickened, almost to a run. "Oh you are in deep trouble!" She hissed as he backed up, "How dare you-"

He slammed the door close, effectively cutting her off. He regretted it a second later, knowing it was going to cause him trouble. He put his back to the door and smiled weakly to the others.

"What?" Blank asked while everyone stayed silent.

"I think Zidane just saw his wife coming down the stairs." Ruby guessed with an evil smirk.

"Oh dude, you're screwed." Blank answered as the others laughed. "Did you just slam the door in her face as well?"

Zidane sighs, "I'm screwed." Dagger began beating on the door making Zidane flinch. "I'm sorry hunny, I just wanted to get out!"

"Sorry, my ass!" She roared before body slamming the door. She was able to open it an inch before Zidanes body weight forced it back. "Open this door or I will blow it open!"

"You'll hurt me!" Zidane argued.

"You took our five month old daughter out into a place that is filthy-but I don't mean your theater Ruby-, drugged the babysitter, and all without my permission. There is no way you're not getting hurt." Dagger snapped back.

"But you knew this would come. You knew I would eventually escape!"

The banging stopped surprising Zidane. "Zidane, you know I don't want to argue. I'm just upset you took Diane. You of all people know how deadly the streets are."

Zidane sourly looked down, "I didn't want to leave her."

"Open the door." Dagger pleaded softly. "I won't hit you. I promise."

Zidane looked to his friends for their opinion. "Let her in." Blank chuckled, quite amused with the situation. He silently wished his arguments ended this fast.

"She's our friend to y'know." Ruby agreed glaring at the other three to keep quiet.

"You promise?" Zidane asked getting off the door. He heard Dagger mumble a yes and opened the door.

As she walked into the room calmly, she glared at her husband, "You are sleeping in the parlor for a week though."

Zidane sighed, thankful she kept her word. "Blank and Ruby had a kid, honey. His name is Jupiter."

Dagger turned her large brown eyes on the giant babe that was Jupiter. "He's so big!"

Blank laughed and shook his head. Ruby glared at him and gave Jupiter over to Dagger. "He's a kicker and grabber." Ruby warned her.

Jupiter behaved himself, scaring everyone. Where he tried to tear Zidane apart, he laid still for Dagger and just looked at her. He seemed entranced with her face. "What did you do to my son?" Ruby asked only slightly panicking.

Dagger shrugged and and handed him over to Zidane. As soon as he was settled, did the boy start kicking wildly. "He's kicking harder this time." He whined as he tried to keep a hold of the child.

"Maybe he's trying to catch up on the time he stopped kicking while with Garnet." Boss chuckled as Diane started to get fidgety. "I think your child wants you, Garnet. Jealousy!"

Dagger scooped up her child happily. She kissed Diane's chubby cheeks and thought of something, "Hey, Ruby, I just thought of something."

Ruby saved Zidane before she answered Dagger, "Yes?"

"What if we got these two together?" Dagger asked seriously. Boss laughed out loud and then shut up when he was glared at by Ruby.

"What is with you women and planning your kids love lives?" Blank asked flustered.

"Oh stop!" Ruby scolded.

"No, I'm serious." Blank snapped back. "Will my boy have a thought of his own?"

"Never!" The girls answer back.

"Don't argue with them Blank. Y'know you won't win or get laid for a while if you keep this up." Boss advised while the two beside him giggle.

"I don't think it's fair for the boy."

"When did you sound so old?" Zidane asked looking to lighten the mood with a joke.

"When I found I was father to a boy. You can still misbehave since you have to be more open minded with a girl." Blank growled jealously.

"Aww, your making me feel bad." Zidane whined.

"Just wait, you'll turn into me when boys start coming around or you have one yourself." Blank smiled.

The clock chimed one in the morning. Diane looked at it thoughtfully. "Zidane we must go home. The guard will be looking for us if we waste anymore time."

"That would look bad for us if soldiers showed up on our doorstep." Ruby agreed as Jupiter yawns. Diane echoes him and rubs her eyes with her small fists. "And it looks like their running out of steam."

"I bet you guys want to hang out more though." Dagger guesses noticing that Zidane is looking at his friends in sadness. "Why don't we all meet for lunch or dinner tomorrow."

The thieves perk up at the invitation. It didn't take a genius to know that they were looking forward to the free fancy food that they probably never seen since Zidane's wedding. Of course they'd go to hang out with their lost member, but the food was a good deal to. Dagger didn't need to hear them say yes.

"Dinner," Zidane requested looking sad for denying lunch as well, "I have some stupid "how to be a proper noble" classes. So boring and very restraining. How can you call yourself a man if you can't act like one?"

Dagger grunted, "According to society you must act like that. I always thought everyone acted like that until you freed me and now miss when I could act like a tramp."

Everyone's eyebrows lifted in question to the word tramp. To the thieves it meant a loose woman. To the nobles it meant a wanderer with no goal. Zidane secretly wanted it to be a wanderer.

Dagger noticed the questioning glances and gasped, "Oh, that's right! It means two different things! I meant the one that means to wanderer freely."

Zidane chuckled as the others grinned, "Come on, let's go. I can almost hear those damn soldiers looking for us."

"Bye then sweety." Ruby kissed Zidane's cheeks in goodbye, "We will see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Does that mean I'd have to take a bath?" Cinna asked causing everyone to look at him in horror. He lowered his head in shame, "I'll take that as a yes."

"We'll be there." Blank smiled. He was busy rocking Jupiter to sleep.

"Good night then." Zidane finally waved before putting an arm around his wife and leading her out of the office.

When they reached the street, Dagger kissed Zidane, "Did you get your gang fix?"

"It was more like a freedom fix. I didn't hear anyone tell me how to walk or how to greet others as I walked. It felt nice. Didn't you feel it when you came over?"

Dagger thought for a second, "Yeah, I did. I can see why some brought up like this would want to return to it after they get my sort of life."

"So you are not mad?"

"No. I'm just upset that you took Diane out. I know you want to give her a taste of the life you once had, but I was hoping you were willing to wait until she could walk and talk, so if she got kidnapped she would scream or alert you some way." Dagger explained, "It's too dangerous to let her out 'til then."

"What did you think of Jupiter?"

"He'll be a runner. A perfect thief. I can't wait to see his face next to his fathers in the wanted books." Dagger giggled soon to be joined by Zidane. "He makes me want a boy."

Zidane looks surprised, but then gives her a sly look.

She blushes and looks away, "Not right now you lech! I'm not ready for another mentally yet."

Zidane looks defeated. "Oh, I will be sure to tell you when I want to make more." Dagger gives gently ramming her body into his as they walked.

Zidane smiled, "Ha, remember when we made Diane?"

"Oh yes I remember." Dagger laughed, "It was the week before my official coronation and you had made a habit of sneaking into my room in the cover of the night."

"That night you were dead asleep." Zidane smiled proudly, "It took a lot of nibbling to get you to wake."

"Well, no more!" Dagger pleaded, "I said I wasn't ready! Stop trying to turn on the oven with warm memories!"

Zidane laughed and kissed his wife's cheek. He then silently thought of what it would be like to have a boy of his own.


	4. Chapter 3

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 3

Diane squealed in delight as she chased the four year old daughter of the Captain of the guard and the General of the Army. Both carried wooden swords and pretended to be in battle. The prize was a piece of cake that the castle rarely ordered and was a favorite of the girls. Diane was dressed to look like her father while Miss Lirian was in a white fluffy dress. Both were being trained in proper handling of daggers, but one thing led to another and now Zidane laughed as they turned the lesson into a game of guards and thieves. The Captain of the guard glowered at them, but didn't dare stop the playing.

Like Zidane, Steiner was a father wrapped around his daughters finger. If she wasn't happy, he tore through whatever was in her way. He slaved for her smile. When she had become interested in becoming a General like her mother, Steiner made it possible and had her train with Diane. Slowly, his metal armor became a higher quality and was never left to rust like the rest of his suits. His personality also softened, but not to Zidane. As long as Zidane had known him, the guard had hated him. Mostly for being a thief who stole the Princess and caused him to go on a long journey away from home, frought with danger, and a murderous mad man. Though he had complained the whole time, the traveling made his physique very alluring to the girls. He was muscled like a football player and could swing the heaviest sword with ease. His square jaw always held a frown and his brown eyes always belied his foul mood as he glared at everyone, but his love, his daughter, and his Queen.

Zidane watched as his five year old suddenly struck the girls side in a blow that made the general-in-training yelp. Diane rushed the cake as her friend crumpled to the ground clutching her side and struggling not to cry. Diane looked back, suddenly guilty of the hit and rushed back when she saw her on the ground. Zidane smiled when Diane offered the cake as the girl slowly lifted herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry Lir. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Diane apologized. She was sighing with relief when her friend grabbed a large part of the cake.

"No! Don't apologize! When you go on your future thieving raids and guards block you, you will need to be able to hit them like that." Lirian scolded making Diane flinch. "And don't go soft on me. I can't be a general if every little hit hurts me."

"Darling, don't encourage that type of behavior!" Steiner snapped sending a glare to Zidane. "Princess's aren't meant to be thieves or act like she just has."

Somehow Zidane felt he was more the focus of that sentence, "Leave them alone Rusty. They're just having fun."

"Fun?" The captain snapped angrily, "A princess is acting like a common animal! I'd appreciate it, your highness, if you would stop training your daughter to be a mockery of the court. What if the nobles see she is acting like a street rat?"

"Let them think what they want to think. I don't want my daughter to be a stuck up noble woman that only knows how to sew and talk about nothing, but their dresses." Zidane argued back. He glanced over at the girls and found them parrying with the wooden daggers. To his surprise it was sloppy, but they made contact with some high speed moves. They weren't paying attention to the fight brewing on the side lines.

"Your Majesty, this is barbaric." Steiner repeated as Diane landed a stinging blow to Lirians face.

Zidane makes the connection to why Steiner was so upset. He didn't like seeing his daughter losing. Zidane didn't want to see any of them lose, but Lirian had asked for Diane to go all out on her. Diane simply proved she could hold her own.

He winced though when Diane had her leg kicked out from under her and she slammed into the ground. "Truce! Truce!" Diane gasped out after she knocked the wind out of herself.

"You all right Diane?" Zidane asked only mildly concerned. She answered him by getting up and dusting herself off. She panted heavily, but looked all right. Zidane decided to call it a day, "Come on girls. That should be enough for the day."

Diane and Lirian smiled at each other before returning to their fathers. Steiner said something about a writing class and walked away with his daughters hand in his. Diane watched her friend disappear into the castle.

"That was fun Daddy!" Diane exclaimed after Zidane checked her for scratches and bruises. He found some bruises, but they were light.

"You did well." Zidane complimented.

Diane's eyes got huge in excitement, "I did?"

"You did."

Diane screamed in excitement and ran into the castle. Most likely to brag to her mother. Zidane followed, also in a run, and tailed her to the royal library where Dagger spent most of her days talking to the royal scholars. They spent most of their lives exploring the country, coming home once a year for a month to write down what they saw. Dagger then had to pick out the best stories and have them published for future generations.

When Diane charged in, Dagger seemed pleased to be interrupted. Zidane walked in calmly, a giant smile on his face to hide that he was was just as excited as Diane. Diane hopped in her mother's lap and started rattling off about her day. Dagger half listened.

She was sending some playful and flirty glances towards Zidane. She had just been pronounced pregnant once again and was excited about it. They had not told Diane yet, but it was to be soon. Zidane felt on top of the world and hoped this pregnancy would bring him a boy. He had to admit he had become jealous of Blank and had found raising a girl was a little hard, since he could not read her most of the time.

It did help she was such a tom boy and wanted to do everything he had ever done.

"Mommy!" Diane called both back from their thoughts. "Can I do this again tomorrow?"

Just to make sure Diane was still talking about the play fight, Dagger asked, "The training battles?"

"Yeah!" Diane answers happily, "I want to do it again!"

Dagger pats herself on the back for guessing right and agrees to let her do it again. She forces Diane off her lap and orders the girl to go take a nap. Diane gladly agrees, a trait they were thankful for, and runs off to her room.

"I'm guessing you have something for me to do?" Zidane asked walking over. "You didn't tell her to change out of her clothes."

Dagger waved it off, "I need her in her thieving clothes. She wouldn't fit in with your friends if she went in a dress."

It took Zidane off guard, "My friends?"

"Yes, I need you to go to my Uncle's and get something signed. I want some days alone as well, so I've sent a letter to your friends and that had let them know you were coming to stay in Linblum for a few days." Dagger explained.

Zidane rocked on his heels in excitement.

"You'll leave after Diane's nap." Dagger informed her excited husband. "I'm sure your glad that-"

Zidane left before she could finish her sentence, "Yes! I can get out of this stuffy castle!"

Dagger huffed in aggravation. She should have known he would get out of there as soon as she said he was going to his home Kingdom. He had warned her about it. Could he at least have asked if his stuff was ready?

(Tantalus Hideout)

The boys were all in a large bath tub, washing themselves in preparation for Diane's arrival. They could have cared less for Zidane, but girls were finicky and they wanted to make her feel welcomed. While the men joked about the experience, five year old Jupiter was fighting his father and making a racket. He was losing the battle, but we wasn't getting clean without a fight. He had thought it stupid to get clean for a girl and thought he had nothing to prove to her.

So what she was training to be a future thief! She was rich and she had no business trying to ruin his time with his father or his family.

"Dad! Why! No! Stop cleaning me!" Jupiter screamed as Blank trapped him between his legs and scrubbed his son's brown hair to return it to its blood red color. He looked to be getting angry at his boy, but he had him under control.

"Come on," Boss chided, "don't you want to look good for the princess?"

"No!" Jupiter snapped, "Girls are disgusting and I don't need to know a stuck up princess."

"Aw c'mon, my boy." Blank soothed trying to hide his anger, "You'll like her. She acts like a boy according to your Uncle, King Zidane."

"She's still a girl." Jupiter grumbled lowly. If she acted like a boy maybe it would be fine to meet her. Maybe if he acted like she was a boy?

Blank took advantage of the boys sudden calmness and rinsed out his hair. "There, you're ready to meet your new playmate. Now relax and enjoy your rare bath. We have a few hours still."

"We should really clean up the place." Cinna whined looking around the dirty, dust filled hideout. It consisted of two rooms, a basement, a bathroom, and an open attic.

The first room was the living room. In the middle of the room was a ladder leading into the attic that they could not close. Next to the ladder sat a low worn coffee table surround by various worn chairs. In the back left corner were two sets of bunk beds, the bottom of one covered in a sheet to simulate a cave. It was Jupiter's bunk and he snapped at anyone who got near it. The rest of the room was filled with clutter and trash. The second room was the Bakus room and was filled with various treasures he was hording. No one was allowed in there.

The basement was reserved for training and brawling when someone wanted to work his problems out with his fists. It had a mild splattering of blood on the walls, but they were just stains from when it was a fighting ring for gamblers. The attic held old weapons and served as a observation deck to watch the stars through its large windowed roof. Most of the windows were busted out from the attack several years a go, but they had been replacing them sporadically.

"I'm not helping." Jupiter grumbled causing his father to frown.

Two hours later, and the place was as clean as it was going to get with a bunch of pack rats for bachelors. Jupiter was in charge of taking the trash to the dumpster and he fought it every second he did it. After Jupiter refused to do a simple task of dusting the table and changing the bed sheets, Blank snapped and gave Jupiter three good whacks on his behind with a quick hand. Jupiter was more surprised at the sudden spanking then he was in pain, but, of course, when the surprise wore off he found the pain almost unbearable. He had never felt this much pain from a spanking before. He got the point though. He said nothing more and followed orders all the while sniffling in pain.

"That did the trick." Cinna smirked to Marcus.

The man responded with a grunt before taking a pile of books to a newly built shelf near the door. It was then meticulously arranged from tall to short and then by series.

"We did a great job." Boss complimented as he came from his room stretching lazily.

The others glared at the older man. "Oh haha." Blank answered angrily. "How was your "nap?"

"Oh, it was good." Boss answered.

"Nice to know you woke up when we were done." Blank grumbled.

Boss looked down guiltily and turned to Cinna. "What's wrong with him?"

"You missed a good spanking. Nor Jupiter or I saw his hand."

"Now I wished I hadn't slept through it." Boss grumbled heading towards the door. "I'm gonna go get our friends."

"Jupiter! You're taking too long!" Was his only reply as he stepped out. Noticing a red blur, he side stepped to let Jupiter race in. He shook his head after hearing the solid smack that was another spanking. Jupiter screamed at this one.

Diane had to be carried after an hour of walking through her father's old home. They had purposely taken the long way through to show Diane some points he wanted her to see. It was getting dark and Diane was tiring. They decided to grab a few bags of meat and bread and rush home to introduce her to her partner in crime, whether Jupiter wanted her or not.

They arrived several minutes later, Zidane exciting his daughter with the promise of a traditional pit fire meal. He put her down and grabbed her hand to lead her in.

Jupiter was surprised when he met eyes with Diane. She had her hair tied back and she was wearing some dirty, definitely not princess attire, vest with some pants. Her arms were covered in bruises like she was practicing with swords. He suddenly felt jealous of her. Girls shouldn't act like boys.

Diane saw him and hid behind her father, a fact that was totally obvious since he looked like a male version of herself. He grunted happily and lifted his chin in pride. He saw her father frown at him and glared back. The girl seemed to notice and came back out from behind. She puffed up like a angry cat and glared back.

Jupiter stood as Diane advanced. "So your Jupiter?"

"And you, the spoiled Princess?"

"I don't like being spoiled. It's boring. I like earning my things."

"You're still a girl." Jupiter countered. "You don't belong here."

"Says who?" Diane asks stubbornly. Zidane smiles in the background as he joins his friends. They had noticed a fight brewing and wanted to see where it would go.

Jupiter snorts, "It's like a silent rule or something."

"A silent rule huh?" Diane giggled quickly defusing his argument. She watched Jupiter puff up in anger. "Pinch a nerve, stupid boy?"

"Well... You're a stupid girl!" Jupiter spits out as a retort. He sees Diane chuckle and pushes her backwards. He smirks at her surprised face and tells her, "Go back to your daddy and cry. I don't want you here."

"I don't cry!" Diane pushed back surprising Jupiter with her strength.

"Don't touch me you filthy girl!" Jupiter ordered pushing her once more.

"I'm not filthy and I'm not a girl!" Diane claimed balling up her hand into a fist. Before Jupiter could think, Diane slammed her fist into his left cheek, spinning him around and dropping him to the floor. "I'm a tomboy!"

The adults sat with wide eyes, including Zidane, at the downed figure on the floor. Jupiter slowly got up and held his left cheek, sniffling with tears running down his cheeks. Diane ignored him and walked over to her father. "Daddy my hand hurts." She claimed thrusting her hand into his face. He flinches, but quickly examines it.

"That's because, sweety, you just punched someone." Zidane chuckled kissing her swollen knuckles.

"He'll be quiet for the rest of the night." Blank claimed knowing his son was sitting across the room, glaring at a girl who just punched him out with one hit. Jupiter's left cheek was starting to swell and his eye blacken. "How are you Diane?" Blank asked kissing her hand next.

"I'm good. I had been fighting earlier and won that one to." Diane bragged surprising Jupiter.

"She play fights at least once a day with Rusty's daughter." Dane explained for her.

"Rusty, I'm sure, is not happy." The Marcus smirked.

Zidane smirked back, "Only when his girl is getting her lights knocked out."

"Freak." Jupiter stated walking behind Zidane to get to his bed. Diane stuck out her tongue at him and balled her fist, shaking it at him. He flinched and jumped into his cave.

"I don't think she's a freak." Zidane scolded, "She's just tough. Not like some whinny baby."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Diane claimed happily.

The men chuckled at her courage. "I've been trying to take his pride down a few notches all day,-"

"Through spankings no less." Boss added happily.

"But it wasn't working. He's a well sought after child star. Thanks to his mother." Blank grumbled. "He's the one that's spoiled, M'lady."

"He is an actor?" Diane asked.

"Yes, they all are, but he started out earlier then us." Zidane answered her.

"You were an actor to Daddy?" Her eyes were big in surprise.

"Yes, I was." Zidane smiled kissing her head, "It's how I met your mother."

"But I thought you said you met her when you kidnapped her?"

"Our acting is a rouse, so we can clear out our victims jewelry." Zidane answered.

"I want to see you guys act!" Diane claimed excitedly. "At my birthday party next year! Please Grandpa Boss! Uncle Blank, Uncle Cinna, Uncle Marcus!"

Cinna teared up in happiness, "She called me Uncle!"

"We'll make time for you little lady." Boss answered pinching her cheek gently. Diane giggled at the action and hid her face on her fathers chest.

Cinna cooed and went to check on the fire.

"I'm not acting for your party!" Jupiter claimed from the safety of the darkness.

Zidane held Diane to him to keep her from attacking him, "I didn't ask you to! I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either." Jupiter snapped.

"Don't make me come in there!" Diane warned silencing the boy.

"I think they're on their way to being a perfect couple." Zidane claimed to Blank happily. His friend smiled and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked. She was confused at what they meant.

"Don't you know when little boys pick on girls, they're actually flirting with them?" Zidane told her.

Diane got that. And so did Jupiter. Both screamed, "Eww! I do not like him/her!"

"Ew, Daddy! Don't say that!" Diane claimed again making gagging faces.

"I'm sorry. It's only the truth!" Zidane laughed causing his daughter to cover her ears in an attempt to block him out.

The adults laughed at her, enjoying her attempts to ignore them. By the time they had calmed down, dinner was ready and Jupiter had sulked out to the table. He sat across from Diane and they glared at each other while tearing into a leg of lamb. Zidane brought back up the flirting game and the kids whirled around their backs to each other in an attempt to ignore the situation.

It would only take time for them to become inseparable and then Zidane would have to separate them with a sword.


	5. Chapter 4

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 4

Diane was furious she had to miss her latest siblings birth to go to a meeting with her father and twin sisters, Diamond and Emerald. The two did not respect the freedom they were given when they were out of the castle. They whined and cried, always expecting someone from the street to offer something to celebrate the two being the daughters of the Great Zidane. Jupiter, upon meeting them the first time, had nicked named them the Evil Twins after they complained about the food they were given while visiting the boys in the hideout. He had gotten a spanking for insulting them in front of them, but the name secretly stuck with the grown-ups. It was even said Dagger laughed at the name, but then slapped Zidane to compose herself in front of a guest as they passed by the room.

The twins had taken after Dagger in looks and always wore large fluffy dresses and acted like true princess's. They were scared of bugs, dirt, reptiles, and ugly things. They annoyed Diane for being a thief in training and called her unfit for the throne. They even used every opportunity to bring her down in front of guests by pointing out hidden nicks and bruises from her play fighting. It was hard for her not to hurt them. They asked more for a punch then to be praised.

Lady Lirian was with them as well to keep Diane company when she was with her sisters. Lirian knew how to defuse the girls and kept it on hand at all times. It was a foul smelling perfume that she sprayed in their direction when they got out of hand. They'd then scatter and complain about the way they smelled for several hours.

Thankfully after the meeting Dagger's uncle offered to watch the hellion twins, so they could go to the hideout in peace. Diane waited no longer to change into her thieving clothes. She then picked up two large daggers from her bags and tied them to her sides. She and Jupiter were to have a yearly duel and this year was the first year that they would be fighting with real weapons. Zidane was hesitant at first, but the kids had insisted. Lirian also was training with a small sword and wore a small amount of armor to train her muscles and increase her strength. She had promised Zidane that she would keep it from getting out of hand or stop them if one accidentally got cut or stabbed.

And like the others had thought, Jupiter was warming up well to Diane in a way that told them that they were falling in love. Jupiter was always cleaning the place up when he heard Diane was coming and always made a place for her in his cave, which she was allowed in since she was six. He was even starting to obey her orders and get her things she needed without being asked. Diane was sweet to him and when they were together, they never frowned. It reminded Zidane of his relationship with Dagger.

"Daddy!" Diane called while tying on her belt. "Are you changing?"

"Can't. I wasn't able to grab my clothes before the midwife kicked me out. I tried, but that woman was mean." Zidane answered from outside the room. He was leaning on the door, Lirian standing at attention next to him. "I really don't want to go looking like this. It has a bullseye effect in that environment. If I wasn't already rich, I would want to steal from me to."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. Would you like for me to request them to send you clothes?" Lirian asked in a butler like tone.

Zidane lifted his hand, his palm facing the girls face, "No need. We are leaving tomorrow at Noon. I can get another outfit in that time."

Zidane looked into a mirror and scanned what he was wearing to see if he had to fix anything. He looked fat in this outfit since it was several layers thick. The first layer was a thin long sleeved white shirt with the second layer of a dark blue vest. The third layer was the heaviest and consisted of a large five pound coat with gold buttons and clasps. The collar of the coat was huge and nearly touched Zidane's jaw as it stood and flapped over. Several large gold chains hung loosely on his chest, one containing a glass pendent with the Kingdoms symbol etched on it. He wore white gloves, several large gold rings holding it tightly to his fingers. His pants matched his coat, but wasn't as large. His boots were jet black with gold laces. Dane's blond hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, giving his face a more regal and mature look.

"Just leave your jewelry behind, Daddy." Diane suggested opening the door. "That would be the easiest."

"Do we have a chest?"

"I saw one in the corner, Sire." Lirian answered.

"Lirian stop being so formal." Zidane scolded feeling uncomfortable. "We are not in front of your father."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've never been out like this before." Lirian apologized looking down in shame. "Daddy's usually always here."

"You'll be less formal as the day goes on." Diane assures her friend. She knocks on the pink armor encasing Lirian's chest. "Or the boys will make fun of you."

"They'll mean no lasting harm though." Zidane adds from the room. He had sneaked away while the girls were talking and added his jewelry to the chest.

Lirian fidgeted with her white skirt. "I'll try my best to act less formal."

Diane and Zidane look at each other. "Yeah. Okay."

Lirian looked crushed, "What?"

Zidane waved her off, "We need to get going."

"Yes, lets." Diane agreed thankful for the change of subject. She chuckled as Lirian huffed in aggravation.

Jupiter had made himself busy with sharping his broad sword in preparation for Diane. He had prided himself in being able to wield a heavy sword like his(though it was shorter then a proper broad sword to accommodate his height) and had taunted Diane about it. It was going to be brute strength(Jupiter) against speed(Diane and her daggers). He had been looking forward to this and even cleared an area for the duel to be done in.

"I think it's sharp enough, Jup." Blank told his son after an hour of hearing the wheel scrape against the blade.

He stops to talk to his father, "It needs to be sharper then Diane's little daggers."

"It's not a fight to the death." Blank argues back. He was enjoying his sons excitement, but the boy was willing to take an arm off to prove girls weren't good at everything. Jupiter had lost to Diane over getting the most at pick pocketing. She'd also had the best performance during a heist, which peeved off the child actor. She had also been much more willing to get dirty and was very athletic. It had all pissed Jupiter off.

On the other hand, it made him change his spoiled ways quickly.

"I know, but I need to be able to beat her at this. She's making me look like a fool. She's only here once every six months." Jupiter whined sheathing his sword. He took off the gloves meant for tool sharpening and laid them on the sharpening wheel.

"It shows she's practicing when she's away from here." The boss snapped. He was not as enthused as Blank. "If you'd do that when you are with your mother you'd most likely be less of a disgrace."

Jupiter flinched at that. It was true that he was lazy and didn't practice the simplest techniques of thieves when he was with his mother, but he did not need to be called a disgrace. That hurt. "I've gotten better Boss. I brought in money these last few months."

"Two hundred Gil in three months is not a lot boy." Baku growls.

Jupiter hung his head in defeat. Blank shook his head in disbelief. He was raising a wussy. "Ahh leave him alone Boss... He's been getting his ass handed to him by a girl. His ego is taking difficult blows."

"He can only hope that his sword is heavy enough to break through her defenses and cut her." Marcus chuckled as Blank was glared at by Jupiter.

"He better win this one or something today. If not, he can go live with his mother full time." Bakuthreatened causing everyone to whistle in surprise.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Blank questions in a panic. "I would like to see my son."

"It is not. I don't want someone who can't do the simplest tasks on my team. He'll get us caught."

"Ouch." Jupiter whispered looking down.

"You must win then, Jup." Blank finally gave in. He got to up to ruffle his sons hair. "You must think of a weakness only Diane can have."

"A weakness?" Jupiter repeated. Diane had been better at everything and didn't seem to have a weakness in anything. He would have to remember everything that a girl had in her arsenal, but what? He knew they were scared of dirt, bugs, and boys, but Diane wasn't like most girls. What did she have that was able to be lost or stolen?

"Leave me alone! I'm one of you!" Zidanes yell rings out from outside.

"I will slice you! Leave his majesty alone!" Lirian screams.

"You will slice them?" Diane is heard asking. She was at the lip of the door. "You're around your father too much."

"Need help?" Baku asked getting curious.

"Yeah. Daddy had to wear his expensive clothes. It has caused some kids to hang off him." Diane laughed peeking in. She waved to Jupiter and then straightened back up outside.

"What an idiot." Jupiter bravely claimed.

Diane's head shot back in, "What was that?"

Jupiter jumped, "Nothing! I said you're looking lovely today." The Baku glared at him as he left the hideout.

"Yeah, you lie." Diane claimed as she went to go help her father.

"Don't tell me you were trying to start a fight prematurely?" Blank asked as his son sighed in relief.

"No, it just came out." He admitted tiredly.

As Jupiter put on his sword sheath and sat at the meeting table, Baku came in carrying Zidane over his shoulder. Jupiter saw what Zidane had been wearing and whistled at how expensive it looked. He also looked like he couldn't move as freely as he usually could if he was in his thieving outfit. Diane followed with a skip, leading Jupiters sworn (future)enemy by the hand. He hated Lirian! He hated her pinkish white sun dresses that marked her as a girl! He hated her even when she was wearing her pink steel armor! She never let him get in his punches or his insults. She loomed over Diane protectively, taking her future role of protection seriously.

And she was Diane's _**best **_friend! Jupiter thought her undeserving of such a title. She hadn't _**known**_ her since she was _**five months **_old.

"Hey Lirian." Jupiter forced through his clenched jaw. He was smiling as well, but it looked forced.

"Hi, Jupiter. Kissed any girls yet?" Lirian asked with an evil grin. The last time she had been over, Jupiter had claimed he could kiss any girl on the block just because he was an actor. He had ended up being battered and bruised by the end of the day from the girls ganging up on him.

Something clicked at the back of his head. Girls hated having their first kisses taken away. They had hurt him over even asking about getting a kiss. Diane did have a weakness! She had never had time for a boy friend and so she would still have her kiss waiting there for him to steal. Oh if she won that fight and stole his last shred of manly pride, he would steal the most precious thing to her. Oh, he was going to enjoy his loss very much.

"No, the girls avoid me now." Jupiter admitted smiling evilly himself. He stretches proudly, "But I know they like me secretly. They're all ways giggling behind my back."

"That's because they are making fun of you." Lirian counters.

"That's what you think." Jupiter answers as Diane giggles.

"Calm yourself Stallion." Zidane jokes as he fixes his outfit. "How are you Jupiter? Have you gotten better?"

"I've come in with $200!" Jupiter bragged as the rest of the troupe rolled their eyes.

Zidane never knew how long it had taken the boy to get that amount. "That's good. You are improving!" Zidane congratulated as Blank chuckled.

"Compared to the girl..." Cinna began while slicing up some ribs, "he has miles to go."

"Will every one stop pointing that out!" Diane suddenly snapped. "I wanted to be a thief to get rid off this kind of doting!" Jupiter widened his eyes at his rival. He wasn't expecting her to take up for him.

"I'm sorry, darling." Zidane apologized looking down in guilt. "We are forgetting you want to be treated as an equal."

"But it's kinda hard to do that when you keep succeeding when he can't." Boss argued gently.

Seemed Diane was taking that as no excuse. "If anyone is going to tease him, it will be _**ME**_!"

Something clicked within Jupiter as he watched as the others looked away in defeat. He saw her suddenly in a new light. He looked forward to this fight more than ever. "Thank you." He whispered looking away, his face turning red with heat.

"I'm sure he is ready to have his butt handed to him today anyways." Diane states rubbing her hands together.

Jupiter's heart dropped. "I'm ready. Sharpened it even."

Diane looks away coyly, "Oh, he sharpened it." She proceeded to giggle.

"Did you bring your puny daggers?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh how very boyish of you," Lirian claimed as she sat next to Zidane, who was busy explaining his clothing situation, "for you to call her weapons puny when you probably can't even swing your heavy weapon efficiently."

Diane shot her a killing look, most likely reminding her friend of her claim that only she could harass Jupiter. Lirian quickly looked away and nodded her understanding. Diane turned her attention back to Jupiter. "Ready?" She asked with a proud smirk on her lips.

He drew his sword, "Ready! I'm gonna win this time."

Diane twirled and drew her daggers. Like a dancer she stood ready to twirl once more, one dagger in the air, the other waist level and ready to slash. "Let's go then. I have a feeling I'm going to be kicking your butt again."

Jupiter rushed her, "We'll see about that!"

Diane hopped out of the way and quickly slide behind him giving him a punishing elbow into his back. She danced away as Jupiter screamed in sudden agony and nearly dropped his sword. "One point!" Diane claimed as the adults clapped.

"That was dirty. It's not nice to attack from behind." Jupiter responded while swinging his sword around. Diane screamed as she backed up, telling Jupiter that she had not anticipated him recovering from her blow so fast.

Diane scrambled away, her lighter weapons giving her less hassle as Jupiter chased her, nearly nicking her and gaining points as he swung his sword wildly. She tried kicking out to trip him, but he swung his sword down on her, forcing her to use her kick to try to roll away to the left.

"Diane, that's a corner!" She heard her father scream out in horror.

Jupiter widened his grin as Diane finally noticed she could move neither right nor left any more. She was trapped! She was at his mercy and he was going to win. He was going to win this! "Look at this, the great Diane isn't as great anymore. I will finally be able to call myself one of the gang!" He readied his sword to slash down at her.

Diane made a pouting face, her eyes filling up with tears. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

Jupiter noticed the tears and froze. He didn't want to make her cry. He thought he did, but she looked like she was really scared that he was so angry at her that he would hurt her in revenge.

"Don't listen to her boy!" The Baku screamed angrily. "She's trying to distract you while she figures a way out."

"But she's going to cry!" Jupiter argued dropping the sword to his side.

"NO!" The men screamed at him.

Zidane just sat grinning from ear to ear. He knew Diane was using this trick cause he taught it to her and he found it to be very effective. Many a woman had used it on him when he was training with his wife's all female army. Jupiter was falling for it like he had so many times before.

Diane's eyes brightened. "Thank you for not hurting me, but you didn't claim yourself the winner before putting down your sword."

Jupiter looked at her quizzically.

"That means I can do this!" Diane laughed as she punched him in the stomach with her right fist. She continued to punch him backward until she was able to roll to the side and out of the corner.

Jupiter was completely taken off guard. What just happened only slowly sank in. Did she just trick him? Did she really just force tears into her eyes to fool him into thinking she was giving up? A red hot anger started in his belly for revenge. It continued to grow as he picked himself up off the floor and as he collected his fallen sword. He glared at her as she smiled and readied herself. She only slightly frowned when she saw his face.

"You have won for the last time." He claimed as he readied his sword. "I have lost to you for far too long!" He rushed her and swung down in a slash. The song of metal clashing filling the room. "You have embarrassed me for far too long!" An upward swing, barely hitting Diane's arm. "Now you make a fool out of me! This ends now! I will win!"

Another downward swing, but Diane is able to stop it with her crossed daggers before it touched her. Jupiter continues to bare down on her, trying to break the daggers grip on his sword. The two fight by pure strength, Diane losing as she is forced to her knees and then forced to almost to the floor.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Diane demanded through gritted teeth. She was hoping he would start to lose strength as his anger waned and become weak again. "You gotta let up or you'll kill me for real this time."

"You lie! It's just another trick." Jupiter claims as he fills with excitement at winning. "Admit you have lost and I will."

"Never!" Diane spits as she forces herself to push more, it gains her some inches away from the floor, but as soon as Jupiter realizes she's gaining ground once more, he pushes more down upon her. She groans at the burning pain in her arms. She was going to lose.

"Come on boy! She's getting tired! That was the last spurt of energy she had!" The gang shouted excitedly.

Meanwhile, Zidane was crying. "Keep at it, Diane! He can't keep that up for long!"

"I'm trying to Daddy!" Diane cried, her arms starting to shake uncontrollably from the strain. "His sword is to heavy."

"Hold out!" Zidane suggested.

"You're not going to win!" Diane screamed as she fought to keep her daggers from shaking enough for the sword to gain ground.

"You're shaking, you don't have long to go." Jupiter argued as his arms started to shake as well. His strength was starting to wane with his anger. His arms and legs hurt so bad! He had never held a position for so long since he started training.

This was a battle of wills now.

Diane suddenly felt her arms getting numb and herself lifting. Jupiter was losing power. She watched in new amusement as he gritted his teeth, but could do nothing as Diane lifted herself back to her feet. Diane gave one more push upwards and forced her daggers apart.

Jupiters sword clattered to the ground.

"He just lost didn't he?" Blank asked as everyone grew silent and grim. No one answered him.

"He better do something quick or he's out." Baku grumbled.

Jupiter, who was panting heavily along with Diane from their fight, immediately perked up at Baku's voice. Diane straightened up as well while giving him a questioning look. He looked at her tiredly. She was unsuspecting and her defenses were completely down. Now how to approach?

"What are you talking about, Boss? You're kicking him out?" Zidane asked distracting Diane and causing her to look to the side.

Jupiter jumped on her, grabbing her lips with his.

Lirian screamed in horror.

The adults jaws drop.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Zidane demanded angrily.

The men shook their heads in answer.

Diane's wide eyes just blink and she drops her daggers in surprise. She is having trouble processing what he is doing to her. Slowly, it sinks in. She starts to struggle, her strength not yet returned to her from the fight. She punches his shoulders but he makes no move to let her lips go.

She hears Lirian charge, "You nasty thief release her immediately!"

Just as Lirian swung her small sword at him, Jupiter hops away and runs for the door. He disappears into the street and climbs several homes to another section of the city before Lirian can catch up to him.

Meanwhile, Zidane rushes to his shocked daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my poor baby! How dare he put his lips upon yours in that attempt to best you."

Diane was still in shock, "He kissed me?" A shaking hand came to her lips. It then dawned on her. "He kissed me!" Her anger flared. "He stole my first kiss Daddy!"

Zidane hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry my love. I promise I will kill him for this."

"Ha! That was great!" Baku laughed as Diane started to cry into her fathers chest. "He stole a good treasure for once. I had never done that before."

"It was not! My daughters innocence has been stolen." Zidane shouted angrily.

"She wasn't deflowered. Stop overreacting." Blank grumbled.

"Her lips were!"

"Daddy, I'm fine. I'm angry at him for doing it while I was distracted. Its just a kiss." Diane spoke calmly into her fathers chest. She was upset at what Jupiter had done with her, but a part of her told her it was no big deal and she listened. "You can let go of me."

Zidane looked down at her in surprise. "Is that your tomboy coming out on me? Daddy's worried that you're upset."

"You're more upset about it then me." Diane quipped.

"It's a daddies main job." Zidane told her happily as he let her go. He watched proudly as she stood up straight.

"Lirian return to my side!" Diane called like a true royal. Lirian came rushing in and stood at attention in front of her charge. "Leave him. Chasing him only goads him on to continue his games. We will act as if this does not bother us."

"But your highness he-" Lirian began before Diane silenced her with a glare that even scared the adults behind Lirian.

"I said no chasing." Diane snaps. She sighs heavily as her body relaxes back into her thief role. "That fight made me hungry! Is dinner done yet? I could eat a deer right now!"

Everyone blinked at her sudden change of attitude.

Cinna hurried back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry princess! I will get your dinner ready in no time."


	6. Chapter 5

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 5

Diane mumbled angrily as she sat by her lonesome under the window looking out at the rising moon. After a tense two days around Jupiter, Miss Ruby, his mother, arrived claiming that a big theater project needed a child actor and practically stole him for the auditions. Diane watched as Uncle Blank argued weakly at the suddenness of his wife coming to get their son, but gave up when Ruby told him she sent a telegram a week before announcing her arrival but Baku(absent at the time of her arrival) had forgotten to read it to him. Jupiter was only there for dinner and then he was off, more confused then worried about Diane getting revenge.

Lirian approached Diane and sat next to her. "Your silent now. You were huffing quite loudly at dinner."

Diane growled, "I can't get revenge now... I can't scare him half to death with thoughts of what I'd do to him. This morning I heard him crying to his father that he had a nightmare that I stabbed him to death." Diane chuckled at the thought.

Lirian chuckled as well, "Feeling guilty he is, isn't he?"

"I'm guessing..." Diane sighed. "What am I gonna do for the remainder of the week? He's gone so I can't do anything."

"You can go out and make some friends." Blank suggested from his bed while he read. "I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up here as much as you did your original room."

"That sounds like a superb idea, Diane. I'm sure you can make friends quick." Zidane agreed from the bunk above Blank. He was settling down to sleep, claiming the twins had made him play horsey with them all day while they argued as well.

"Travel the streets by ourselves?" Diane asked quite confused at the sudden opening of unrestricted doors. "I can do that?"

"But who will help us traverse the streets?" Lirian asked panic stricken. "I do not wish to get my charge lost."

"Aww they are being no fun!" Cinna laughed.

Baku joined in, "It's best to get lost sometimes. You can find the best places that way."

"Give it a chance darling. Maybe you'll find a good friend other than Jupiter." Zidane urged sitting up. He watched his daughters confusion with amusement. The most freedom she had ever had was coming here and running from point A to point B on mini heists that she performed. He had suddenly handed her complete freedom to roam with no purpose to it, but to make friends. He was sure she wasn't even sure how to make a friend that wasn't raised with her. To make it easier he was thinking of giving her some directions on how to conduct themselves.

"You look confused darling. How about this? Lirian should not bring her weapon so it won't draw unneeded attention and I will give you a rough map, but you are to only use it in an emergency. I say rough cause I don't know the new sections of the city, you're on your own there."

Diane's eyes cleared as she thought of that. "That sounds like I can agree to it."

Lirian was panicing farthur, "No weapon! I can't protect her with no weapons!"

"Calm down, I will have my daggers. If all else fails you can pull those out if we are in trouble. I will place them on my hips and cover the hilts with my shirt." Diane countered silencing her friend. "Your sword can't be hidden!"

Lirian opened her mouth but saw Diane's clear eyes and relaxed. "You sure we are going to be fine?" She asked Diane lowly.

Diane smiled brightly, "As long as you don't call me princess or your highness in the open then I think we can be fine."

"I think that's the least of our worries." Lirian grumbled.

"Just be back before total darkness when there is no longer any light on the horizon." Baku ordered.

"Yes sir!" Diane answered him grabbing Lirian.

As Lirian still continued to ramble questions, Diane dragged her to their makeshift room that consisted of a small bed and bed covers nailed up in the shape of a tent. Diane then tied the sheets that formed a door flap to a section of the floor as if to close it.

"Goodnight girls. I will see off in the morning." Zidane called to them as Diane forced Lirian out of her armor and into her night gown. Diane called back as she climbed next to Lirian in their bed. She grabbed a torn blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over herself and Lirian and quickly fell asleep. She wished to quickly get to the next day so she could try out this freedom of roaming with no where to go but to where she wanted to.

Zidane awoke the girls at first light so they could get some information of the cities convienent trolleys and carriages to get from one section to another. They also got hints on what to do in various incidents, both bad and good. While they talked and ate breakfast, Zidane busied himself with the map he was making. Cinna helped him for a time, but Zidane got too confused with his directions and descriptions and so shoved him away, calling forth Marcus to help him. Soon it was done and they moved on to the task of putting Lirian into something other than armor, leather, and chain mail. Soon, on a quick adventure, Blank had brought home a sun dress with a light yellow floral pattern that the clerk had helped him pick out. Lirian fought the outfit with all her might, scaring or biting Zidane and Blank away from her. Diane quickly put her in her place with a well placed threat and forced Lirian into the dress, an outfit Lirian thought was too girly for a future knight to be.

"Lirian stop fidgeting in your dress." Zidane snapped as he gave Diane a small satchel containing money and the map he had made and stamped in wax. Lirian grumbled and pulled on the hem of the yellow dress, trying to pull it past her knees.

"I feel naked!" Lirian cried. Zidane immediately thought it was quite obvious that the girl had only worn the dresses with him a handful of times. He would have to talk with Steinert on treating his daughter more like a girl. He also highly doubted Steiner would listen.

"Oh quiet Lir!" Diane snapped, quite irritated with her friend. She tied the satchel to her belt and waited for her father to say they can go.

Zidane bent down and hugged the girls, "Now remember, be back by total darkness... if you don't arrive a few minutes after that no play fighting for a month and no pickpocket practice as well. If you feel anything strange or threatening run to safety please."

"We'll be fine!" Diane whined feeling like she was about to get an hour full of "if this happens" or "when this happens, do this" sentences.

"I'm just making sure." Zidane pouts.

"We'll be fine." Diane repeats making sure her father heard. "Now can we go?!"

Zidane nods, "Yes, you may, but also remember that I will be in the castle with your sisters and Uncle Blank will be here all day!"

Before Zidane could finish his sentence with an audience the girls were down the street running as fast as they could. They laughed loudly when they heard Diane's father yell for them to only use the map if they were truly lost and it was nearing their time to be home. They immediately noticed a open air cab and hopped on hoping it was leading them to their first adventure.

After a few hours of walking, the girls found themselves at the cities marketplace. Diane was amazed at how many people were in this one part of the city. She watched as people fought through the crowds. Diane tried her hand at pushing their way through, but was knocked around along with Lirian. Their grip on each others hand weakened as they pushed through to an opening. Suddenly the two met the end of the crowd and sucked in air they didn't realize they were losing in the first place.

Diane caught her breath first, "I don't like big crowds like that."

When Lirian didn't respond, Diane looked at her to see if she was still there. Indeed she was, but she was starring intently at something in front of them. Diane turned to see what she was starring at and quickly noticed it was another girl their age. Diane also quickly realized the girl was a rat girl and the reason Lirian was starring so intently. Diane had met one once before and so she was no longer a strange creature, but Lirian had never ventured from the castle other then to the hideout a few times.

The rat people were a from a kingdom to the North, but it's two cities were mostly destroyed by the war Diane's father ended and it's inhabitants were forced in all directions. Only afterward did most of the people return to their kingdom to restore it, but some stayed in their new homes after falling in love with their savior kingdoms. Diane had learned from her father that some of the females had a role called Flower Maidens and the boys were always raised to be in the army and as warriors for life no matter their stature in society. Yes, they looked like an animal, their faces resembling a rats but slightly chubbier and their paws had longer fingers so they could operate things just like the humans. Their feet, though, resembled the long footed rodent and made it look awkward that she was only standing on her toes. Diane marveled at her light caramel brown fur and long furry tail, a natural accessory that she also had, but somehow thought was still the coolest thing in the world. This girl that stood in front of them was wearing a traditional two piece white dress and ringlet made of flowers on top of her head. She carried a basket of freshly cut flowers which Diane thought would be immediately for sale. There was just too much there to be just for a vase at home.

"Stop being rude, Lir. She's a flower girl from the Kingdom Bermecia. It's natural that she looks that way." Diane scolds her friend as she straightens up. She notices the girl looking at her and smiles, "I'm sorry for my friend. I'm Diane and this is my best friend, Lirian. May I ask yours?"

"Nice to meet you." The girl says in a cheerful voice. "You almost ran into me when you busted out of the crowd. I was surprised by the suddenness of it and stayed to see what it was about. I knew I had never seen you before, I know everyone here. My names Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose." Diane greeted back. Lirian simply nodded her head, trying to be the silent, strong type in her nervousness. "Are your flowers for sale?"

Rose nodded, "For a Gil, I give three flowers."

"That's cheap! A flower girl in my kingdom charges a lot more for that many!" Diane giggles as she fishes out a ten Gil coin out of the bag. She gave it to the girl. "That's for three flowers and some help finding a cheap place to eat good food."

Rose marvels at the coin like she had never seen one before, "Thank you! This is my first large purchase! I've never seen a ten Gil coin before!"

"Why is that?" Diane asks suddenly confused. The rat man that she had met was filthy rich and he had claimed that all of his kind were well and rich.

"Well, my family alternates in between Bermecia and Lindblum when the seasons allow us to return. When we are in Lindblum, we live in cheap spaces so we can save up for our future, permanent return to Bermecia."

"Then I take it your selling these flowers so you can help your parents save up for construction materials so you can finish your home in Bermecia? Am I right?" Diane asked.

Rose beamed, "Oh gosh! I can't keep anything from you! Do you know a lot of Bermecians?"

Diane shook her head, "I saw one at a society party and he told me how you guys were fixing your homes."

Rose suddenly turned sly, "A society party! Are you a noble? You certainly have strange tastes to dress like that in public."

Lirian growled as Diane smiled, "I maybe a noble. What's it to ya?" This Rose was prodding with thorns that could either hurt her or help her in the long run.

"Prin-Diane don't indulge too much! She is a commoner and maybe dangerous!" Lirian warned suddenly. She secretly hoped neither girl had caught her slip.

"Uh-oh! Your friend almost said Princess! So now either she's your butler and in a vain approach to self-confidence has ordered her to call you Princess or you're really a princess from the kingdom you have said once before." Rose chuckled evilly.

Diane was enjoying this banter. She hinted the girl wasn't trying to be mean, but just prying to get the truth because she could see through it all. "Again, what's it to ya?"

Rose turned cheerful once again, "I want to know because I hate people who lie."

Diane smiled at Rose, "So do I, but I must in case people want the money my family has. I can only tell you that I'm dressed like my father used to be because he was a thief and was able to marry into money."

Rose thought to herself for a second like Dianes explanation reminded her of something. "Is your father King Zidane?" Rose whispered lowly as she glanced around to make sure no one heard her, but Diane.

Diane smiled, "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

Lirian seemed to want to explode in anger as Diane and Rose laughed at the joke Diane made. "Now she knows. Why did you have to tell her!"

Diane pouted, "She figured it out on her own."

Rose grabbed Diane's hand. "Let's be friends! I want to be friends with a princess who isn't below buying cheap flowers and dressing like a street commoner!"

Diane suddenly became wary, "You can understand when I say I can't trust you to be my friend yet, right?"

Rose seems taken back, but snaps back to being cheerful, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I assumed you were just gonna give in right then and there. You're right to be wary, but you paid me nicely and you told me what you could. I now remember you saying something about a place to eat that's cheap? I have a place at my friends cafe. My family and I eat there a lot cause it's cheap and we don't want to spend too much. It's at the dining end of the market plaza behind me."

"Now it's time to thank you! You're such a big help!" Diane complimented as Lirian puffed up, her anger being ignored.

Rose giggled and turned prompting them to follow her. Lirian then found her voice, "We shouldn't have told her the truth. I've never seen her kind before and father has never told me if they are trustworthy or not. We should be cautious in this cafe of hers. Let me try your food before you do."

Diane looked at her, "I'm sure she's genuine. She doesn't have that hungry money look that other girls give me when they try to befriend me at those society parties. I'll let you taste my food though, that's one thing I will not trust at all in this mess. It's been tried on me before by a jealous party goer."

"Someone poisoned your food at a party?" Rose suddenly asked from in front of them. "How did you know?"

Diane looked sad. "I fed some of it to my favorite guard dog and he fell to the ground shaking and throwing up blood. My dad didn't let me go all night as I cried for the dog and the betrayal. I felt lousy for days after. I don't even like parties anymore."

Rose whimpered, "That's so sad. Parties are a reason to celebrate and someone turns it into a life and death battle. They are scum."

To hear that from someone else, both Diane and Lirian smiled and felt relaxed. Smells soon distracted them, making their noses fly to the air as fresh baked breads filled them with warmth. "It smells like the kitchen at home!" Diane sighed. "I've never been to a commoner restaurant before... I wonder if it will just as good as eating with the troupe."

"Not like when your eating at the castle?" Rose asks, confused on why Diane had chosen the thieving troupe and not her cushy home life.

Diane shook her head, "That food is too rich for a person who takes after her fathers simple tastes."

"So do you demand your cooks to cook commoner food?"

"Noooo... Mommy doesn't allow me to and my younger sisters make fun of me." Diane pouted. She couldn't count how many times over the years that she begged for commoner food for dinner or even lunch.

Lirian puffed up, trying to imitate her fathers lecture pose, "That's because the head chefs at the castle have gone through years of torturous training to be able to make the best foods in all the land for your taste buds only."

Diane's twitched at Lirian's scolding. Uncle-Captain Steiner had given Diane that same lecture several times when she had claimed she wanted a simple dinner of bread and roasted meats instead of some food with a name she couldn't yet pronounce. Even her mother forbid the meal on the sheer fact that it _might_ upset the chefs and hurt their self-esteem. Diane huffed and puffed through her expensive meal while her sisters snickered at her evilly beside her.

"I'm sorry? Can't I have my own tastes honored when we are out of the castle." Diane growled, deflating Lirian of her pride.

"Well I guess you can, but it's not right to whine about the food at home. I like it." Lirian weakly argued back.

"I don't like it cause no one else gets it and they're in tiny portions." Diane continued to argue.

"Your tummy is tiny because you do not have an active lifestyle other people have." Lirian informed her. "You don't need as much food as, say, me and Ms. Rose."

Lirian frowned when Diane looked insulted. "So it's ok that I'm always starving?"

Rose stopped walking, forcing Diane and Lirian to run into her. She whirled around as Diane struggled to regain her balance. "Starving? I thought royalty just sat around all day doing nothing but reading, paperwork, and listening to the days complaints. Don't you do fancy needleworks and such?"

Diane frowned, "I do have some skill in sewing, but I mostly run around with papa playing knights and thieves and I can usually be found practicing my sword skill with Lirian. I've also had some lessons in singing thanks to mommy."

"Her mother is the person who mostly does all the boring stuff since she's been trained since she was little." Lirian added on.

"Starting when I turn fifteen, I have to start joining her in the courts." Diane sighed at the thought of sitting through boring meeting after boring meeting and then hearing constant complaints that seemed to make you more depressed as the day went on. She wondered how her mother always came cheerfully to the dinner table after so many tiring things.

"You're next in line for the throne?!" Rose questioned excitedly. "What in the world are you doing in such a dangerous place for?"

Diane pouted, "It's not that bad... Nothing has happened in the six years I've been coming here."

"Then again it is our first time alone without his majesty." Lirian added hesitantly.

Rose raised an eye brow at them. "You girls are nuts. Do you even know where you were going?"

"Nope!" Diane laughed. "Daddy and the group forbid us from making a plan and a set course to take."

"They told us sometimes you find the best stuff when your lost."

"They did give us a map, but daddy waxed it closed and we are not allowed to open it unless truly lost and the sun is setting." Diane fished the map out of her pocket and showed the rolled up paper complete with her father's wax stamp sealing it closed.

Rose marveled at the stamp before looking back up to Diane. "You have to be back by sundown? If you go too far, you'll never make it. You were better off just exploring the district around where ever you were at."

"But I wanted the marketplace... I wanted to know what there was to buy here." Diane whined.

"Well it's too late now. Have lunch with me and then we'll head back to the district which your visiting and we'll explore there." Rose suggested as she watched Lirian's eyes widen in panic at the thought of probable punishments due to their lateness. Diane looked nervous, but wasn't looking fearful.

She didn't have to look behind her to know Lirian was about to panic and suggest they return to the district then. "Were fine to have lunch Lir. It's still noon, we can return after an hour of eating."

"That sounds like a deal then. I pretty much know the city like the back of my hand. I'll even introduce you to some of the kids in the district." Rose decided as she walked towards a small diner with the name of ROSEWOOD DINER in big gold letters above the wooden door. Diane tried not to laugh when she thought it was comical that Rose would bring them to her favorite diner with her name on it. A accident? She thought not.

"My friends Mother owns it. I found it because my mother was talking highly of it and it had my name in it." Rose explained as they followed her.

Diane gave herself a point.

"What do they serve here?" Lirian asked as she looked at the menu. It seemed that they had a soup of the day and tea all day, but nothing else was written on the wooden board.

"They have special blends of tea and a new thing called ice cream. They can make tea sandwiches and they always have an assortment of breads that her daughters help her make in the morning!" Rose listed happily. "Everything's fresh!"

Diane laughed at Roses happy explanation. "Sounds good... I'm starving!"

"Well that's good to hear." A woman chuckled from behind the girls causing them to jump out of their skins. "Sorry to scare you. I just went grocery shopping for some of the items on the menu for dinner."

Diane was the first to gain her composure. "Hello ma'am. We weren't expecting you to come up on us! I'm Diane and my traveling partner is Lirian." Diane gave the plump older woman her biggest grin. Diane liked her working dress which was just a simple blue color only contrasted with her white cooking apron with some light stains on it. Her frizzy brown hair was in a bonnet to keep it out of her food.

The old lady grinned, "Aren't you proper. I heard Zidane had a little girl, but I didn't know she was a spittin' image of him. Was Rose a good girl to you? She's always bringing the people she likes to my diner."

"She... was…. Nice, yes?" Diane stuttered out trying to figure out how she knew that she was Zidane's daughter. "How did you know daddy?"

The old lady laughed louder, "Everyone in this neighborhood knows King Zidane personally. He helped rebuild every part of this city with his bare hands along with the troupe. The only reason why he left was that we chased him out, 'cause he annoyed us with all his talks of your mother and refused to see her, afraid to never return to his home land. We were happy to hear from our own King that he had settled with her and that you were on your way. Everyone in the city pitched in for a big wedding and baby present. We had a huge party for your birth to. Zidane's a treasure here and due to that fact, so are you and your siblings."

"That's really great to hear. So practically everyone here knows I'm Zidane's daughter and that I'm a princess?" Diane seemed disturbed by this. Why did she have to keep it secret if everyone knew?

"Yes, but it's a huge secret... The only people who don't know are refugees and travelers." The old lady explained ruffling Diane's hair like a dog. "And we don't know what they would do to you if they found out." She looked at Rose who was standing patiently by the door. "Rose is a good friend. Her parents are my friends and if she's anything like them, you want her by your side."

"Don't flatter me Miss Amber." Rose giggled shyly.

"That's a pretty name!" Diane complimented noticing that the woman never gave her name in her introduction.

Miss Amber blinked her eyes at Diane's sudden compliment before blushing at her breach of etiquette. "I'm so sorry for that. I assumed she had already told you my name!"

Diane shook her head, "She neglected to tell me her friends name."

"I'm the mother of her friend. I bet she was going to introduce you to Michell and not me." Amber laughed. She pushed past the girls to her diners entrance and opened it. "Lets have lunch. I'm sure you guys are hungry." Diane nodded excitedly, following Amber like a puppy into the diner.

Several hours later, Diane and the other two found themselves outside the cities gates via a crack near the hideout that lead to ruins still in the process of being slowly cleaned out. Rose had insisted they do it after lunch after Roses friends at the diner had told her about a sighting of a young Fang among the ruins. This peaked Diane's interest for she had never seen a fang in person before and completely ignored Miss Ambers warnings of them being very dangerous creatures... Especially when alone and hungry for an easy meal.

Lirian had also protested, but it all fell on deaf ears. She walked in front of the girls in complete defense mode, a hand hovering over a dagger on her waist in case anything jumped out to kill them. Her eyes glanced everywhere taking in the scene of crumbling stone, rock, and rotting wood. She noted all the holes and hoped nothing was in them.

"This place is still a mess." Rose stated as she hopped over a hole two feet wide and several feet deep. "I thought it was better then this. The men are being lazy."

"I think it looks cool. All the ruins at my castle are already cleaned up." Diane laughed as she hopped from rock to rock happily. "It's so boring. You can find a bunch of interesting stuff here I'm sure."

"Like the fang..." Rose pointed out looking up at the clouds. The clouds were pure white against a yellowing sky. It was getting near sunset and the girls curfew. "Were going to have to move fast if we want to be home by nightfall."

Both Diane and Lirian looked up and sighed. "This day went by fast." Diane pouted. "It only feels like we ate lunch just an hour a go."

"Doesn't it?! We only started to explore." Rose agreed kicking a rock to the side. It clacked noisely as Lirian stopped in her tracks, her hand up to tell them to be quiet.

"Lirian calm down, Rose kicked that rock." Diane scolded tiredly.

Lirian shook her head making Diane blink in wonder. "I heard a growl near that cathedral roof." Lirian pointed at a large structure in the distance. The building was lopsided from debris hitting it, but it was mostly intact. The wooden roof had several holes in it and the doors were torn in half.

"It's the original Church." Rose whispered, her eyes wide in wonder.

"It's weird that it's mostly in tact while everything around it is in ruins." Diane whispered back.

"I bet its in there! I'm fifty-fifty sure of this!" Rose whispered excitedly.

"It's very ignorant to not be fearful right now. We are trying to approach a vicious creature and you two seem to just want to run up to the building, which probably isn't safe either." Scolded Lirian.

"It's exciting though." Diane giggled as she pushed past Lirian. "Let's just peek in and go."

"And what if it attacks when we look in?"

"You stab it. It's your job isn't it?" Rose poked as she walked past Lirian as well.

Lirian's eye twitched at the obvious insult. "I don't like you anymore."

Rose giggled, "I have a feeling you won't trust and/or like any of her friends."

"Stop, both of you." Diane snapped getting annoyed at their conversation. "Let us keep at the task ahead and get home before all of our butts are beaten sore tonight."

Lirian shot Rose a glance before rushing to the front again. Both Diane and Rose rolled their eyes, but followed their aggravatingly protective friend. At about five feet from the door the girls put extra effort into making their footfalls as soft as possible so not to disturb the fang if it was in there.

Diane reached the building first and peeked through a crack in the walls as Lirian approached the front door. Rose was inbetween the two keeping an eye on the sky. Diane saw nothing in the blackness and shook her head. "Nothing over here." Diane whispered to Rose who repeated it to Lirian.

"The doors are the best bet." Rose told Diane as they joined Lirian.

The clattering of a rock in the building made the girls go rigid. "That came from inside!" Lirian panicked as her hand hovered over the door. "I don't want us to do this anymore."

Diane growled at her, "Stop being such scaredy cat and open the door."

Lirian swallowed and grabbed the door with her shaky hand. She felt Rose and Diane push into her back like they were just waiting for her to rip open the door. Closing her eyes tightly, Lirian threw the door open, it's rusty hinges breaking under the force and sending the door flying into the ruins. The girls watched it bounce into pieces before turning back to the opening.

At first glance, the floors were just simply covered in dust and rocks. All the wooden pews were forced to one side leaving the floor bare. Soon they noticed evidence of someone seemingly living there from smudged foot prints on the floor from the door. The stained glass shards from the windows from the crumbled walls were seemingly swept into a corner while old dusty blankets and sheets occupied another. The corner with the blankets was the darkest and the least visible. The girls strained there eyes to see if anything hid among the blankets, but could distingush nothing.

"I don't see anything." Lirian whispered as she relaxed.

Diane snorted in anger, "And it was a good try to."

Rose sighed and started to walk away, "Well that ruins our day."

Diane looks at the sky, "And it's time to go home. We can try tomorrow." Diane joined Rose as she walked away. "Come on Lirian. We gotta get going."

Lirian didn't hear Diane's order, she just stared into the darkness. She had noticed movement in the blankets and was trying to let her eyes adjust to see better. Seconds later something shifted under the blankets like it was flipping over while sleeping.

"Lirian! Get over here. I don't want to be punished because of you!" Diane yelled from farther away. Her and Rose had stopped to wait for Lirian and were getting impatient. "Nothing is in there!"

"Yes, there is." Lirian whispered, deciding if she should leave now or go in to see what or who was sleeping. A fair sized rock from the roof made her decision for her as she yelped in pain and fell backwards. Clutching her head, Lirian whimpered hoping it did not gash her scalp and cause her to bleed. After the stars disappeared. Lirian noticed that Diane and Rose had come to check on her and were checking her over.

"You look fine." Rose assured her as Diane helped Lirian to her feet. "Let's go home now."

"Some one is sleeping in there." Lirian blurted out when the girls tried to drag her.

"We don't have time now. We'll bother them tomorrow." Diane argued with Lirian.

"What if its a person in need of help!" Lirian argued as she tried to back up, making the girls trip and cause them to fall backwards.

Rose exploded in frustration, "Stop being such a stickler for this. Let's go!"

"Lirian if their hurt we'll tell Daddy about them when we get back and maybe they'll go out and get him. We can't help them." Diane argued as she got back up. Diane looked around and then back at the Church. Amber eyes met her's at the opening. They belonged to a medium sized black dog, one that Diane had ever seen in a breed before.

Diane tapped Roses shoulder and pointed at the dog. "Is that the fang?" She asked as Rose froze when she saw it.

"That's a fang all right." She whispered, intense fear dripping off her words.

Diane felt the air change around them as the fang fully came out of the building and started to slowly approach them. Lirian hadn't even stood up yet, but had turned around to see what the other two were looking at.

"Fang, where are you going?" A tired voice called out from behind the beast.

Lirian blinked, "See I told you someone was in there."

"Not now. The fangs coming out of there to you know." Diane grumbled.

"Maybe it's his pet?" Rose joked as they watched it with weary eyes.

The fang stopped a few feet from them and reached it's neck out, its nose twitching as it smelled the air. "Look it's simply sniffing us... Maybe it's a nice-"

Diane was cut off as the fang stopped sniffing the air and erupted a silencing growl from its throat. Its lips went slowly up baring large sharp, white teeth. Its fur even stood up on their ends making it look twice as large. It wasn't very happy that the girls had disturbed its slumber with their curiosity.

"I don't think it wants us to be friends." Lirian joked as she got to her feet slowly.

"No. I don't think it does." Diane agreed as she started backing up. Lirian and Rose decided to go with her.

Every step they took backwards, the wolf took two steps forward, teeth blaring and drool dripping. It snapped its teeth at the girls as they tried talked to it. Rose was the first to see that it was skinny, its ribs being shown as lumps through its thinning fur. It was starving and the girls knew now that they had a big chance of being on the menu.

"We should run." Diane suggested.

"Aren't we told not to run? It gets their chase instincts going and then we're really dead?" Lirian argued weakly. They couldn't keep backing up. If they weren't careful they could fall into a hole and then really be dinner.

"He's skinny, he won't have much energy to run on. Maybe, if we can make it to the city walls, he'll be smart and stop chasing us." Diane argued back.

"Well let's hope that's true." Rose offered as she turned around. "Run!" With a mighty jump, Rose lead the girls over a crevice and bolted for the walls. Lirian and Diane were close behind her with the fang several feet back, running not full force like the girls, but like it was jogging and waiting for them to slow down, to tire themselves out from jumping and weaving.

The castle walls soon came into view and the girls were already tiring from their run. Rose saw the hole they had to go through to safety and alerted the others. This prompted them to run harder, the fang still keeping its distance from them, still waiting. It watched them reach the hole and dive through. With an excited growl it sped up...

The girls on the other side were breathless and panting heavily. Lirian had fallen and stayed there while Diane and Rose were on their knees. "That... was... scary." Rose panted out as she straightened up.

"But I was right. He wasn't gonna waste his energy too much. The jog should a tired him out." Diane laughed.

"I hear running." Lirian announced as she calmed down.

Diane waved her off, "It's your heart beat."

"I don't think it is. I hear two thumps." Lirian argued pushing her elf off the ground.

Suddenly, the fangs head burst through the hole, snapping and snarling loudly. The girls screamed and ran, half of the fangs body on their side of the wall and forcing itself through quick. Before the girls had made it one block, the fang was through and running full force after them and closing the distance fast.

"Oh, its not gonna have enough energy to chase us. It won't chase us through the walls." Rose mocked as she ran beside Diane.

"I'm sorry I'm wrong! Just run!" Diane shouted before she screamed Daddy on top of her lungs. She could see the hideout, only a block away, and hoped that the men inside had heard her call. She screamed again, the other two girls joining her. Lirian looked back after screaming and noticed the fang was just seconds away, the shadows of the buildings making it disappear and reappear in the fast approaching night.

"HELP US!" Diane screamed one last time as they bolted for the door of the hideout only a few feet away.

As they reached the door, Zidane jumped over them, his daggers drawn and the look of pure hatred on his face. The fang panicked at the man jumping out at it and turned to the side to stop. Zidane landed in front of it and swung his right dagger, slicing the fang deep in the shoulder. The fang yelped and dodged the next blow from the left dagger. The fang thought twice of attacking Zidane and ran, Zidane following it threatening death if it stopped for chasing his little girl and her friends.

Inside the hideout the other men had cornered the girls and stood over them, weapons drawn and ready for the fang or fangs, as they clutched their legs and panted for air. The girls had burst into tears from their fear and ordeal. As the fear disappeared with their heroes in front of them, they tired quickly from the run and continued to cry from their muscle aches.

Zidane came back a second later, his daggers back in their sheaths. He nodded at his friends who had relaxed when he came back in, "It's gone. If that pup is smart it will never venture again near humans."

"It was just a puppy?" Baku growled as he walked to his table.

"Thankfully it was." Zidane turned to his daughter and Lirian, "What in the world is wrong with you? What on this earth possessed you to go out of the city gates and to the ruins?!"

Diane flinched from her fathers yelling and was only able to whimper out, "I'm sorry."

"Of course you're sorry! Now tell me why you went out there?"

"We heard there was a fang running around out there and I wanted to see it." She explained through sobs. "I wanted to know what it was! I never thought it would try to eat me!"

"And it nearly did!" Zidane roared causing the girls to duck. "You've even nearly got Lirian or this other girl eaten in your curiosity."

"I'm sorry." Diane said again.

"My friends were the ones who told us." Rose spoke up feeling guilty for helping Diane get to the ruins. "Only Lirian tried to convince us not to go, but we told her to shush."

"So only Lirian has the brains to listen to her instincts!" Zidane snapped. He then took a deep breath and shook his arms to relax himself. He tried to smile, but it took a long time for his frown to go away. "But I am glad you three made it here in time for us to protect you. I'm sure you realize a half starved fang is much more deadlier then a fully fed one. When in that state it will waste all its strength trying to get a meal, small or not. If we weren't here you three would have been goners and our lives made even harder."

"But we did find something out though." Lirian bravely offered.

Zidane raised an eye brow while the others listened, "There's someone living in the old Church. I saw and heard him. He was calling the fang, Fang."

"The fang is his pet, eh?" Baku asked, somehow amused with that piece of information.

"Older man or younger?" Blank asked as Zidane kept his face from showing any rage that was trying to show itself.

"Younger, I think." Lirian answered as best she could. She was trying to remember what the voice had sounded like to her. "It was heard in a yawn."

Zidane pointed at Diane's tent. "To bed young ladies."

"But we haven't eaten!" Diane whined as her stomach growled at the thought of skipping a meal.

Zidane narrowed his eyes, "Your punishment is no dinner tonight. Now get to bed."

Diane and Lirian bowed and sulked off to their room. Rose followed, but then stopped. "My parents will wonder where I am."

Blank answered her, "We will tell your parents. We know where you live."

Rose nodded at him and followed the girls into their bed. The girls quickly fell asleep from their exhaustion, their hunger forgotten. They sniffled for a while, before becoming quiet. The men, except Marcus, who was the one to alert Roses father of her situation, sat around the table discussing the fang and the possible boy living in the ruins.

"I gashed him real good in the shoulder, so if that boy is his owner, it will be next to him." Zidane proposed as he clutched a glass in his hands.

"Calm yourself." Baku ordered. "Your girls are all right."

"I'm sorry. You know she's my world." Zidane whimpered. "I want the owner of the fang in my grasp."

"If he's still there... You will." Blank chuckled as he refilled Zidane's glass with their strongest drink.


	7. Chapter 6

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 6

At first light, Zidane and his friends loaded up their weapons and left to get Roses father before heading out to hunt the fang. Blank stayed behind to watch the girls, to make sure they never left the hideout. They were still fast asleep when the men left, but knowing Diane's thirst for following her father into danger they had no choice to leave someone out of the action.

Rose's father was a high guard and had dragon-esque armor to show it. How he was able to escape his duties as castle protector to come here during the rainy season evaded Zidane. The silver armor looked like it was literally skinned off the dragon and molded to his skin. It looked form fitting and had to be a helluva time to get off. The dragon head helm covered most of his head leaving his eyes and his pink rat nose exposed. His spear was heavily decorated in pearls and looked as if it was just newly bought by the way it shined so brightly in the sun.

"I wanted to return with your friend last night, but my wife thought it would cause too much of a stir for the residents if we went looking for blood so early in the night." Roses father gruffly growled sounding like he had not slept a wink last night.

"We wouldn't have found it anyways. It's a black beast. If it closed its eyes in a shadow we would have never seen it." Baku explained as they walked to the hole that the girls had climbed through. Marcus was already there breaking the fractured wall even more to let them through with a pickaxe.

"I hope we find it quickly." Was the mans only response.

"By the way Zidane. Roses father is named General Dozer. I believe he is the head guard for the castle. He is known well for helping the guards here during the wars. He comes here to make more money to help rebuild." Boss finally introduced.

Zidane nodded his head at Dozer, who replied the same way. "His armor says it all. I have seen him multiple times before. Nice to know your name finally."

"Do we have a plan?" Dozer asked as Marcus finished his handy work on the wall.

"The girls said they were in the old church. Zidane hurt it good, so it shouldn't be moving fast." Baku informed Dozer.

Dozer grimaced, "You can cut off it's leg and it will still be as fast. It's weak to think that such a small wound would make it less dangerous."

"It's an inexperienced pup. I'm not totally worried for our lives." Zidane argued. "I've faced worst." Dozer only nodded in return.

Zidane was the first to step out into the ruins, the rock grinding the one below it as it wobbled from Zidane trying to balance on it. "The church from here is just straight ahead I think."

The morning sun blared on the church's deteriorated front doors. Showing the jagged pieces of the door gaping over the entrance like giant brown teeth. The walls were still bleach white and most of the stained glass were blown out from the collapse. Pieces of the other door were scattered everywhere. The men could easily see into the destroyed building and saw nothing in it, but destroyed linens. Blood was dried on the floor in small puddles along with bloody paw prints leading around the room.

"It's owners a rat child." Dozer suddenly informed them when they went in to check out the room for evidence. Dozer had found tiny foot prints with elongated toes next to the paw prints of the fang. Both sets lead back to the door and to the left. Even the blankets had the child's hand prints on it, making them assume that he had tried to use them for bandages. "And he's smart. They knew we were going to come after them."

"This must not be the first time this has happened if they're already gone." Marcus added looking at the tracks.

"Judging by the amount of blood as well, he should be lethargic and having a hard time getting over the rubble with three well working legs. They definitely haven't gone far." Zidane guessed while he started to follow the fangs tracks into the distance.

"Let's catch up then." Dozer whispered, following close behind.

It didn't take them long to catch up with the fang. It had fallen down in exhaustion into a hole, the boy pulling desperately of the fangss scruff to pull him up so they could keep going. It whimpered in pain from the pulling causing the boy to let go. The men stayed their distance to survey the scene.

From what they could see, the boy was truly an orphan, his gray shirt torn, a sleeve sliding down his left arm. He wore pale blue shorts that were tied on by a piece of rope. All of him was caked in dirt and his hair in a mess made for a sewer rat to live in. He was also on the skinny side, not much muscle on his bones to keep him running either.

"Get up Fang! We don't want them to find us! You went after those girls! They'll kill you!" The boy cried as he sat at the fangs head. It seemed, he had decided to let his friend rest for a while, though he was pleading desperately. "It's been long enough. I know your shoulder hurts, but we got to get away. I don't want you to die."

"If you push him too hard boy, he's gonna die anyways." Dozer warned the boy from their obvious vantage point. They saw the boy puff up in fear and grab on to the fangs scruff to pull him away.

The fang yelped sharply in pain and whirled on him, teeth snapping angrily. The fang had given up, it was too tired and weak to go any further. The boy looked devastated at the gesture. "Fang..."

"He's telling you to leave him." Zidane stated angrily. He had started to approach when the fang snapped, his daggers drawn.

"He's not going to fight Zidane." Dozer informed Zidane matter-of-factually. "If he's willing to turn on the boy he's done."

"You're not touching Fang!" The boy hissed jumping up, his arms spread out, forming a wall between Fang and Zidane. "He was just hungry! He's never killed a two legged person!"

Zidane's face darkened, his battle stance slowly forming, "No excuse! You knew we would come for him when he came back injured. That means you've had this done before."

"We were chased out of refugee village cause he was stealing meat! I've just learned how people react to seeing a lone fang." The boy argued. "Leave us be and we'll disappear!"

"He doesn't have enough blood to move. I wouldn't give him 'til dawn without proper treatment." Dozer told the boy as he jumped beside Zidane. He lifted his lip up in disgust at the pitiful creature in front of them. He would think better of the creatures if he hadn't seen them eating the remains of soldiers on the battlefield. The memories brought a bad taste to his mouth and he spat to the side. "You wouldn't last either. The fang pack here is vicious and you're easy pickings."

The boy lowered his head as Zidane looked suspiciously at the knight. He had a feeling they were bringing home the boy. He would surely die out here. "What do I do then?" The boy asked lowly.

"You come with us." Dozer spoke as Zidane gave himself a point for guessing right. "You need a proper education and guidance." The boys surprise made him flatten his ears to his head. He was speechless for the moment.

"Please tell me you're the one taking him." Baku grumbled from the distance.

"I do not have room in my house right now, I figured you'd want a buddy for Jupiter. I bet he's lonely without someone his age. I will take him home though. You need not to worry over him, I will give him everything he needs, except a bed for him to sleep in." Dozer explained.

Zidane snorted, "And you think he does?"

Dozer sneered, "The girls aren't staying there forever."

"Fang comes with!" The boy blurted out. Zidane and the others looked at him in disbelief. To even think Zidane would even allow that beast who chased his daughter and friend through the town to possibly eat them into his late home and think his daughter was safe. Dogs might be from fangs, but he wasn't about to trust it as one either. He wasn't to make this decision though! It was up to Baku! Zidane was just visiting!

"Oh, geez, really?" Baku moaned from the distance. "The fang with the kid?"

"I didn't say the fang." Dozer pointed out with a sigh.

"I'm not leaving my friend to die!" The boy snapped as the adults stood quiet, contemplating. "He's been with me since my parents died!"

"Let the kid have him. The fang doesn't survive the night, oh well, but of he lives, it can be an asset in our heists. No guard dog will bother us with Fang here." Marcus proposed after several minutes of quiet.

Bakusnapped his fingers abruptly, making everyone jump with the sudden loud noise. "Marcus is on to something. Those dogs have been foiling our plans for weeks now. We've gotten less treasure thanks to that breeder selling his dogs all over the place."

"You are thieves?! And you look down on a kid and his pet stealing food?!"

Zidane snapped back, "Your Fang got hungry enough to chase my daughter back into my arms. It could have stopped at the wall, but it kept going! My daughter is more important then jewels and money."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Dozer interjected. "The girls maybe a little fearful of the new addition, but it will give them experience on taming beasts in the future."

"On taming dogs. Not random beasts!" Zidane snapped. "Hunting dogs in particular."

"Oh Mister high and mighty royal hunter has a pack of trained dogs that can't make a kill for the life of them." Baku mocked from his safe distance which made Dozer chuckle.

Zidane rolled his eyes and admitted, "I'm working on that. They are still pups!"

"So we are taking the boy and his friend?" Dozer clarified.

"We are. We could use them!" Baku agreed happy.

The boy physically relaxed and sighed in relief. "So kid whats your name?" Dozer asked approaching the two carefully. He was going to pick up the fang and carry it back to a person with medicinal expertise, but neither knew that.

"My name is Cole." Cole answered watching Dozer suspiciously. He glared at the larger rat as Dozer picked up Fang, careful not to touch the fangs wounded shoulder. "You aren't gonna kill him right?"

Zidane snorted, "Not unless he snaps at my girls."

By mid-day, the gang was back from the royal doctor who prescribed food and rest for both the boy and the fang. He had stitched up Fang's shoulder and covered it with a poultice to prevent infection. To everyone's surprise, Cole had revealed that Fang was much younger then they thought. He was only four months old and had not yet mastered the art of hunting, explaining why he was so skinny. He had just recently started and the mice he had caught he had given to Cole happily. Fang was already as large as a big dog, and he still had tons of growing to do. They had thought he was nine months old by his size.

The girls didn't react badly to the site of their previous attacker laying in the corner resting out of the way in a dark corner while his master was out getting properly dressed. They hesitated for an hour, discussing amongst themselves what to do. Zidane watched them carefully as they approached the fang and gave it pieces of bread to feed it. The fang flinched every time they reached out to him, but soon found their hands felt amazing behind his ears and started nuzzling them for more.

To Zidane's horror, the girls were soon climbing on the young fang and letting it give them kisses. Mothering instincts kicked in and ended the fangs fun when it tried to stand up and it got a tongue lashing and forcefully pushed back down to rest by the little girls. Fang huffed at them and laid down his head, no longer wanting to play if he couldn't bounce around. The girls left him after that to venture off again for lunch.

"I think it knows we helped it." Blank finally spoke after it was quiet for a while. Zidane was sitting across from him watching Fang sleep.

"Seems like it. It didn't even show any aggression at the doctor. I found that weird. My dogs always bite at mine." Zidane thrummed his fingers on the table. "It's a big ass fang. I've never seen one that big at that age."

"It must have come from the mountains. They are bigger to catch larger prey." Blank offered taking a sip from a tea cup. "Those girls have become fast friends. Rose is a confident child. Everyone in Lindblum knows her and she has a lot of connections."

"That means nothing to Diane or I."

"Dagger would be intrigued a bit by this. Any news of the new pup?"

Zidane perked up at the question. He had gotten a letter yesterday and was unable to tell anyone after what had transpired with the fang and all. "It was a boy that was born! I finally have a son of my own! If I had another female I might have had to try something different."

"If Dagger allowed that. What's his name?" Blank chuckled happily.

"I believe it said his name was Zane. My name, but missing two letters." Zidane gloated at that fact. "He seems to be another carbon copy of me like Diane was. He's a small babe though. It's worrying the doctors."

"I wonder why he is tiny. All of your other children have been large."

"They were also girls." Zidane quickly thought of something, "There maybe a reason why that Queendom is always ruled by women. The royal men are of weak constitution and can't be on a throne for long, the stress killing them before their time! No wonder Dagger didn't want to tell me how her father met his demise."

"You're blaming her ancestry? She's not even related to the past two rulers. Unless your blaming a curse?" Blank inquired with a frown, "I bet Zane will be fine. He's not the heir to the throne. Diane's got that down pat."

"That's for sure." Zidane sighed now filled with worry over his new kid. "Speaking of Diane, where did that little rascal go?" He looked over at Fang, who still slept peacefully, and wished he was like that.

The girls had found Rose's father in the market place ordering clothes to be fitted for Cole. Rose had them a top a wall, so they were free of the crowd to lounge. Rose had been upset about her father casting her aside to pay attention to a filthy street urchin like he was related. Diane was surprised by her jealousy and quickly came to the conclusion she was an only child and her father doted on her as much as Zidane did her. Rose wasn't use to being ignored like this.

"I thought girls were supposed to get doted on?" Lirian questioned while they watched. "Isn't there a rule somewhere that daddies are suppose to spoil us to death?"

"Yeah, I don't understand either." Diane agreed. "But if I had a brother I would love on him! Little brothers are cute."

"I don't want any siblings. I like being center of attention!" Rose snorted angrily. "There is no room for another one."

"Aw, c'mon Rose, he isn't that bad!" Diane tried to explain. "He was a starving orphan. Did you want him and... What's his name? Fang! Did you want Fang and him to starve?"

Rose glowered, "I like Fang more then him."

"Rose, darling, why haven't you joined us?" Dozer asked suddenly scaring the girls almost from their perch. They never heard or seen him approach where they were sitting. Dozer had noticed them the entire day, wondering why they simply hadn't joined him to meet the new boy. "You have been following us since lunch. Just join us!"

Rose was highly insulted by her fathers boldness, "I am not supporting you getting another mouth to feed."

Dozer cocked an eyebrow, "Are you feeling well? You are usually so nice."

Rose continued to frown, "Daddy, we don't have the money!"

"I wasn't about to turn down a person in need and neither should you! I've raised you better!" Dozer snapped righteously. "Now come join us! Armor plates are next."

Lirian's and Diane's faces turned to excitement at the mention of armor. It's what they wanted to see yesterday and possibly weapons, but they just couldn't brave the crowd. Both jumped to the ground and introduced themselves to Cole, who smiled brightly at them in his new brown trousers and light blue shirt. Rose soon joined the girls out of jealousy.

"Have you seen the weapons here yet?" Diane gushed happily.

Cole shook his head which made Diane squeal in glee! "Yay, I haven't missed them!"

"Girls can like weapons?" Cole asked cocking his head at Diane. "I've never met girls like that before."

"Where I come from, the women battle more then the men, so all girls are expected to train every once and a while." Diane answered happily.

"We even have a voluntary military enlistment at the age of eighteen for all girls." Lirian furthered proudly.

"Rose, do you want to be taught spearmanship as well?" Dozer asked his unhappy daughter. "I don't want you to feel left out. Seems everyone is training their children."

She seemed to perk up at the question. "You mean you will train me like I have been asking?!"

"I don't see why not. It's usually frowned upon, but since I'm a knight people will understand."

Rose's mood improved drastically and she bolted forward, "Can I pick out a training spear today?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go! LET'S GO!" And off she ran to the weapon smith right next to the armor store.


	8. Chapter 7

Princess of the Thieves

Chapter 7

Baku had Diane, Jupiter, Cole, and Rose sitting across from him in a dark pub in the city of Treno, the richest part of Alexandria's lands due to its large sturdy plains to build large mansions and expensive condos near the giant card stadium. It was also know as a Dark City, the mountains around naturally shrouding it from the sun for most of the day. The stadium still drew its masses with card tournaments, but the sport was going out of favor. But Treno had its dark underbelly as well. The rich folk that fell out of their money lived in the ghetto part of town in the aqua ducts underneath the city. This made this town the most dangerous with thieves and bandits looking for a quick buck to feed gambling debts or addictions.

Due to this, the security was tight around the city and the items up for grabs were of high value, their owners thinking them safe from prying hands. Knowing this, a man had risen up to be the protector of the city. He began breeding dogs smart enough to figure out where Boss and his men, along with simple thieves, were going to be and ambushing them and others on the getaway. Fang(now a nearly 150 pound beast and nearly the same height as Cole) had helped with that to an extent, scaring off the dogs with his sheer size, but the head dog of the city always challenged him to a death match every time they met. Each had scars on their muzzles and legs from their run ins. Baku trained Fang hard to avoid the dogs to prevent being ambushed himself and killed. Baku had to teach the kids to be on the lookout for them as well.

Today was the first day Jupiter's group was to raid a house on their own. Diane was part of the team to make sure her boy toy didn't fail the mission. She was uncaring to that fact, for her fifteenth birthday tomorrow marked the day she started her Queen-to-be duties with her mother until she was eighteen, but Jupiter recoiled a bit. He had improved greatly since he hit his teenage years! Now he could get enough money to buy him food for a month.

Rose and Cole had become as close as Diane and Jupiter and both were now page spearmen and free to do as they pleased to learn their trade. Dozer was displeased by his daughters decision to join the threatre and the thieving gang, but argued no further, she had a full life a head of her and as one of Diane's best friend, he was confident she would stop when Diane did.

The four weren't the only ones in the group, three others; one boy and two girls were part of the teenage thief group. They were simple followers and listened well to orders, but they never thought for themselves except on how to get away with the treasure safely. They were loyal and they lived with Baku most of the time as they were local orphans in Lindblum. The boy, named Chester, could be seen playing upon a stringed instrument while two identical twin girls, Claire and Autumn, made Jupiter's theater outfits and the outfits for Fang for special productions requiring him to look evil and mysterious. The twins were adopted into the group at the age of twelve after their parents had died and their caretaker had injured Autumn physically and mentally, just a week after their father had passed. Chester was soon after them when Cinna found him passed out from a sickness.

This was also the first time Fang's many children were going to be used to help him ward off the dogs. It seemed the fang was a regular casanova in Lindblum and had gotten several female dogs to have his pups. The dogs naturally found their way back to the group due to many angry owners plopping them in Baku's lap which over the year got the population of dogs within the group to twenty before Fang was being tied up to prevent more mouths to feed. His children looked nothing like him by fur color, but they had his shape and were only slightly smaller than the large beast. They all had been trained by Baku and Cole to answer to the same commands as Fang. None of them had been used to fight the dogs or used for the missions before now.

"Diane and Jupiter will be going after the main treasure while you two guard them and look out for dogs. We'll reverse the roles upon another raid, but I believe in equal opportunity. Diane here is going to disappear for a few years and she won't be able to do this again!"

"Are we getting any of the dogs or are they all going to be with Cole and Rose?" Diane asked as Jupiter wondered the same.

"Casanova can go with you, in case dogs are inside." Baku informed her. Casanova was the properly named first son of Fang and looked like a big black and tan shepherd mix. His muzzle was black along with his legs with a whole tan body. His siblings didn't last through the winter, the owner giving them to Baku before they were weaned at only two weeks of age and he was the strongest to pull through by bottle feedings only. He was always with Fang, the two inseparable as father and son, but was soon to go with Diane to the castle as her personal guard dog.

"Casanova? He has no fighting experience other than the practice fights. I was hoping Fang." Jupiter argued, making Cole frown.

"The problem with that is we need Fang to show his pups the scents they need to know to alert us to. Fang is our main alerter; he does not belong in a building just yet!" Cole explained. "That and my fang stays next to me if he does."

"Fang's all of ours! He counts us all of his family. Either way, we might confuse him by taking him in to a building anyways. He's been outside for six years alerting us and fighting with Vicious." Rose snapped at him.

Vicious was the big guard dog that protected the cityand was Fangs mortal enemy. He had lived up to his name and constantly was after thieves, many he had bitten badly and one he pulled from a rooftop and killed. Jupiter had almost met the dog's fangs before Fang dive bombed him and the two got too involved to chase Jupiter further. The dog had seemed immortal and everyone feared him, even the ones he protected. He was a scary foe to meet in a dark alley.

"I forgot about him." Cole admitted looking at Jupiter slyly.

"That damn dog can go to hell! That thing almost got me! Fang saved me! Wasn't it the same night he killed that one guy?" Jupiter groaned.

"Yes, quite viciously, he ripped the guy up after he made him fall off the roof. Daddy was appalled at the dog's action. But it was doing its job, so we think it was just really angry and trying to make up for your escape!" Diane quipped in. "We can only hope we meet a nicer dog or no dogs at all."

"Well, just remember get the solid gold statue of Bahamut. If you fail Jupiter, I might kill you." Baku reminded them before pointing out Jupiter, who immediately hid his head. "Now off you go and don't come back unless you have that statue or its daybreak."

"Yes, sir!" the four chimed happily as they left to rely the message to the other three.

Diane and Jupiter ran quickly beside each other, Rose and Cole running close behind their spears in hand. Five dogs ran around them, Fang already at the location with Cinna. Casanova was with them along with three of his sisters. They were added protection while they jumped from roof to roof. Below them, the other three and the rest of the dogs moved like liquid from one point to the other. All were converging on the target quite quickly.

Unknown, to them the protector of the city had already noticed their shadows along the rooftops and released his dogs. Vicious was leading the pack with great speed toward them. It would take time for them to find a way on the rooftops, but they were smarter than your average dog.

Diane the first to spot the mansion, Fang standing on top of it like a large black statue against the white moon. He bared his fangs in warning at her, a sign he had scented dogs on the wind, but they were far away still. Diane nodded her head at him and quickly moved to the nearest window of the large white washed mansion that looked like a mini castle. She couldn't make out much detail due to the darkness of night, but she knew it was white mostly.

"Fang says beware, but it's clear for now. Casa will tell you when it changes! He naturally senses the danger as well." Cole informed Diane as he signaled Casanova to follow after her into the window. Jupiter then followed him into the mansion landing right next to Diane with some ease. He still wobbled forward as he regained balance, but didn't fall over. Sure footed Diane watched as Casanova moved forward, his nose to the ground checking for scents only he knew were important. Seeing him disappear around a corner, she followed quietly. Weaving through the mansion they soon found a vaulted room, Casanova pawing at the stiff metal. Diane had always thought they were myths, but the several huge locks on the door proved her wrong. There must have been ten locks on the door, all a different kind of lock. She looked at Jupiter to tell him he was to pick the locks, but he was already on it. He had stored his lock picking kit in a pocket and had it already out and working on the lowest lock.

Casanova lifted his head and sniffed the air suddenly as Jupiter quickly moved from one lock to the next. His whine made the two teenagers worry, but he wasn't antsy, so there was still some time. Soon Jupiter was on the last lock, a tough multiple safety lock that he was having trouble with. Ordering Diane quietly to pull on it, so when he jimmied it, it would fly open, they got it open after a few tries. Opening the heavy vault door together, Casanova quickly flew into the room and grabbed the golden statue they were looking for and ran back out to show them their prize.

Diane took it from Casanova and studied it for it's worth. It was just a golden statue of some dragon like creature roaring and its wings spread. Diane wrinkled her nose at it and gave it to Jupiter to put in his bag, for it was a little heavier than it should be. Gold wasn't supposed to be that heavy.

"We got it! Let's go!" Jupiter reminded her as they started to run back from where they came.

Casanova's bark called their attention and they stopped to find what he was alerting to. The sounds of dogs growling met their ears and they froze, unsure where it was coming from. Casanova checked the window and surrounding area before jumping out, back onto the rooftops, he whined for them to follow quickly. Soon as they did, he shot off like a rocket, back towards the safety of the hideout.

"How fast are these dogs?" Diane asked Jupiter in concern while they ran after the dog at full speed.

"Just don't look back is all I can say." Jupiter answered her truthfully.

Diane nodded at the advice and continued to run. She focused on Casanova, but was distracted by a black form barreling towards them from the side. Jupiter was quick to say it wasn't Vicious but it was one of the guard dogs that had spotted them. The large black and brown dog was as big as Casanova and had white gleaming teeth bared for an attack. Casanova also showed his teeth at the dog, but it didn't slow either animal. Diane and Jupiter blew past the row of houses it was running along gaining them a few feet before the dog was right behind them. To their dismay the dog started barking and attracting attention of other dogs on the ground and the alarm went up all over town, some of them Fangs descendants alerting brothers and sisters alike. Diane dared not look behind her, but by the dogs barks she knew it was gaining ground and others were starting to join it.

"We aren't even half way there yet!" Jupiter yelled in frustration. "The whole squadron is on to us! Where's our back-up?!"

"They must be trying to catch up is all I can guess!" Diane shouted back. "Or trying to keep Vicious from getting us! None of these are Vicious right?"

Jupiter looked over his shoulder, finding six dogs hot on their tail, but none scarred up or wild looking enough to be Vicious. He counted his lucky stars. "They just might be holding that dog off. I wouldn't doubt it, but where is our ground crew!"

Diane dared to look over the edge and found only three of their back-up was running along with them, watching them out of the corner of their eyes, along with the lot of the dogs. "They are below, in case we need them, but Cole and Rose aren't there."

As Diane filled with worry, Jupiter noticed something a head of them. Something looked off with the roofs shingles. They were uneven. Diane noticed it to, but thought nothing of it at first. But when it was too late, Diane thought second of it, finding the uneven shingles to be a weakness in the roof. Before she could jump over them the roof had a wider weakness then she thought and the shingles gave way as she pushed down. Diane screamed from the suddenness of her fall and grabbed the side of the hole she just made with all her strength. She winced as the sharp edges of wood and shingle alike, bit into her hand painfully.

Jupiter slid to a stop and ran back to grab her wrist and pull her up, but the dogs were already mobbing the hole, trying to bite her fingers, so she would let go. He drew his sword and slashed rumps to scare them off. "Leave her alone you vultures!" Jupiter yelled at them protectively. He smiled slightly as they backed off ,but not too far, ready to attack him again when he put the sword down. Jupiter now hated the fact that his sword was two handed and didn't allow him to swing one handed so he couldn't help Diane up and fend them off.

"Jupiter, I'm losing my grip!" Diane cried as she panicked. "I have nothing to push myself up with!"

"I can't put down the sword! Or they'll attack!" Jupiter explained looking down to her in worry. "Just don't fall!"

"We are coming!" They heard Chester yell as they tried to find their way onto the roof tops. Soon they could be heard scrambling up some brick walls to join them.

The dogs backed up more upon seeing the three others, with daggers and a hatchet drawn to defend them. "Jupiter!" Diane cried out! "Save me!" She looked down below her and found a raging river of water far below her. The building she fell through was an entrance to the aqueducts with stairs leading down the sides to the water. It was the rainy season so the waters were higher and more deadly due to the current. "Grab me now or I fall into the river!"

Her eyes widened in relief when Jupiter finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She grabbed onto him tightly with her whole body like an anchor so she wouldn't fall again.

"I love you to Diane and I'm glad you didn't fall, but we have bigger fish to fry. We still have dogs." Jupiter reminded Diane looking at the awaiting, barking dogs. Soon people would be trying to find out what was the matter with all the noise. And if they stayed in one place too long they could risk being caught by the owner of the dogs and neither option was good.

"We just need to run!" Diane suggested tiredly. She looked at her hands and gasped at her ruined hands. Her gloves were torn and blood welled up from cuts, soaking the gloves slowly. The pain made her doubt she could handle her daggers efficiently. "Oh man, my hands! Mommies gonna kill me!"

"Hop on my back Diane, I will carry you back, so you don't pass out!" Jupiter ordered showing his back to Diane.

"Are you sure you can carry me and jump at the same time. You are clumsy Jupiter. I don't mean to be mean." Diane asked in hesitation. She blushed at Jupiter's open back, never having it offered before.

"There's no time to think of that right now! We have to get out of here!" Jupiter argued back. "If we fall, I'll be sure to catch you again."

"Only if you promise!" Diane accepted climbing onto his back slowly, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He adjusted her to get a better grip and took off for the hideout.

Fang snapped ferociously at the dog clamped on his shoulder, while he screamed in pain. Cole was behind him fending off another dog which chewed at his spear while Rose fought as well with two female dogs. The three had been ambushed into a dead end by Vicious and several of his kin. Fang tried to howl for back up, but Vicious was on him before he could utter a sound and the two had been locked in battle since. Both were bloody and equal in the fight, neither backing down from their wounds. Fang had several lacerations on his face and shoulders that bled profusely. Thankfully, his black long fur hid this fact well. Vicious' muzzle looked to have come out of the meat grinder and was gnarled up and split. His muzzle was a dark brown in the night from his blood. Fang had also gotten one of his ears and pierced it with a canine.

"We are losing! We have to rendezvous!" Rose growled knocking one of the black and tan females across the muzzle, sending her flying with a yelp. Rose must have done enough damage to it, for it ran away as soon as it got to its feet. "Whack them in the muzzle! It seems to do enough damage!"

"Easier said than done!" Cole argued trying to get enough room from his dog to make a swing like that. The dog refused to let go of the spear, seemingly knowing how to prevent it from hurting him. He shook his head in a whipping motion in response to the shaking and pulling. Cole winched at the pain that movement caused. His muscles strained after it, suddenly more tired than before.

"Punch it!" Rose screamed as she whacked the other female, sending her running as well. "They can't risk losing their teeth. Aim on the side!"

Cole did as he was told and punched the dog on his spear, but it didn't work on the dog like Rose had said. The dog did let go of the spear and grabbed Cole's hand. Cole dropped his spear as the dog tried to run towards the side, Cole's wrist locked in-between teeth. Cole fell forward and was dragged several feet before Rose caught up and slashed the dogs hip to get its mouth open, freeing Cole. It screamed in pain and ran off, trailing blood behind him. She was thankful that the dogs were obviously trained to leave when they gained enough damage to make them yelp. It was a hard thing for them to feel pain, the way they were bred for muscle and high pain tolerance.

Cole and Rose then turned to the two fighting senior animals. They were spinning at a high speed, both with each others foot in their mouth. They snarled and bit down harder, but neither yelped from the strain. "Fang! Separate! We need to get out of here!" Cole called to Fang. Fang's ears flickered at the command, but he made no move to follow!

"Damn it, Fang! Come on!" Rose yelled angrily!

Suddenly, Vicious broke off from the fight and ran toward the shadows, the same escape path as the others. This wasn't a good sign, Vicious leaving on his own meant one thing: his master was there to apprehend the fugitives. Fang panted heavily, but made no move to run, he glanced around like Cole and Rose. It was a noiseless street they were stuck on, so they were unsure if the man was really there. They listened intently for several minutes, before deciding an escape plan.

"We can't run forward. We must go for the roofs. It's quick!" Rose suggested looking up at the moonlight sky.

Cole glanced at Fang in concern. Fang was panting heavily and looked unsteady on his feet. He was getting too old to keep fighting Vicious to the death. "Fang's hurt bad. We'll have to be more careful."

"We can do that, but we have to run! I think what's-his-name is here!" Rose agreed as she scaled a wall to reach the roof. She checked around the roof for any hidey holes in the shadows, found nothing and motioned for Cole. She frowned when Cole didn't follow, but just looked at her in fear. "What is wrong with you?! Let's go!"

"Newbies, huh? Alone for the first time?" A gruff voice behind her asked with a slight chuckle.

Rose froze, "Yeah, it's our first time all by ourselves."

"How cute!" the man chuckled evilly, "My dogs did their job well. Keep the ruffians busy and tire them out for me."

Rose gulped. That didn't sound nice at all. "We got cornered."

"Standard battle formation. Learn them little girl. It might help you in the future and also learn the streets. I think that fail of a thief is better at remembering maps then you two."

"Don't compare us to Jupiter!" Rose hissed.

The man moved slightly behind her and crackled his knuckles, "Either way, I will go nice on you this one time and then I'm putting you on your Bosses front step. Wonder what he will think?"

Rose's eyes widened and she gulped once more before her world became black.

Back at the hideout, the group had made it back to the hideout and was busy panting on the floor while Baku looked over the statue. Diane was immediately crowded by her father who wanted to see how much damage she had done to her hands. He cursed lowly at the wounds, panicking on how he would explain this to Dagger and not get hit. Diane started to cry at the situation, but was shushed quickly by Zidane. She succeeded at the mission that's all that mattered. They could hide the cuts with gloves on the morrow of her birthday.

"But Mommies going to be so mad, I'll never be allowed to leave the castle again!" Diane sniffled.

"I think she will be glad you didn't lose a finger!" Zidane assured her. "It's me that's going to be sleeping in Zane's bed... Alone." That made Diane smile and giggle. Zidane started to bandage her hand after pouring a potion on it to speed up the healing.

"They did swell! They got what they came for. A shame I think Cole and Rose have been caught. They can run as fast as the wind. I hope Fang's alright!" Baku marveled at the statue.

"What will happen to them?" Diane asked in worry.

"Either Amarant will turn them into the city guards or he will simply beat the tar out of them and throw them on our doorstep, hogtied and gagged." Blank told her happily. "Rest assured he won't harm Rose. Maybe knock her out, but nothing more. Cole might come back bloody."

"He won't harm Fang. He bandages him up and sends him back to us. Fang will come back with them." Cinna smirked. "Seems Amarant has started to like animals."

"Tell him that and he'll kick your ass." Zidane laughed.

Diane frowned at him. "Isn't he our enemy?"

"Amarant's a good friend and part enemy. He guards treasures that I want."

"One of your war buddies?"

"One of the original team." Zidane smiled as memories filtered into his head. "He fights with claws. And they are long and sharp as a butcher knife. Don't ever mess with him, 'kay?"

"Claws?" Diane cocked her head. She had never heard of that weapon before. "How do you fight with those?"

"It's a punching weapon that has a handle where most of it rests on your knuckles and has knifes that extend out past your fist. His favorite thing to do with them is climb walls." Zidane told her happily. It always pleased him to tell her about weaponry.

"I wanna see them!" Diane excitedly gushed.

Zidane patted her knees, "Another time my sweet."

The sound of Baku throwing the statue caught every ones attention as the statue split like a piggy bank and jewels scattered across the floor. Now Diane knew why the statue was so heavy. It was loaded in precious gems. "What the...?" She simply said as everyone froze as Baku picked them up. If they moved they got hit, Baku paranoid they'd take a share before it was dealt out properly.

"Noticed it was heavier than it should have been?" Baku asked her. "You have a good feel of things."

"It's a shame we are going to lose her to her princess duties." Blank snorted.

"Oh we all knew it wasn't going to last." Jupiter sighed winking at Diane. "She looks better in a dress anyways."

Diane blushed at his words. "I don't like being in a dress twenty-four seven. I quite like how you guys dress. It's less constricting!" She smoothed her outfit with her hand gently. "This so beats a corset."

Cole's scream of pain made everyone freeze as he was heard being thrown against the door. A muffled voice then told him to suck it up and to never let him see him again. The kids looked horrified as the adults started laughing. Bakuopened the door and let Cole roll down the steps painfully as he picked up the unconscious Rose who laid in front Cole before he fell backwards into the room. Fang soon limped in after them. His gold eyes were faded and clouded, the blood loss turning him into a zombie.

Cole whined through his bound muzzle as he lay face down on the floor, his hands bound behind him and ankles bound as well. He was covered in bruises where ever flesh was visible. Amarant had left his lip and nose bleeding as a punishment for being caught. His clothes had looked like the dogs had gotten a hold of them and were ripped to shreds. Jupiter came to his side and freed him from his bindings.

"Aw, dude! He did a number on you!" Jupiter worried as Cole lay motionless on the floor. It obviously hurt to move and he wasn't going anywhere fast. Fang joined him on floor and lay beside him, whining every few minutes to show he felt the same pain.

"Fang is in bad shape to." Chester told them after his came back covered in sticky blood after he petted him. "He doesn't look too good. Poor, old Fang."

"We can't keep fighting him like this." Cinna said out of concern. He had always felt bad when Fang had returned in such a sorry state.

"Vicious has to be worse. He doesn't have a dense coat to protect him from some of the damage." Baku smiled as he placed Rose on an open bed.

Diane wet a towel and started rubbing the blood out of Fang's fur to uncover his wounds. To her surprise, some of wounds were stitched together. Amarant or someone had sewed Fang up after his dog did this much damage. She wondered if he sat at home and was doing the same with Vicious. The dog lying, panting, and bleeding allowing his master to pull a needle and thread through his torn skin. She continued to clean Fang and examine him. Scars were literally all over his body, but his thick fur hid them well except on some parts of his legs. That would explain that when he was in Jupiter's plays why certain parts of him were covered. They were hiding his fighting scars tastefully. Diane immediately went to grab a couple of potions for Cole to drink and douse Fang in.

Stretching, Fang whined and fell into Cole, who groaned painfully, "Don't move, Fang!"

"And that's why you don't mess with Amarant." Zidane smiled down to Diane playfully.

"Little Man!" Boss bellowed happily as he saw Zane racing towards them as they entered Ruby's theater. He was dressed in Diane's hand me down outfit from the same age. It was larger on him to allow more growing room and give him a look of poor that he could wear. Zane was another carbon copy of Zidane, everything about him shouted he was Zidane's child from the roots of his hair to his toes. Dagger was trailing after him with her tattered outfit, a worried look on her face for the six year old. Her worry became apparent when Zane, once he was in Baku' arms, started coughing and hacking uncontrollably into his chest.

"That's what you get from running Zane! You know your lungs can't handle it." Dagger scolded as Zane gasped for air. His face was beet red from the strain.

"I wanted to see Grandpa!" Zane gasped out excitedly. He giggled pulling on Boss's beard playfully. "It's grown bigger again!"

Boss laughed at his statement and ground his hand into the top of Zane's skull playfully. Zidane smiled at the scene and approached his wife happily. They hugged briefly and turned to the sulking Diane, who was taking her sweet time getting over to her mother. She wished to hide the bandages on her hand, but her gloves bulged where they were and clearly showed. The potion only healed it so much and she had to use more to speed up the healing. Her mother would pick up in no time that something was up.

"She didn't fail, did she?" Dagger asked looking worried over her daughters stand offish behavior. "She never fails anything."

Zidane laughed it off, "Nooo. She's just upset she has to leave her hobby for years. Her feet are just dragging."

Dagger sighed in relief, "That's good that you were able to complete the assignment. I don't want to separate her from her friends, but the Elders want her in the meetings. I wonder if Jupiter and her love will survive it?"

"If it was anything like ours-" Zidane laughed kissing his wife's hand gently, "Countries, cities, and walls couldn't even separate us. I found my way back to you every time."

Dagger blushed, "Well then, let's hope they don't get stuck in the same predicament as we did. It was fun, but trying to argue I was just getting fat and not growing a new life was pride bruising."

Zidane smirked evilly and kissed her cheek. "I'd do it again in an instant." He whispered into her ear. Dagger blushed and punched Zidane in the gut playfully.

"She's going to notice as soon as I get close to her." Diane whimpered looking at her parents wrestling playfully. Jupiter was holding one of her sore hands just by her fingers, as not to aggravate the wounds. He had grabbed her hand at breakfast and had not let it go since. No one made a comment about it. They knew a part of Jupiter was going to be torn about not seeing her for a couple of years.

"You'll be fine Diane. She'd have to grab your hand to find out." Jupiter assured her calmingly.

"If you have to grab anything, just do as you would normally and try to hide the pain from your face." Claire advised with a giggle. She was nervous, the mood affecting her sister and her as strangers. They didn't yet know the affect Diane had on the group. They knew everyone was sad, but that was it.

"You'll be fine." Jupiter assured her once more. "At least they are not deep at all. They'll heal quickly."

"Hey! Diane! Say your good byes! We gotta leave!" Zidane yelled across the room. He was holding Zane and rocking the boy back and forth while talking to Baku. Dagger tended to Zane, scratching his cheek and making him giggle. Diane suddenly felt a little jealous and wanted the same loving attention, but pushed it aside. She gave Zane the same treatment as they were, his laugh one of her favorite things to hear during the day.

"Have fun! We'll miss you!" Blank saluted from his corner in the back of theater near the bar. Cinna and Marcus nodded as well before returning to their original conversation.

Claire bowed, "We hope to see you again soon!"

"I Hope to see you as well!" Diane hugged her with her free arm. She watched as Claire started to head towards the back where Cole, Rose, and Autumn were staying. "Please tell Rose that I expect her at the tea party in a month!"

"Jupiter, you can let go of me now." Diane mentioned after Claire was fully in the back. "You scared I'm going to leave you forever?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I'd slap you and call you stupid for saying such a thing!"

"You're going to forget about us." Jupiter pouted.

Diane looked flabbergasted at his statement. "You don't know that! I'm never going to forget! How dare you-!"

"Then promise! You won't marry anyone else!"

"I-I-I can't promise that! Jupiter! I don't know what I will be forced to do come my 18th birthday! I definitely do not want to date the same status as I. Stop thinking the worst! Cheer up and think of the positive! Maybe it will help you relax on a job."

"What will I do without my partner?" Jupiter looked away. "Who will I spar against?"

Diane sighed and shook her head, a mothering look coming across her face. "It's all right Jupiter. You will do fine without me. I'm sorry I can't keep the promise you want me to, but I want you to keep a promise to me."

"Is it punishable if I break it?"

"Very!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to write me letters and once a week I will send out Lirian on a flower run and you will sneak a letter into the ones she gets me. Is that doable?"

"I don't have to talk to her?"

"Knowing how she is part her father, she will throw out your letter, so it's best to sneak it in. Might get harder if she starts noticing that someone is putting notes in the flowers. She'll start to be alert."

"What happens if I fail?"

"I will cry. You hate yourself when I cry." Diane whispered. "Don't break it okay?"

"I will be the best damn thief ever to be able to give you your letters from me." Jupiter growled pulling her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly and then let her go. "Love songs will also bounce off this theater with gusto as well. I will want you to hear them in your room!"

"I will love that!" Diane whistled loudly, Casanova running to her call. Fang limped behind him, seemed he wanted to say goodbye. "Fang, you shouldn't be walking around! You're injured!"

The wolf just whimpered and rubbed a shoulder against her. Casanova licked his father's wounds and nudged him playfully. Casanova danced around his injured father twice before sitting at Diane's' left side. He snorted angrily into the air. "I guess we can go now?" Diane chuckled scratching Fang behind his right ear. "Bye old man. You keep those girls away from my man. I want him for myself."

"Then I hope Casanova keeps those boys away. I want you the same way." Jupiter smirked. "Come Fang, your owner wants you by his side."

"Have a fun time hitting those books, Diane." Baku chuckled as she walked by him. "We'll see you when you get out."

"Three years isn't that long." Dagger smiled hugging her daughter. "The hell only really begins when they put you on the throne during the last month."

"Are we coming back out to see Grandpa?" Zane asked curiously.

"When it won't torture your sister to see us sneaking out." Zidane snuggled into him.

"And that will be when I'm 18." Diane smirked.

"Not fair!" Zidane pouted.


	9. Chapter 8

Princess of the Thieves

Chapter 8

The members of Tantalus clanked glasses together loudly, uttering a yell of excitement. They were in Ruby's theater celebrating Diane's 18th birthday a day earlier and also partying for the hell of it. The rest of the members for the play were around them as well. Jupiter had joined Tantalus with two other acting troupes to make Diane's 18th birthday one everyone would remember. He had written the script himself and was the lead bad guy. Coles animal taming was also a main part of the play, his dogs and his red chocobo being Jupiter's evil minions. Cole was the lead good guy and the twins acting as dual heroines. It took him most of the year to finish it and he was celebrating the final rehearsal.

"All hail King Mightus!" They cheered.

"And his steed, Serpus!" Jupiter added in as they drank.

"The chocobo? Really?" Chester giggled after his shot.

"Hey! Koko is being a good actor and a good sport! She has to wear all that armor. She deserves a toast." Cole defends proudly, his red chocobo warking to her name from the back of the room. She was walking around the room, getting used to the crowds since they wanted to showcase her after the play for her armor. She had to be able to stand people touching her from all angles.

The armor was a masterpiece from a Lindblum black smith that had a fancy for chocobos. When he had heard Koko was going to be in a play and found out her role he gave the Tantalus a present. He had fashioned a helmet for Koko that rested on her beak and went up to her frill with two sharp metal points passing her beak, making it look like she had fangs. Her throat was then plated in armor, leading to a large breast plate with the Tantalus symbol (which could be covered by a sheet with Mightus' symbol). A black leather saddle sat on her shoulders with gold etchings giving it a regal look. Her legs were then also plated, leading to her feet which had plates on her toes. Attached to the plates were eight inch long daggers. Cole had to train her to walk in them, since she had to lift her feet higher due to the daggers. All in all, the armor made Koko look as menacing as she was meant. The group liked to think she looked like a dragon.

Jupiter wasn't even dressed up as well as she was. He just wore a black jacket with a red feather trim along with a black shirt and pants. He was jealous of Koko's outfit but he would hate to have daggers on his hands. "She's been a good mount. I will be riding her to the stage from here."

"That will give our audience a thrill!" Autumn giggled happily from next to him. "They will faint seeing you so close!"

"They will faint seeing Koko. She looks down right terrifying." Cole smiled, Koko calling out once more.

"That tends to be annoying." Baku breathed. "Must they always make that racket when you say their name?"

"Sorry, I trained them to answer to roll call so when they are in a field I don't have to find them." Cole answered looking back at his pet. He found her covered in children of fellow actors. She was having fun with them, so he didn't worry. "Do we want any of the dogs with her after the show?"

"Maybe... Maybe Flower. She has an awesome outfit to."

"You're welcome!" Claire smiled from next to her sister. "Spent us forever making the ones for the dogs."

"You always know it's a thank you in advance." Jupiter sniped back.

"I hope Diane likes your play." Blank spoke up finally after taking a shot of whiskey. "I surely hope her taste in stories hasn't changed!"

Jupiter stared open mouthed at his father. Diane's name wasn't to be said yet, his mood instantly souring to a depression. He had sorely missed his friend and hoped they could get her back. Many asked why he wanted her back, but he couldn't answer, totally dumbfounded on his reason. Cole dismissed the questions quickly for him, knowing his friend was just in love and his pride was in the way of saying it for fear of being told he could never have her.

"I hope she does to." Jupiter leaned into the table. Playing with his drink, "This is all for her."

"Damn it, Blank! You broke him again!" Ruby ran over, noticing her son's sour mood.

"Apparently, he can sing?" Zidane read out loud from a flyer as the family settled into their seats. Diane glanced at him and straightened her back. Absentmindingly, she fidgeted in her sky blue dress while she glanced around the crowd. She had been looking forward to the play for over a month and had hyped herself up about seeing her best friends once more. The time with her mother was more tedious then she had thought, though she enjoyed being with her mother. She had missed her mother's attention since she was always in the throne room while everyone else was able to roam free.

She also couldn't stand her royal classes, all the proper lady stances, dances, speeches, and mannerisms. She eventually gave in to most of it, a little piece of herself dying from the sacrifice, but she now knew what her father gave up.

"He can sing now? Is he just grasping at straws? Bet it's as average as his acting!" Diamond, the older of her twin sisters, sighed.

"Anything is better than your singing!" Diane defended, ignoring the fact she couldn't utter a sound when she tried to sing. Her sisters though sounded like harpies and thought they were the best in the business.

"Oh! Says the girl you can't sing if her life depended on it!" Emerald added in a tone that Diane knew then they were making fun of her and trying to see her get upset over Jupiter.

"You're just jealous 'cause boys can sing better then both of you!" Zane laughed from next to Diane. Zane had taken after his mother and was able to sing, the two doing it often when either was upset. He also had a talent in white magic, but his weak body was unable to handle too much of its strain.

"Keep fighting down there and I will send you to your room!" Dagger suddenly bellowed from next to Zidane. The children arguing had been getting on her nerves as of late. The twins' having more of an effect on her due to their continued misbehavior around and in the castle. She also had noted that Diane was getting depressed and she was wracking her brain on how to keep her spirits up. She had sacrificed so much to stay on every ones good side during her last three years. She was hoping this play would make her happy.

"Yes, Momma!" They replied in unison.

"I swear it hurts them not to tease her." Dagger grumbled leaning back into her throne chair.

"They explode." Zidane answered her dryly. "Hey... Listen to this! Kinda sounds like something Diane would like."

"What?"

"All's seemingly peaceful in the kingdom of blah blah, the princess about to be married off to another noble but loves her dear knight, Colton. Wow, they aren't hiding whose playing him! In a desperate attempt to free herself from her situation she pleads with the courts magician for a way out. Giving her a potion, he knocks her unconscious unleashing the terms of a nefarious plot to overthrow the Kingdom."

"Oh! It does sound like something she would like! She probably hopes it's full of fighting."

"I do to."

"Someone is getting antsy!"

"I'm just excited as well!"

"Shh, you'll say something! If our plan goes well, we will both be out of here!"

"Plan?!" Zane asked turning around.

"Nothing, sweetie! Your father and I are just discussing something of importance." Dagger answered him sweetly.

Zidane chuckled, "And you were worried I was going to say something!"

Dagger smacked his arm, "Shut it!"

Surprisingly, the show went well and Diane found herself sitting on the edge of her seat. Jupiter acted so well, and his singing was loud and boisterous. She wondered when he found he was able to belt out songs like that. Cole also surprised her by being able to sing as well, singing mostly duets with Jupiter during intermissions. Bermecians were able to dance, but she had never heard any try to sing.

She also loved the show of dogs they had, her favorite part of the show being the dogs sitting out like the keys of a piano, Chester in the back actually playing the tune, the dogs mimicking his key strokes. In the background, the twins and two other girls danced with the chocobos, bowing, shaking tail feathers, and circling one another with the music.

And that red chocobos armor was to die for! Choco would look so terrifying in that armor! She had to have it for him, especially since Zane used him mostly as transportation and he was precious to her. Choco was already outfitted with a simple set of armor, but the proud gold chocobo refused to wear the leather and silver plated armor etched with the Kingdoms symbol. Zane once told her it was because it looked similar to the Knights of Pluto, his hate for the Knights coming from her father being a jerk and teaching him to attack them. Diane was also impressed on how they trained it to look like the chocobo knew what they were saying and knew what was to be performed wordlessly, like attacking soldiers that tried to ambush her rider.

In the end, Jupiter gave a speech to the crowd, wishing everyone a good evening. The actors also came out in mass carrying a banner rolled up and tied shut. Jupiter then turned to them, bowed and turned to look Diane in the eyes.

Diane's breath caught in her throat. His green eyes mesmerizing her as he announced, "And of course, the real reason why we are here, Ladies and gentlemen! This whole production was put together for a very special lady, Princess Diane! Her smile brings nothing but glee to her people and we've seen a lot of her followers go out if the way to please her! Many of our dances hail from this area and spent months training to make it perfect for her. So from all of us hoping for your happiness, Happy 18th birthday Princess Diane!"

With a loud wark from Koko, the group untied the banner and let it fall, the words 'Happy birthday, Princess Diane' written in cursive. Around the words, Diane knew Cole, with his innate talent, had painted the characters of the play around it. Under each picture had a message from the actor under it, adding a personal touch.

"Your highness! We could never think to buy you anything that would fit your status, so we give you something we knew you could take to your heart! We hope you enjoy our banner that our artist, Cole, has painted for you!"

"We wish you farewell this evening, fair maiden, and also have the best wishes for our audience! Good night and we hope to see you at our next feature!" Cole continued.

As the audience began to leave, Diane sat frozen in her chair. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She had not expected anything more than the play itself. It moved her that they had made her something to remember the night and not just the memory. Her sisters made rude remarks as they rushed back to the dining area, where they had been called from to watch the play. Zane was scooped up by her father, the boy starting to question his sisters' tears. Zidane kissed his daughter before leaving her to cry.

"I do hope those are tears of joy?" Dagger inquired, approaching Diane's left.

Diane sniffed and shook her head, "A mix, Mother. I abandoned them for three years and yet they come back like it's only been a month, presenting me with something I can't hope not to want."

"You're relieved then? You've suppressed your natural tendencies for so long."

"It feels like I've found myself again. I just wish I could run down there."

"Jupiter has grown into a fine young man." Dagger pointed out suddenly. A silence then befell Diane, Dagger glancing at her to peek at her facial expression. She was surprised to find Diane looking longingly down on Jupiter's back, watching him help break down the stage, her tears increasing.

"I-" Diane choked at first, "It's like telling me how I've turned into a fine young maiden, Mother. It's just an observation."

"That's a very princess answer." Dagger frowned.

"That's what I am. A princess. Nothing more." Diane snapped suddenly. Wiping tears from her face, she turned away from her mother, "I will freshen up and then I will return to the party."

"I will meet you down there then."

Dagger watched Diane leave the balcony with a scowl. Diane had denied herself the feelings she had wanted to feel during her captivity. She was still happy seeing she still had feelings for Jupiter after so long. Maybe her plan would still work.

(The Next Day)

"Maybe it's from Diane?!" Autumn squealed happily as Jupiter received a letter from a Knight of Pluto. It was the break of dawn and everyone was disturbed by the pounding of the guard's fist on the wooden doors. Jupiter was chosen to answer it and kicked out of bed by Cole. Upon reaching the letter, he yelled up to the rest of them to come to the front.

"Don't they know anything about Cast parties?" Chester asked scratching his chin tiredly. "We shouldn't be up 'til sunset."

"A letter from the royal family, Fatty, is more important than our beauty sleep." Cole hissed at him.

"I'm not fat, I'm plump, rat jerk."

"Read it boy!" Baku bellowed as he entered the room, "You should have already have been reading it. I ain't up for your silence."

"Where's my father?" Jupiter asked as Marcus and Cinna finally came into the room after Baku.

"With your mother somewhere."

Jupiter's spine shivered, "I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Did you not-" Baku was cranky this morning.

"Dear Jupiter," He caught off Baku with a flip of his wrist. "On behalf of the royal family and Princess Diane, we thank you for your performance on the night of my eldest daughter's birthday. I am sorry for waking you up so early, but I would like to see you in person for a proper thank you at noon. Do not feel obligated to come. If you agree to come, a Knight of Pluto will come escort you around 11:30 A.M. Hope we see you, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII."

"THE QUEEN!" Claire screamed when he finished. "We must find our finest clothing!"

"She's got pretty handwriting." Jupiter praised as the twins began to run around excitedly. "Are we going?"

"OHMYGODYES!" Claire and her sister screamed from the back. Jupiter ignored them and looked to Baku.

"What is he planning?" Baku whispered to himself. "Aw, why not! Get cleaned up you louts! We are going to the castle."

"Cool, we haven't been past the castles gates except to do the plays. It will feel weird." Cole began to root around his bags.

"Fang! Stop drinking the moat water." Cole demanded of his pet, tugging on his collar to gain his attention. The large black fang obeyed and sat back in the middle of the boat, panting in the midday sun. The group was all piled into one boat, the lone Alexandrian soldier struggling to get them across with all their weight.

Ruby held on to her son, her excitement for him going to the castle making her clingy. Blank sat on the other side of him, ignoring Ruby and watching the castle. "How long has it been?"

"Yeaaaarrrrrssss!" Cinna responded. "I hope they have lunch available."

"Yeah, like cake." Chester joined Cinna.

"You don't need more cake. You just had some." Baku scolded.

"I get hungry when I'm nervous."

"That's a surprise." Baku snorted.

Finally, they docked at the stone walkway at the entrance of the castle. Jupiter and his friends gaped at the structure in front of them. They had never been in a place so grand. They had dressed as best as a person in their stature could. Jupiter had the nicest outfit, a red suit while Cole wore a simple pair of Bermecian armor, to show he was a page, a person trying to be a dragoon. The twins wore matching dresses that they had made themselves, the Tantalus emblem embellishing the back of their skirts. Chester just really cleaned up, his laziness getting him as far as a nice shirt and pants. The rest of the Tantalus stayed in their original clothes, they had no one to impress here.

"She lives in such a grand place." Autumn gushed as she was helped off the boat.

"It looks calmer then Lindblum's castle." Cole observed sniffing the air. "Smells better to."

"Choco, no! We need to go to the garden, not the courtyard!" They heard a young boy yell angrily from the right.

"Choco? Isn't that Zidane's chocobo?" Blank turned to Baku.

"King Zidane has a chocobo?!" Cole asked looking franticly around.

"Did we never tell him?" Marcus cocked his head.

"Choco!" They heard again as a large golden chocobo ran into the courtyard, skidding to a stop in front of the group. Warking loudly, Choco spread his wings to make himself look bigger. Coles eyes widened as he realized what color Choco's feathers were. He couldn't believe Zidane had a golden chocobo! He was also so large, Choco making his chocobos look like babies compared to his height. He had been training his dark blue chocobo forever, trying to get him to change colors like they had so often before.

"Dude, he's gold." Jupiter whispered. "I forgot she always talked about him. Even came to Lindblum on him a few times when the ship was being serviced."

"He's gorgeous!" Cole breathed excitedly, his hand starting to reach out for Choco's beak.

"Choco! I said no!" Little Zane ran out from the bushes. He stopped next to the chocobo, panting heavily, a slight wheeze in chest. "We... need to be... in the gardens... Diane is waiting."

"Diane?" Jupiter repeated like he was slapped in the face.

The chocobo warked lightly at the boy in response and approached Cole. Zane began again to plead with the large bird. Cole froze, unsure what Choco wanted. He then remembered when Choco's beak caressed a satchel on his waist. It was filled with chopped up gysahl greens to reward Koko for a job well done. Choco had to have a nose of a god to scent it in one little bag.

"He wants my bag of treats." Cole pointed out, quickly untying the bag from his waist. Before he could get it open, Choco snapped the bottom of the bag open, the greens scattering across the cobblestone. Without hesitation, Choco began pecking the ground as fast as he could.

"Choco, you're such a fat bird. Always stalking the person with the treats." Zane sighed watching tiredly.

"It's fine Zane. How are you buddy?!" Cole dismissed looking at Zane. The little Zidane look-a-like wore his usual prince attire which contained his crown and blue and black silk outfit.

"You've grown! Still a little bit on the tiny side but..." Jupiter furthered, "Did you like the play? We thought of you to when we made it."

Zane smiled brightly then. Throwing his arms into the air, "It was awesome! So good! Diane was moved to tears at the end!"

"Oh, your sister." Jupiter glanced away. "Has your sister said anything?"

Zane shook his head, "She hasn't been herself lately. Mommy and Daddy talk about it often. We all know she loved that play, but didn't praise it at the party. She was very silent. She looked stressed."

"She must be trying to distance herself?" Claire wondered. "She's been brainwashed!"

"Mommy will tell you in your meeting with her." Zane informed them, grabbing Choco's reins as the chocobo finished the rest of the pieces on the ground. "Come Choco, let's go the garden like planned. Diane will be angry at us."

Choco warked at him again and straightened, nodding at Cole. Lifting his left foot, Zane used it as a step stool to get into the saddle on his back. With another wark, Choco took off to the left of the group, flying over a hedge of bushes and then a wall, disappearing from site.

"It's approaching noon guys! Move your bums!" Baku bellowed from the back.

Zidane yawned and stretched lazily in his chair as they entered the throne room, Dagger shooting him a glare. Noticing the piercing gaze, he fixed his crown and straightened up. The group approached them slowly, eyeing the soldiers lining the walls in nervousness.

"You have no fear of arrest here." Dagger chuckled. "It was a hectic morning. Many fights broke out at our hearings."

"I was pleased to get your letter this morning, Your Majesty." Jupiter bowed when he was a couple of feet in front of her. The others followed suit before relaxing.

"I'm sure you were up partying all night. That was quite a performance you put on last night. The King and I quite enjoyed it. As did Prince Zane." Dagger smiled gleefully at him.

"It was nothing, Your Majesty."

"When did you learn to sing?" Zidane questioned suddenly.

"You're still on that?" Dagger snapped. She swore he was thinking about it since he heard him sing the night before.

"I wanna know because he had no idea what singing was when Diane was with him."

"I always could sing, but until Diane left did I really start using it. Then Cole found his and I voices meld together really well and we really took off using it to gain audiences." Jupiter answered with a smirk.

"I did notice that! It's quite true." Dagger smiled. She then straightened her back further and regained a regal, serious face. "Other than to thank you for my daughters present, I have called you here for an important manner."

"Is it what Zane told us about Diane? That she wasn't behaving like herself?" Jupiter asked pointing to the doors.

Dagger relaxed with a sigh, "I'm going to kill him! That was secret!"

"He's nine what do you expect?" Zidane argued lowly beside her. He flinched as she glared at him. "Don't complain if you talk about everything in his presence."

Dagger turned back to Jupiter, "Yes, it is about Diane. Over the past year, we have noticed she stopped picking up her daggers and started behaving like a true noble. Not snobby, but she's starting to shun what she used to love. I don't know if it is a natural defense against the fear of losing it due to society's views of how we are supposed to act or something trivial. Remind her of the fun she used to have before the classes and you see an internal struggle on her face. She needs to be herself and the classes have taught her you must be this mask. I don't want to lose my daughter for a better princess; I want my daughter as herself and as a princess when needed. What I want is for you to have a date with her to see if you can break that wall that is preventing my real daughter from coming out."

"A date?" Jupiter stupidly smiled. After a silent minute, he shook his head to regain his composure, "Why me, Your Majesty?"

"You represent all that she used to do before this happened. Zane and I have tried to show her her old outfit and daggers, but she just zones out. Confronted with you, she will have no choice but to crack." Zidane explained. "Under all that pressure is a love she won't be able to resist. And if you succeed, we have a plan for you."

"Plan?"

"True love always breaks spells." Dagger chuckled. "If you succeed, we will allow you to take her hand in marriage."

Jupiter's jaw hit the floor. "Dude, you should do that. You've been pining after her for so long. You can't pass that up." Cole whispered into his ear.

"Wait, wait! He doesn't have a proper title for him to marry her." Blank stepped forward.

"We will knight him to gain this title." Zidane answered him simply. "My daughter is more important than society faux pas."

"A good ruler can't be a puppet to the people." Dagger sighed.

"You really think I can free her from herself?"

"Jupiter, what did you expect her to do when she saw you once more?" Dagger questioned.

"Hit me like usual. Challenge me to a duel the next day." Jupiter answered with a shrug.

"Bet you money that won't happen now." Zidane frowned.

"So will you?" Dagger cocked her head with a smile.

Jupiter glanced at his friends, then his father, and ending at his mother, "I guess I can try."

"Good! She's in her garden, watching Zane play. You can go out there right now. The others can stay around. Zidane is free to get off the throne for the rest of the day." Dagger beamed happily. "Lunch will also be served soon."

"Yes!" Zidane cheered.

Dagger ignored him, "Someone please take our friend here and take him to Diane. He will be joining her for lunch and dinner as well today. Treat him nicely."

An Alexandrian soldier silently walked up to him and saluted him. He nodded at the young woman and let himself be led by her out a side door. The group watched him in worry before looking at, a once again frowning, Dagger.

"Your highness, your mother has sent this boy to see you as an honored guest and wants me to tell you that he will be joining you from lunch to dinner." The Alexandrian soldier saluted the relaxing princess. Diane looked up at her in surprise noticing Jupiter at the entrance of the garden.

"Thank you. You are relieved." Diane dismissed standing up. "Jupiter, you may approach."

Jupiter waited for the soldier to disappear back into the castle before walking forward. He could see now why they were worried, her back was as straight as a rod and her face held a blank expression. Her hands were laced in front of her like a proper lady. She looked fantastic in the light yellow dress she wore, her hair down except two strands on the side of her face pulled back in a small ponytail. "Long time, no see, Princess." Jupiter tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was happy to see her, so happy he wanted to embrace her so hard.

"Yes, it has been a long time." Diane admitted as he finally stood in front of her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's been calm. I was just soaking up some rays."

"Ah, you're feeling stuffy?"

"Just cold."

Jupiter was taken a back from her response. "I- What's wrong Diane?"

Diane looked away, "I don't know what you mean...?"

Jupiter frowned. This wasn't the girl remembered. "Never mind. So your castle is awesome! I can't believe I've never been in here before."

"It's to be expected from your status."

"Ouch. I know I'm poor, but damn, don't point it out that way." Jupiter found himself getting angry at her. He saw her frown and pinched himself for the outburst. "I'm sorry. Let's go have lunch. We can discuss what you've been up to for the past three years."

Diane smiled up at him, "That sounds lovely."

The sun seemed to set soon after Jupiter and Diane had lunch. The two had gotten so caught up in each other's adventures, time flew by. Jupiter was happy to see she was still a good listener and still loved adventure stories. He also saw what her mother had been talking about seeing an internal struggle on her face when reminded of her past. During those times, a little bit of the true Diane would show, even if for just a split second. As they ate dinner, Diane looked to become stressed and became silent. He noticed she was avoiding his gaze, but glancing when she thought he wasn't looking.

After dinner, Jupiter walked arm in arm with Diane through her garden. She pointed all the flowers and named them, Jupiter quickly noticing they were either blue or red, some purple. The moon soon appeared over them as they walked, Diane leading them to a bench that was lighted by lanterns mounted on poles. The bench actually stood underneath a large terrace where her father was sitting and talking with the others. Diane didn't seem to notice.

Jupiter had seen enough, he was going to begin to push down her walls. "Diane, I think it's time we talked seriously."

Diane frowned and looked at him with a panicked face, "We just talked... Was it not serious enough?"

Jupiter shook his head, "No." He sat on the bench, pulling her down beside him. "Diane, I missed you."

"I missed you to Jupiter. I'm really happy you are here right now."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"You know what I mean! You're worrying everyone. It's like you don't want to try to be yourself."

"It's what they taught me."

"Your mother said she tried to tell you that you can be yourself, but to behave properly when the time calls for it. That's the point of the classes. Behind closed doors you can do anything!"

"It won't change anything. I can't return to the streets." Diane gulped. Jupiter saw the first hint of tears in her eyes. The true her was starting to break through.

"If your father still can, what's stopping you? I heard you even stopped training with your daggers."

"Why touch them when I can't wear the outfit they go with?"

"Diane? Where's the girl I love?" Jupiter demanded. "Where's the girl that didn't care what they thought? The one who loved her daggers 'cause it got her closer to her father? The girl who complained the most when she had to wear a dress? Where's this girl that I missed for three years?"

Diane began crying, her voice choked, "She had to go into hiding. She was tired of fighting!"

Jupiter suddenly felt bad for making her cry and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. "You got overwhelmed, Diane. It's over now, you can relax. You can be yourself now."

"Jupiter, I tried. I tried so hard, but it made me weak! Last night was the first time I was able to feel what I used to, but then I felt sick afterwards. I missed it so much, it made my heart hurt." She sobbed then, burying her face into Jupiter's chest. "Jupiter, I don't want us to be separated again! I can't stand that we can't be together forever!"

"I know what you mean. When did we fall in love?"

"I don't know. Was it our letters back and forth?" Diane sobbed into his shirt. The two froze, Jupiter embracing Diane gently. He glanced around the darkening garden, trying to keep his mind preoccupied. He focused on a spot filled with shadows, a part of them starting to move suspiciously.

"Princess, sorry to interrupt, but it is getting too dark out here. May we ask you to return inside the castle?" Beatrix approached from the darkness.

Diane sniffed and looked at her, "Yeah, I must get to bed."

"Do you want me to return tomorrow?" Jupiter asked letting her go.

Wiping away her tears, she smiled up at him, "I would love that a lot Jupiter. I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Good night Diane." Jupiter stood, helping her up as well.

"Good night, Jupiter. I look forward to tomorrow." Diane smiled back. Hugging him again, she pecked him on the cheek. Jupiter stood shocked, the feeling of her lips lingering lightly on his cheek.

"Sorry for interrupting, Jupiter." Beatrix patted him on the shoulder, following Diane inside.

Jupiter smiled and started to walk away, "It's fine. I think I get to marry your Princess."

"You were with Jupiter a long time." Zidane entered his daughter's room after knocking to make sure she wasn't still indecent. He found her tucked in bed and cuddled to her stuffed moogle doll. Her face was red from crying off and on, but she looked less stressed to him.

"We had a lot to talk about." Diane yawned, sitting up.

"I saw you kiss him." Zidane sat at the edge of her bed. "Are you free of your self-imprisonment?"

"Was I that bad?"

"Honey, I didn't even know you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Diane looked down. "Daddy, why can't I marry Jupiter?"

"In a way, you're stuck. No war going on, it's hard to be promoted like I was."

"Then my love for him can't be fulfilled."

"You might be surprised."

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm going out to the bar, want me to say hi to the rest of the guys for you?" He stood back up, Diane noticing he was in his thief outfit.

"Would you please Daddy?" Diane batted her eyes.

"Of course sweetie!" He kissed her forehead before leaving. "Your mother will be happy to see you back to your old self."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, my sweet?"

"Screw the rules!"

"That's right Diane! Screw the rules!" Both laughed as Zidane left.

Diane smiled at her closed door. She then glanced across her room to her closet. Hanging on her closet door was her thief outfit, pulled out from the depths of her clothes to air out. On the knob of the door, hung her daggers in their protective sheaths. After her day with Jupiter, she felt a need to wear it. A need she was happy to feel. Also she felt restless like her body needed to run. She would have a surprise for Jupiter when he came tomorrow. Her daggers were thirsty for his blood and her lips aching for his desperate card to beat her at a duel.

She didn't even know how she would get to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Princess of The Thieves

Chapter 9

Zidane hissed angrily at the breakfast table, the morning light searing his tired eyes. After a night of drinking and returning early in the morning, he was barely able to sleep off the alcohol in his system before Dagger got him up for breakfast. Now he suffered, every noise feeling like a stab to his temples and the light threatened to burn his eyes out. The twins took the opportunity to torture him, purposly scratching their plates with their knives and clanking glasses, giggling every time he flinched or twitched in pain. Zane watched with curious eyes while he ate his eggs. He did not quite understand why his father was in so much pain from lack of sleep.

Finally, after a long scratch on a plate, Zidane had enough, "Diamond, Emerald, do that again and I will make your life miserable when Daddy can think straight again."

"Serves you right." Dagger grunted from next to him. "You drank yourself silly when all you've had has been wine for the last few years."

"I've been through some scotch and gin." He covered his face with his hands.

"Yes, but in moderation."

"Daddy? Mother?" They heard Diane enter the dining hall. She was dressed in a light blue sun dress, her hair tied up in a bun.

"Some one finally rolled out of bed. I had the guards call you an hour a go." Dagger scolded gently. She watched as Diane scurried over, excitement and worry on her face. She got excited herself, Diane actually showing emotion and looking happy. "What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry mother. My mind was preoccupied this morning. What's wrong with Daddy?" Diane slid into her chair. Stabbing her food with her fork in an unladylike manner, she began shoveling food into her mouth. "He have too much fun with his friends last night?"

"It was amazing!" Zidane whimpered, partly from pain, "Until now!"

"You're eating a little hastily there my love. Are you okay?" Dagger asked as Diane choked on a pancake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Diane answered her when she finally got the food down. "No time to sit and chat. I have lots to do today."

"Oh? Do tell."

"After my handwriting class, I have to go straight to the training field. I've become rusty with my daggers and I need to regrease them." Dagger couldn't help but look at her daughter with her mouth a jar. Zidane even stopped rubbing his temples to stare at her. She noticed their looks and glanced between them nervously, "What? I say something weird?"

"Oh no! What happened to our proper sister?!" Diamond cried out, Emerald sobbing into her shoulder.

"She broke out of her bonds!" Zane shouted happily.

"By golly, he succeeded." Zidane whispered to Dagger.

Dagger gave Diane a pleasant smile. "Are we dueling this evening?"

"Tonight? You're not prepared after a year of not training to take on Jupiter." Zidane tried to reason. "Well unless, he truly focused on just singing for the past few years."

"My speed should best him anyways. That was his main enemy three years a go."

"Honey, even your endurance is-"

Diane stood up, cutting off her father, "That's not the point, Dad! Jupiter and I are long over due for this! Whether I win or lose means nothing!"

Zidane and Dagger exchanged glances. Nodding after a minute, they smiled at their daughter. "Want me to go get your daggers sharpened?" Zidane asked standing up as well.

"And for me to send the challenge letter?" Dagger winked evilly. "I haven't written one in a long time. I can trash talk him down."

"When did you need to write challenge letters?"

Zidane chuckled then and eyed Dagger, leaning in towards her, "Yes, do tell our daughter what your challenges were. They did eventually involve her."

Dagger blushed and hit Zidane, "Not important honey. Do you want me to or not? It will give you more time to warm up."

Diane stared at her parents, confused at their behavior. "If you would please, the best parents in the world!"

"It is done. Anything for our children." Dagger smiled. She chuckled as Diane squealed in happiness and ran off to grab her daggers.

Jupiter pinned Cole to the ground playfully. A bout of boredom brought upon a tap to the side which caused a shove, then caused chaos as Cole tackled Jupiter to the ground. The girls jumped in as well as Fang playfully protected his owner by nipping at Jupiters arms and legs. The older men looked on while they sat at their bar table, wishing they were that young again.

"Give up, you rat bastard!" Jupiter yelled as Cole began to fight back, his face ground into the floor.

"Never!" He shouted back as he freed his back legs from under Jupiter. Using his flexible spine, he curled his legs up and got a foot on Jupiters face. He began to push Jupiter back, succeeding with considerable ease.

"Dude! Get your foot off my face!" Jupiter demanded trying to fight the clawed paw.

"Get your face off my foot!" Cole hissed as he concentrated.

"Well, that's a new way to use that leg strength." Zidane suddenly appeared over them.

Cole screamed in surprise and kicked Jupiter away, scrambling to his feet. Jupiter fell down next to Zidane, three claw marks scoring his cheek. Blood flowed down from them with considerable speed. He glanced up at Zidane before joining Cole. The girls soon flanked them, looking nervous.

"That's why you don't mess with a Bermecians feet." Zidane laughed watching Jupiter's cheek bleed onto his chest.

"It's nothing. I will dab it with a potion in a minute." Jupiter shrugged.

"What brings you out into the streets, Zidane?" Cinna asked leaning back from the table to look around the teenagers.

Zidane smiled and shrugged, "Nothing much. Picked up some black smith items, visited a jewelry maker, hit the weapons shop."

"Black smith?" Cole pointed out looking at Jupiter excitedly.

Jupiter thought he was hearing wrong, "Don't you guys have your own black smith?"

"Yes, but Diane doesn't like using him cause he gives her a hard time about being a princess and how princess' shouldn't wield weaponry. She wanted her daggers sharpened, so I obliged."

Jupiter smiled happily, "So she's back?"

"If you mean my true daughter, then yes!" Zidane smiled with relief. "She wanted them sharpened for practice. She's been feeling a little rusty as of last night."

"Does she want a challenge?" Claire smiled evilly.

"They are overdue." Autumn added grabbing onto Coles arm.

Zidane shook his head, "I wouldn't know her plans. She has been running around like a mad man all morning."

Jupiter sighed, "I'm glad to hear that last push was what she needed."

"Yes." Zidane side glanced. "Speaking of that, a deal is a deal. Now I had this specialty made. You lose it, you lose your head."

Blank and Marcus leaned back as well, Baku standing up. "You're not serious?" Jupiter stood with his mouth open, unable to say a word while his friends stared wide eyed as Zidane pulled a small black box from his pocket. "He's not worth her time."

"Apparantly, he is! My daughter was a puppet for the longest time." Zidane argued with their logic. Jupiter may not have been a great thief, but he had other qualities that Diane valued. And if he could help it, no noble raised boy was touching his daughter. "As much as I hate of having the thought of giving my daughter away to any guy, I have to settle for the best we can get."

"Aw! He's settling for you." Cole whimpered jokingly putting his head on Jupiter's shoulder. Jupiter angrily glanced at him for a second before returning his gaze onto the ring box.

Zidane glanced among them all, a michivious smile upon his face. After seeing the girls get anxious and begin to fret, he flipped the box open to show a gold ring with a fairly large sapphire stone set in the middle with tiny, tiny diamonds surrounding it. Sapphire was her favorite stone, a proper stone to get on her marriage band if she was to cherish it forever. Jupiter was mystified at it. He had never seen something so beautiful given to him to give to someone he cared about. Slowly, he reached out for the box, Zidane snapping it closed and pulling back like a tease.

"Wait, wait. There are some rules to come with this ring." Zidane pointed out walking past them. Pulling up a chair to the table where his friends sat, he made himself comfortable and stole Cinnas drink. "One, again, _do not lose it_. I just paid a pretty Gil to have this made. Lose it. Deal's off. Two, she must be asked and she must agree. Three, you have a week's time."

"A week!" Jupiter found his voice. How does one guy propose to a girl he hadn't seen in years in just a week! He hadn't even told her all of his adventures yet. Nor had she to him.

"Yes, a week. Dagger and I are giving Diane a present she's been begging for for several years. Now that she's of age, she can properly enjoy it."

"What's that?" Baku asked, his interest peaked.

"What has been her dream since she was little?" Zidane asked sipping whatever Cinna had hestitantly. The group looked at him in confusion.

"Oh! Oh! Jupiter we know!" Cole excitedly barked looking at Jupiter.

"Huh? We do?"

"Yes! She always talks about how she wants to…" Cole began to hint slowly.

Jupiter thought for a second as Cole made circling motions towards himself, like he was trying to get the thought to come to him. It then dawned on him, "She has always said she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and see the things he had."

"Minus the war, of course!" Cole clapped.

"Bingo! You are true Jupiter." Zidane smiled, "In secrecy, we have been preparing for the trip. We were going to ask you to come with anyways, but now this challenge will make it easier. Two surprises for my eldest. But you are to keep your mouth shut about that. Dagger and I will tell her ourselves."

"You hear that?" Blank reitinerated, "Just focus on your proposal."

"You're not going to fight this?" Marcus curiously asked Blank as Jupiter was handed the ring box.

Blank shrugged, "I gave up awhile a go."

"We have lots to plan!" Claire squeaked, the group dragging a dumbfounded Jupiter away from the table. "There's the wording!"

"The right moment!"

"The feeling!"

"I bet you we're going to have to corner him to do it." Cole chuckled. Fang whined happily beside him, laughing his own way. "He gets so gummed up when something serious is brought up about her."

"I-I don't know how to propose to a girl!" Jupiter was finally able to muster up when forcefully sat at a table in the corner of the bar. "We haven't even caught up yet!"

"I don't think that's important!" Cole dismissed before rethinking, "Maybe the end of the week could be good. That way you two become comfortable with each other. Proposing might chase her away."

"Put it in a song?" Charles asked as he joined them at their table. He carried a carcass for the dogs, his turn for feeding them. Fang eyed him hungrily, knowing this full well. Fang whined loudly, attracting the dogs in the surrounding area. They rushed to Charles side. "Thanks Fang!" Charles sighed chucking the carcass away from him, the dogs rushing it.

Claire wagged her finger at the idea, "That sounds amazing!"

Jupiter shot it down, "It's not her."

"Then, what is her?"

"Straight forward most likely." Jupiter whispered. "She loves simple things. She says it's always so complicated in the castle."

"So straight forward it is, but that requires the right moment." Autumn thought out loud to herself. "Pick a time that feels right then. That will be probably last minute!"

"I still have to get her a birthday present." Jupiter changed the subject.

"Make it the proposal." Cole snorted.

"With a ring I didn't buy?" Jupiter glared. "That will make me look cheap."

"What do you want to get her then?"

"I have no idea." Jupiter looked down.

"Kupo! I have a letter for Mr. Jupiter from Princess Diane! Read immediately, kupo, she told me!" Kupo came running in excitedly. He glanced around quickly, noticed Jupiter and jumped excitedly before running towards him. "Kupopopopopo!"

"Kupo, calm down! It can't be that exciting!" Jupiter stood up to get the letter.

"I wonder what it is? It's got our friend all upset and excited!"

"Kupo! I haven't seen the princess in forever and then she gives me such an important task! Kupopopopopo!" Kupo gushed, dancing in place. "And she was smiling!"

"Thanks for delivering it, Kupo! Can you tell me what it is?" Jupiter spoke calmly as he was handed the letter.

"Yes, kupo!" Kupo twirled around happily, "It's a challenge letter! She wants to duel you tonight!"

"That's too soon! She's out of practice, I will have the advantage." Jupiter shook his head as he read the note. Reading an insult at the bottom that made him smile, he nodded at Kupo, "Tell her I will be there when the moons are over our heads. The time the night belongs to the thieves."

Kupo danced in place again before running out of the door to deliver the message. Jupiter handed the note to Cole, who read it and laughed before passing it on. "Hey, uncle Zi-?" Jupiter began to ask before turning and noticing Zidane was gone, his father shrugging at him.

"He left when the moogle came in." Cinna told him with a chuckle.

Jupiter gave them a confused look before it dawned on him, "He knew of this!"

The two moons shone brightly over the courtyard. Zidane had the outline of the yard dotted with laterns to illuminate the area so the group could see the two battle. He also had benches and various items that could be lifted taken away to reduce accidents and interruptions. Diane stood on one side, flanked by her mother and father, twirling her daggers in anticipation as Jupiter and his group approached from the docks. She was back in her thief outfit, a welcoming change from her dresses. She couldn't believe why she gave it up. She forgot how light and flexible it was. She especially loved that it didn't give her a back ache.

Jupiter withdrew his sword from its sheath on his back, "So we are back to our normal selves I heard?"

Diane chuckled, "Oh, yes and how dare I not meet you with my daggers upon our reunion. They are thirsty for your defeat."

"I feel you are underestimating me, Prin~cess!" Jupiter snided as his group stepped to the side. "I've gotten way better since you last saw!"

"Let our blades talk for us then." Diane crouched.

"Don't hurt each other too much!" Zidane shouted along with Dagger as they side stepped.

"Remember your instincts Diane." Zidane reminded her as she ran past them. "And don't get pinned!"

The screech of metal clashing together rang out as Diane tackled Jupiter. It was soon followed by sparks as Diane attacked him with a flurry of blows, allowing him only to block. She jumped around him, avoiding kicks as he tried to unsteady her. He pushed back and swung, Diane jumping out of the way and flipped backwards. She bolted towards the courts wall before Jupiter could swing at her again. Her arms ached, they were used to the simple life after a year and Jupiter had gotten stronger and had a larger sword then before. She needed to rest and some how use an advantage. Height was a good one! Told by many schlors and army personal that it was a foolproof tactic that had an eighty percent success rate. She hoped her body remembered how to scale a wall. As she thought her tactic over, Jupiter gave chase. Diane heard his sword scrap the ground as he caught up to her.

"Why are you running?!" Jupiter demanded swinging his sword against her open back. He was relieved when she rolled forward just in time for him to miss. "You're not scared of losing are you?"

"Ofcourse not. I just want to try something!" Diane laughed while she launched forward and scurried up the wall as fast as she could. She slipped a little at the top, but regained her footing hoping no one saw her floundering. She was hoping he was still too clumsy to follow her as she ran the length of the wall to one of the towers for it's shade. Disappearing into the darkness, she turned to see where Jupiter stood. He was running at her at full speed, his sword in his sheath. She was confused at first until she noticed she had taken shelter by the tower that was conventintly located right behind a corner. He was going to ricochet up the corner to her.

"You live here, honey!" Jupiter laughed as he did just what she thought. "Don't bolt this this-"

Diane cut him off with a kick across the face when he jumped up onto the wall. He was flung off the ledge and landed shoulder first into the dirt. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He opened his eyes to see where Diane had gone. She was just above him and falling quickly, a knee jutted in his direction. He screamed in horror right before she landed, the scream turning into squeak as she forced the rest out of his lungs. She scurried away seconds later, crouching in the middle of the field to wait for him to regain his footing.

She didn't like she had failed to notice all the towers she could hide in were on each corner. Corners were much easier to climb then a flat one, anyone could do it. Even Jupiter. She did like watching him cough and struggle to get back up after her last assault. It was a bonus when he threw up. Her tail swung back and forth in happiness at her success until she saw the look of pure hatred on Jupiters face when he stood back up.

She had thrown the proverbal gauntlet down it seemed, Jupiter drawing his sword silently as he glared. He shrugged his shoulders as he pointed the sword at her. He then smiled challengingly and motioned for her to come at him. She snorted playfully and did as he wanted, charging at him straight on. He smirked back and dodged last minute, Dianes slash only going through air as he side stepped her. Diane was caught off guard as he kicked her with his shin and sent her flying backwards. She skirted across the ground, rolling in ways she never thought she could before. Her daggers disappeared out of her hands when she started rolling side ways, the blades stuck in the ground. She finally came to a stop on her face, her body protesting and pulsing angrily as it slammed the ground. She was seeing stars from one kick! She cursed herself. She could barely move except to turn her head to watch Jupiter approach her, a look of concern in his eyes. She gave a light hearted laugh and balled her fists.

"Are you okay, Diane?" Jupiter asked quietly when he kneeled next to her. "I didn't mean to kick you that hard."

As Diane went to answer she was surrounded by a greenlight, her pains alleviatly as it worked. Her mother had cast curaga on her. When the light faded, Diane tiredly got her knees and smiled at him. "It seems I lost..."

"I'm sorry."

"Jupiter finally has a notch in his favor." Diane giggled lightly. She gave him a sly look, "It seems the roles are reverse."

"Roles?" Jupiter cocked his head in confusion.

Diane snickered as she suddenly planted a kiss on Jupiter. He tensed, confusion filling his eyes. Diane pulled back a second later. He looked at her in shock. She chuckled, "It's your revenge kiss, if you don't mind me using it that is." Diane winked and stood up.

"No, no! You can do that anytime!" Jupiter stood up as well. "You should lose a lot more Diane!" Jupiter heard his friends snicker, causing him to blush. Diane smiled proudly and walked calmly to her parents, Dagger checking her over for any additional healing.

Diane stayed out for another hour before the fight caught up to her and she was falling asleep in the middle of her sentences. Zidane called it a night, carrying his daughter inside to take her to bed. Jupiter was hesitant to leave, but was dragged home by his father.

Thinking Diane's crushing defeat would change the way she acted, Jupiter treaded lightly around her the next day. To his surprise it didn't change anything! She acted like her jovial self and even invited him to have tea and lunch with her and her mother, Zidane suddenly having to leave to play judge in the Village of Dali, where a murder had occurred over a land dispute. The day after that, they played bandits unofficially with Lirian, who along with her father, was upset that Diane and him were running around like three year olds. Zane joined in on the fun until his lungs couldn't take the excitement and began to fight him for air. Queen Garnet then stepped in and ended the game, snapping at her daughter for allowing Zane to get so worked up. Diane lowered her head and apologized. Jupiter then hid along with Diane in the gardens playing hide and seek.

Today, Jupiter found her once again on the training grounds, but this time with her father. He had a beautifully crafted blue and gold Theif blade. Diane had her -what had she called it?- butterfly sword. Together they practiced swinging it a certain way, then stepping forward to do a special move. Zidane then added another step and threw the blade down, a swirl of fire erupting from the ground where it touched. Jupiter jumped at the magic, but Diane didn't even flinch. They must have been doing it all morning.

"Tidal flame is the easiest to learn! I wonder what I am doing wrong in teaching you?" Zidane stomped his foot when Diane tried it and just got a wisp of dirt.

"Maybe I'm just unable to conjure magic Father?" Diane wondered as she hugged her blade, her eyes glued to the ground.

Zidane didn't think so, he knew she had it in her. She was just exhausted from trying all morning. "We'll call it quits for now. Lunch is about to be served and you have your date with Jupiter. We will reconvene after with Beatrix. Maybe she will see what I don't."

"But Daddy, I don't think-"

"You're just saying that cause your exhausted. Go relax." Zidane interrupted her. "There he is now!"

Diane whirled around, a look of fear on her face. "How long were you there?"

Jupiter decided to play it cool, "Just long enough to walk into "it's lunch time, go relax."

She visually relaxed, Zidane smiling at his obvious lie. "Good! I've been having a horrible morning! Let's enjoy our lunch." Diane tried to pep herself up. "I hope you don't mind a sweaty princess. Daddy was teaching me sword moves now that I've proven I can wield Butterfly with ease."

"I don't mind." Jupiter smiled offering his arm. "Are wee going to the gardens?"

Diane nodded in response and slid her hand through his offered arm. Handing her sword to her father, the two began to walk off.

Noticing the stress on her face, Jupiter dared not ask what Zidane was teaching her for fear of upsetting her further. Though the conversation went stale after a few seconds, he still didn't want to bring it up.

Instead she did, "Why is it so hard to do sword art?"

"I don't know. I know my father knows nothing of it or he would have taught it to me." Jupiter shrugged trying to stay neutral in tone.

"Daddy knows it and he came from your troupe." Diane whined, "and he was younger then me when he learned!"

"He is made of different stuff, came from different planet or something."

"Are you saying it's cause of my mothers-"

"No! Your mother is a summoner! Therefore very magical! You can do the Tidal Flame move. I agree with your father that you were tired and you need to relax first."

"How do you know the name of-?" Diane glared angrily at him. Jupiter avoided her gaze, knowing he slipped. "You were there to see me fail!"

"You didn't fail. The flame just wasn't there." Jupiter defended poorly.

Diane flew out of her chair and began to walk briskly to the castle. Jupiter ran after her.

"Diane! I'm sorry! I know it's frustrating to fail a new move but it's nothing to be embarrassed about it." Jupiter tried to calm her. "You will get it."

Diane stopped and sobbed, "This isn't the first time he tried to teach me this move! This is the third time!"

"Third?"

"Dad thinks I have to trance to get it. The surge of emotions making the magic easier to cast in desperation."

"Trance does help, but there is no reason to be desperate." Jupiter argued. "How is he able to do it then?"

"He said he was able to master it when he was alone for that year before I was conceived. He doesn't want me to to have to resort to trance though."

"It would be a crutch." Jupiter agreed looking around. There had to be away for her to conjure the flames in the attack. Seeing a flame flicker on the corner of his eye, he turned toward a torch that was ever burning on a statue of an old queen. Grabbing Diane, he dragged her towards it.

"To do magic one must have imagination." Jupiter told her as she stared at him in confusion. "Why is that?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe that's what's going wrong." Jupiter pointed out. "We are all familiar with fire. It burns, its hot, it destroys."

"All right so what does this do with imagination?"

"I'm guessing your father learned this move in trance cause he was so angry, he wanted the enemy to burn. That in turn, brought upon the magic. Overtime, he got used to doing it and had no longer needed the crutch of using his anger, worry, and fear as a catalyst."

"That sounds plausible." Diane thought for a second.

"And it probably doesn't help you have been told you can't cast magic. So your disabled from that to. You need to picture something burning and allow yourself to believe you can cast it." Jupiter advised gently.

"I can try?" Diane looked at him apprehensively. She then glanced at the flames, watching them dance in their oil filled pot. Closing her eyes, she imagined something burning in it, her notebook full of notes on how to be a proper lady at all times. She smiled at the image and tried to fight the urge to put her sisters in it as well. "I think I got the imagery down. Do you really think I can cast magic?"

"I believe you can. It's in your blood." Jupiter smiled. He gently shoved her, "You put your sisters in there right?"

She shoved him harder and barked, "No! A notebook telling me how to wear my dresses."

"Ew! We need to find the real one then." Jupiter stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Nah, giving it to the hellions. They will appreciate it."

"Why help them?"

"They did let me borrow some of their dresses for the class."

Jupiter clicked his tongue, "Fine. Would have looked pretty."

"Diane! Lunch is over! Let's try this again!" Diane heard her father shout from a balconey.

"Do you wanna watch?" Diane asked with a nervous smile.

"I have all day. I wish I could train with you, but my swords at home."

"That's fine, you don't have to." Diane smiled grabbing his hand. "I will give you the best seat in the house! Hopefully, Lirian doesn't take it."

Zidane was elated to see his daughter was happier to be back on the training field along with Jupiter. Lirian stood next to her mother, a smile on her face as Diane was handed her sword back. Beatrix looked Diane over calmly and then had her watch as her daughter performed a magic spell as well. It was her signature move, Chimmihazard. Lirian performed it well and proudly stood next to her mother. Jupiter couldn't hear them, but watched as Beatrix began to lecture Diane, posing and swinging her sword. Zidane stood behind her twirling his blade out of anxiousness.

Finally, Diane got to try it again. Zidane went first, once again to demonstrate how to do it. Diane mimicked him perfectly and this time was rewarded with a spark and a small fire ball. Jupiter laughed as Diane screamed in excitement and happily jumped around. Beatrix and Lirian clapped and looked pleased with their princess while Zidane kissed her forehead. Jupiter clapped as well and shouted, "I told you, it took imagination!"

Diane nodded at him and blew a kiss his way, "That's why your my best friend!"

Jupiter tried to hide the chuckle Lirian caused when she looked at Diane with a hurt puppy expression. Lirian always considered herself Dianes best friend, but she annoyed the hell outta Diane on most days. She was a good friend at best, but Diane couldn't help think of her as an overprotective guard. Diane quickly hugged her upon seeing the face and bounced around with her. It instantly cheered her up and the two turned back to Zidane.

Jupiter watched as they began to do the move over and over again, refining it and making it bigger. He also watched as Diane added her own move, a spin kick, before hitting the ground with the blade. Zidane looked pleased at the difference and clapped happily everytime she succeeded.

"You smell like burning wood!" Jupiter sniffed at Diane as they walked to the boat to take him home.

"Well that's all the dummies fault. He didn't have to burst into flames like he did!" Diane snapped, trying to keep a smile off her face. She gave up and laughed.

"A girl friend who smells like a pit grill is a girl for me. Though you would keep me hungry." Jupiter laughed as well.

"Girlfriend?" Jupiter's eyes went wide. "How long have we been together?" Diane asked looking into his face. He couldn't read what she was thinking and was unsure of she was happy or not.

"I would say since I took that first kiss from you." Jupiter smiled at her.

Diane smiled back at him, "I don't know about that. I think it was when we were 12. When you allowed me into the "cave" for that first time."

"That was a pride thing. That was my man cave, no one but Cole, Fang, and I should be in it."

Diane nodded in mock understanding, "I was the exception to the rule?"

"You're allowed in any man cave. You understand us."

"Interesting. So it was our first kiss?" Diane glanced at the two moons. "It doesn't feel that long ago."

Jupiter looked up at the moons as well, "We grew old quick. Eighteen years have just flown right by."

"My parents are probably not ready. They saw so much when they were younger then us. The peace has been making everything go so fast."

"Time flies when you are having fun." Jupiter giggled. "Speaking of fun. I brought you a present."

Diane looked at him in surprise, "A present? You didn't have to!"

Jupiter chuckled, "No, I had to! It means a lot to me to give it to you."

Diane shook her head as Jupiter reached into his pocket, "Jupiter, you know my feelings on gifts. I feel bad cause you torture yourself to get me something-!" Diane argued, tears starting to form in her eyes. She felt him grab her hand as she wiped away her tears with the other and put something in it.

"It was no trouble at all." Jupiter smiled as she looked at her hand.

"A red ribbon?!" Diane gasped as she extended the ribbon across both her hands. It had a silky feel to it and shined in the moon light. "Its beautiful!"

Jupiter blushed and scratched his head, "I tried to look at the blue ones, but this one kept calling out my name. Reds not usually your favorite color, but I figured it could be a symbol of our friendship. I thought it would look good in your ponytail."

Diane began to cry again, this time happily, "I love it! Can you put it on for me for the first time? I don't want my hand maids to touch it first."

"Of course! Lets see how well I fit in." Jupiter joked grabbing the ribbon from her and turning her around. He gently tied the ribbon on, and stepped back after giving her a large bow on top of the ponytail. Diane then turned around to face him. "Oh I did good! You're gorgeous!"

Diane blushed and looked down, "Thank you again Jupiter. I will have to see it in a mirror when I get in. I'm happy you gave it to me."

"I love you Diane." Jupiter kissed her cheek. He glanced down the walkway to find Zidane approaching. "Your dads on the way."

"Oh well then. It must be dinner time." Diane quickly kissed his cheek back. "Good night! I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrows the dinner party so heck yeah I will be here." Jupiter smiled.

Diane smiled back before reluctantly stepping away from him to walk to her father, who stood just a couple feet away, giving them room to say their goodnights. Jupiter watched as they hugged and as Diane pointed out the ribbon. Zidane looked at it and even touched it before glancing at Jupiter. Jupiter didn't expect the smirk on his face, but figured he counted it as a step towards their proposal which would have to be tomorrow. There was no more wiggle room. He checked his pocket once more for the ring box and sighed happily when he felt it. He watched as they began to walk to the castle hand in hand, leaving him in the dark awaiting his boat to go home.

"Daddy?" Diane whispered as they walked down the stairs to the dining room. She had noticed her family had been acting weird all day and dodging her. Finally, she cornered her father after she got on her new dress to impress Jupiter. It was fashioned like her usual powder blue dress that she wore to dinner parties, but instead was a deep red. Dotted into her hair were red gems while her hair was braided, Jupiter's ribbon weaved through the braid. Even her sandals were red to complete the ensemble. Zidane thought it was strange at first but then realized she was just trying to get the most out of Jupiter's attention before she feared the worse and went on their separate ways. Zidane wanted to tell her about his plans, but kept them to himself. He just hoped Jupiter grew a set and would actually pop the question tonight.

"Yes, honey, it looks good on you." He replied with a smirk.

"Stop it! I know I look good! I'm asking about something else."

"Well ask away darling."

"How was Mom able to marry you?" Diane glanced at Zidanes face. She looked surprised as he froze. "Daddy?"

"It was a unanimous decision by our friends and your mother. She's queen. No one questioned her logic though it hurt her social life with the rich lords and ladies." He answered true.

"Then can't I persuade her to allow me to marry Jupiter."

Oh he hated lying to her, "Its not going to fly. Our predictament was different. Everyone was scared with out a complete monarch and heirs so they eventually settled for what we did. You, they aren't so desperate. Our people want to see you go to a successful and well bred man."

"But I don't like any of them! Neither do you!"

"Diane, don't be that way. When your queen you can do whatever you want." Zidane shrugged, internally sick with himself with the words coming out of his mouth. He walked past her, ending the conversation. "Our friends await my love. Try to enjoy the night."

"Wow, she's getting a little desperate. Look at that red dress!" Coles mouth dropped when Diane entered the garden. Jupiter's mouth dropped open as well, but unlike Cole, he dropped his wine glass, butlers swooping in to clean up the mess before it even registered what just occurred.

"She's beautiful." He complimented, a starry look in his eyes. "She's even wearing the ribbon."

"She's begging to be engaged to you. You have to go dance with her." Cole urged pushing on his friend. Jupiter jerked forward from the shoves and began his walk towards Diane.

Diane held her breath as Jupiter approached. She was in love with his outfit. He wore a deep red dress coat, a lighter red vest underneath it, a white undershirt tucked in under that. His pants matched his coat in shade and fabric. He wore fine black shoes and wore a red top hat complete with a white band and a red rose on the rim. The twins must have made him that outfit just for the dinner. They were required to dress nicely, the party also holding several of Alexandrias richest for a final dance to celebrate peace and Diane's birth.

The party was well on its way, Diane arriving late due to a wardrobe malfunction. Jupiter drank white wine nervously as he had waited, the stress of the whole group on him to ask for her hand by midnight or the trip was off.

"You look amazing Diane!" Jupiter finally approached. Diane sat next to her mother, her gaze glued to the ground. Dagger immediately left her chair then, not wanting them to feel more watched then they already were. Jupiter noticed Diane didn't look happy.

Diane's face lifted and she greeted him with a small smile. "Thank you Jupiter. I thought your gift needed a matching outfit."

"You look upset. Are you alright? I noticed you were late." Jupiter touched the subject gently.

Diane shook her head, "Its nothing! I'm late because my shoes fell apart when I put them on. Had the cobbler come and bring another pair."

"That sucks. The new ones look nice. Want to dance?" Jupiter offered his hand and bowed.

"Of course I do! Take me to the dance floor!" Diane graciously accepted and pushed her woes aside. She was happy to be in his arms and twirling with his help. She could feel the jealously emitting off the other young bachelors. They also felt the whole groups eyes on them as they danced as well, Jupiter more so from his own father and from Zidane.

Finally, Diane claimed she needed to rest after an hour of dancing, Jupiter leading her back to her chair before heading to the drink table.

Cole decended upon him like pestering seagull. "Two hours left."

Jupiter quickly turned towards the grandfather clock located on the other side of the garden. It said it was ten in the evening. "How did that happen?"

"She got here at nine and you've been dancing with her since." Cole informed him while he watched Jupiter throw back three glasses of wine in nervousness. "Stop doing that! You're going to get sick!"

"I think I'm going to have to split her from here. Too many eyes and I've never done something like that before."

"You're not meant to!" Cole laughed before ducking in close. "Also, I don't mean to be so excited, but look who is on the dance floor with a guy!"

Jupiter gave him a questioning look before turning to the dance floor. Nothing was out of the ordinary until he found Autumn dancing slowly with a young noble. Jupiter was surprised to see her there when she usually stuck to one of her adoptive uncles or Cole so she wouldn't be bothered. She had a fear of men, especially men she didn't know due to a traumatic experience she had before joining the group. It took the guys in the group at least a month for her to talk to them and then months more to touch her. He was glad to see she was facing her fears like a champ.

"How the hell...?" Jupiter looked to Cole for answers.

"I don't know! She was parked next to Baku when he approached and asked her to dance. She refused, but he didn't go away. Instead, he got her a drink and began chatting with her. Next thing I knew, she's on the dance floor."

"Odd. He must be a smooth talker. Watch him!" Jupiter got protective of his friend.

"Will do." Cole growled. "Next person to send her home crying gets a beat down!"

"Hell yeah!" Jupiter clapped Coles shoulder excitedly. Picking up two more glasses of wine, Jupiter walked away, "Wish me luck!"

"Will do!" Cole acknowledged again but this time with a salute. "Try to really sneak her away or they will follow."

"Wanna take a walk with me? I'm feeling queasy and I think some fresh air might help." Jupiter asked as Diane sipped her wine after he gave it to her.

"Are you ok? You've been anxious all night." Diane asked looking at him in worry.

"I'm fine. Stomachs acting up." Jupiter shook his head. "So will you walk with me?"

Diane stood up and took his hand, "I would rather see you with a happy stomach, so let's go before it's too late and others miss the chance to ask me to dance."

Jupiter pulled her close and double checked his pocket for the ring. Feeling the box, he glanced to see if anyone was looking at them. Seeing no one, Jupiter and Diane melded into the background and disappeared from the crowd.

"Its a nice night. Clear skies." Jupiter began as they walked arm in arm through her garden.

"You can see both moons so well! And look how close the red one is to the blue one!" Diane pointed up to the sky. The moons were indeed side by side, the red one seemingly closer to Gaia than the white one.

"Maybe fate is teasing us." Jupiter sighed. "So close yet so far like the moons."

Diane quickly changed the subject, "Are you feeling better?"

Jupiter frowned, "Yeah, a bit."

"Let's sit down and enjoy the night sky." Diane lead him to flower covered arch with a bench underneath it and sat him down.

Jupiter watched nervously while she sat next to him. After a few tense minutes, he spoke, "Diane, I have something to say."

Diane shifted her eyes to the ground and nodded, "I thought you would."

"We're best of friends, right?"

"Right."

"If we had different lives we could lovers right?"

"Jupiter, are you about to say what I think your about to?" Diane asked lowly.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" Jupiter asked her.

"That you think we need to stop before we get too attached?"

Jupiter shook his head, "The funny thing is, I ran across this girl and she had the greatest parents in the world. They had been through a lot and they fell in love improperly. They were able to get married, but it was at a cost. Everyone knew their histories and they wouldn't accept the groom as one of them."

Diane's eyes widened. "Jupiter! What are you saying?"

Jupiter smiled and kneeled in front of Diane. "If you guessed your parents, you are correct! But like them, the groom is yet again not one of them. I'm just a small time theater act with a great singing talent. And lets not say anything about what we do in the night! We will be hated and some people may judge us." Jupiter spoke hastily searching for the ring, "Diane Tribal til Alexandros XVIII , will you still stand beside me? A prince to your princess? And maybe, one day, the King to your Queen?"

Diane was in shock. Was it true that Jupiter kneeled in front of her, asking for her hand when her father previously shut her down on the way to the party? She watched him search his pockets nervously, looking for something. "Jupiter, I was told that-"

"Forget what they told you!" Jupiter snapped finding the box and pulling it. He opened the little velvet box and showed her the ring. "I know what they told you and I know it was a ploy to keep this a secret. So, Diane. Will you marry me and make me the luckiest guy in all of the Mist Conteninent?"

Diane began to cry, "Ofcourse! Jupiter, of course I accept! I would rather have you off the streets then any of these stuffy guys any day!" She embraced him, crying into his shoulder. "This the best thing that could ever happen to us! I thought we were going to lose each other after this week!"

"Is it over?!" Dianes mother came running into her garden. She saw how the two were embracing and cursed her luck. "Damnit Zidane! Why didn't you notice earlier?!"

Zidane ran up behind her, "They're done?! Already! Aw, I wanted to see her face of relief when what I said wasn't true!"

"Mother!" Diane cried noticing her. Her daughter ran to her and jumped into her arms. "You can't not be the most awesome mother ever!"

Dagger laughed and hugged her daughter back. "I couldn't stand to see you sad anymore! Jupiter made you so happy!"

"You've made me the happiest daughter;" Diane jumped over to Zidane.

"Well, we do have one more surprise, but you have to answer a series of questions." Dagger smiled.

Diane blinked at her, "What questions?"

"One, do you promise not stray from your fathers side?"

"Yes."

"Two, will you take good care of your brother?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Third and final question, what did you always say you wanted to do when you grew up."

"I wanted to see the world in the same pat...tern that you and dad did! Oh my goodness! Are you telling me, that we are going on a road trip?!" Diane could barely contain her excitement as both her parents nodded at her. She screamed and ran back to Jupiter, kissing him full force on the lips and stealing the ring from him. Slipping the ring over her glove, she ran back to the party screaming her excitement to the others. Cheers filled the air seconds later as Diane ran through the castle still filled with joy.


	11. Chapter 10

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 10

Jupiter sat next to his father, a finger in his ear as he yawned. The day was wearing on slowly as they waited for Zidane's all clear to load up their theater ship for the trip. Diane's party had gone late into the night, the group excited for the proposal and upcoming trip. Diane stayed mostly at his side, her fingers laced with his. She also didn't spare any show of her love for him, the two continually kissing each others cheek. When the cheek was inaccessible, they kissed the back of their hands.

Jupiter had woken at the crack of dawn, hoping he would be able to go to Diane's side sooner in the day. Now it was almost two in the afternoon and Zidane was a no show.

"Oh my gods! What is taking so long?!" Jupiter whined loudly.

Blank glanced at him, "Upset you can't see your girl?"

Jupiter leaned back in his chair and balanced it on one leg, "Of course. Don't wanna spend anymore time away from her."

"You'll have the rest of your life beside her, another day won't be that bad." Blank ruffled his sons hair before Jupiter knocked his hand away.

Jupiter's black and white Fang-dog, Hopper, suddenly stood up at his feet and started growling at the entrance of the bar. Jupiter grabbed the hilt of his sword and eyed it as well, a shadow dancing under the door frame. He relaxed when Zane shyly opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Little man!" Jupiter tapped his dog with his foot to tell him to settle. Hopper did as gestured and laid back down. Zane looked at him in surprise and walked the rest of the way in. "What brings you here? Isn't someone going to be mad that you are out of the castle?"

Zane approached the table. He was dressed like his father and had a white and red triangle trimmed cloak on his shoulders. Jupiter knew he was technically classified by his teachers as a white mage, Zane capable of casting healing magic like his mother. Jupiter just had never seen him in the white mage cloak before.

"I was worried I was at the wrong place. It's so dark and dreary in here!" Zane answered him. "And don't worry about that. They think I'm taking a nap."

"You still get naps?!" Boss laughed. "You aren't that young anymore! Zidane told me they were babying you!"

"That's what I came about!" Zane snapped. "I wanted to ask a favor of my brother-in-law."

Jupiter perked at the end of Zane's sentence, a part of him jumping for joy over what Zane had called him. "What's that little man?"

"I want you to help me strengthen my lungs. I'm tired of being babied cause my lungs are weak!" Zane stomped his foot on the ground in aggravation. "I can't do anything and I'm Crown Prince! I will have duties outside my room to do when I am older! I want to stand able and proud next to my sister when she takes our mothers place!"

Jupiter bit his bottom lip nervously, "I don't know. If I won't get in trouble for doing it, then I will."

"I don't care what they will or will not allow! I need to do this! My attacks are getting more frequent and the doc says the more I exercise the better I will get, but mother is scared to lose me."

"You're really serious about this?" Jupiter asked standing up. "I don't want any trouble inducing those lungs from time to time."

Zane shook his head, "I can sing soft songs no problem, but those ones you belted out a week a go would kill me at the level I am."

"You need to grow up more little man." Jupiter chuckled. "I couldn't do it before my voice deepened."

Zane scowled up at him, "Either way, I wanna come with! I don't want to be stuck here without my sister!"

"Learning to belt out songs and coming with us on a possibly year long journey are two different things."

"I don't care. Daddy will be there if I have an attack. He knows how to fix it!"

"Still... You will have to convince your mom and dad." Jupiter frowned. "I have no power here. Right now I'm just that guy your sister is engaged to. They can take that away if I step wrong."

Zane snorted, "You're no help."

"I'm not against it, its just even I know how important you are to your family. Ask away little man. It doesn't hurt to ask and plead your case."

Zane looked away and seemed to be mulling it over. "Alright. I will try."

"I'm sure your mother doesn't want to leave you alone with the twins anyways. They might let you suffocate."

"I'm going to use that excuse to!" Zane smiled brightly.

"Your father is suppose to be meeting me, so I'd skedaddle before he gets here." Jupiter ruffled the boys hood.

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Guessing how late it is now, I'd say tomorrow morning, so run little man. Times a running out!"

Zane's little eyes widened at the information and he bolted for the door, calling for his stead. Jupiter heard Choco wark, his saddle rattling as Zane mounted him and took off.

Jupiter stood with his mouth ajar when he saw the crowd to see the group off. It was huge! The whole town must have gathered in front of the moat around the castle. It made their way to the castle very challenging. Jupiter was glad to see everyone there to support their royals, but they wanted to leave and their ship was across the moat.

"There you guys are!" Zidane greeted from the docks as they approached. He was dressed down, but still wore his crown and gem. "The crowd hold you up?"

"Please tell me that's not normal!" Claire asked as she fixed her black dress out of nervousness. Her sister fidgeted beside her, nervous of the all the strangers. "You can't move in town square!"

"Unfortunately yes." Zidane snorted back a laugh. "They tend to celebrate everything."

"They should stop that." Cole snorted as Fang shook in agreement.

"Nah, they are just supporting and wishing Diane luck on her journey. The knights and guards have been talking about it to everyone. Dagger thinks it's sweet that the people love their royal family so much."

"Where is Diane?"

"She's getting ready. She couldn't sleep most of the night out of excitement, but passed out before sunrise. We let her sleep in since she was all packed and ready to go." Zidane smiled. "He looked at the ship. "I didn't know you guys added kennels to the ship and stalls for those chocobos? It's really neat in there."

"I built it myself!" Cole stood proudly. "My dogs are fine right? They usually get to run around for a while, but I kept them locked up."

"They haven't said a peep. Just watched me as I loaded Choco. The four that were running free with the Chocobos were entertaining. I'm guessing they thought I had food and were doing all sorts of tricks."

Cole scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, they are a bunch of show offs."

"There's the sleepy head!" Zidane noticed Dagger dragging a half asleep Diane behind her. Zane hopped excitedly along until he saw his father and bolted towards him. Zidane welcomed his sons hug to his leg with a tap to the head. He scowled when Zane began to wheeze and cough. "Calm down Zane, we don't want to leave without you and your mother."

The group then noticed how Zane was dressed, he was in his sisters hand me downs. Zane fought to stop coughing and eventually succeeded, panting from the effort. He stood tall when he caught his breath! "I'm good now!" Zane looked proud before letting out a small cough.

"Morning everyone." Diane rubbed her eyes as she greeted them. She leaned against her mother trying to stay upright. "Excuse me for my sleepiness, I couldn't sleep."

Jupiter slid to her side, "It's okay. I don't blame you. Good morning, my princess." He kissed her gloved hand. She smiled at him and flicked his chin.

"What are we waiting for?" Dagger asked looking around. "I wanna get out of here before the twins awake."

"Just waiting on Rusty and Lil' Rusty." He chuckled. "They were doing their rounds and other guardy stuff."

"Dad." Diane growled.

Dagger turned to the ragtag group. "Oh yes, I do apologize, I tried to keep them at home, but Captain Steiner and his daughter, Lirian are coming with. General Beatrix and Steiner would not let us leave without an escort. I tried to just settle for Lirian, but you know where that went."

"Oh darn. Over protective guards." Jupiter's mood soured.

"Have we met them yet?" Autumn asked her sister.

Fang whimpered loudly and laid down, sighing heavily. "I can't remember, but Fang obviously isn't happy."

"Oh yes, you gals haven't met them yet!" Baku snickered. "They're a bunch of killjoys, but loyal to their posts."

"Lirian hates Jupiter." Blank added.

"You'll see." Cole snipped.

"Now now Lirian's a fine guard and friend. You just have to learn how to ignore her, like I do." Diane snorted angrily.

"It takes a while though." Dagger smiled.

"Rusty needs to hurry up!" Zidane grumbled.

Cole perked, "When we get to Lindblum, we have so much to show you! The girls became seamstresses and I have so much to show you as well. Mostly the dogs though."

"Yeah, Cole's now a renowned dog breeder and beast trainer! He trains all the dogs and chocobos." Claire gushed.

"I have three dog breeds in the works. One guard, one hunter, and one herder. You'll love my Performing Four to!"

"You saw them on the stage! The darker furred ones were Jupiter's attack hounds!"

"Yes, yes! I can't wait to meet them!" Diane became excited. "You did an awesome job with the training to! It's like they understood every word being said."

"That's sorta true." Cole beamed, "You see the Performing Four are hybrids between a third generation fang/dog mixed back with Fang. So they look like dogs, but they have the brains of Fang here. Out of a litter of eight, they were the only ones to have those attributes." 

"What happened to the other four?"

"They became part of my guard dog program. They are super aggressive, but listen well. Usually I put those down, but since the aggressiveness can be managed, I'm putting it to use and training them for the Lindblum army. The minute they turn on me or stop listening, they will be culled. I don't want to waste my feed on a dog I, or others, won't be able to trust."

"Then why even have them?" Lirian asked from behind them. "Dangerous, is dangerous! You shouldn't be putting anyone in harms way for monetary gain!" Her father stood beside her as her mother approached Dagger. Steiner nodded at everyone in greeting, his mandatory scowl gracing his face.

"It's worth a try. If you're about to lecture me about dangerous animals, talk to the girl breeding those devil dogs in Treno!"

"They only attack thieves sneaking around in the dark. Don't bring her down to your level." She snapped. "I'm not going to argue with you. I'm just here to protect my Princess."

"She will be fine!" Jupiter groaned.

"Says the clumsy thief."

"At least I'm street wise."

"Stop it, right now." Diane stepped in between them. "We need to play nice. We will be in close quarters for a long time. Lirian, these are the girls I was telling you about three years a go. The one in the black dress is Claire and the white dress is Autumn. They make their own clothes and fight with throwing knives. The guy is Chester. He, uh..., plays stringed instruments?" Diane looked to Jupiter for confirmation on Chester.

"And eats lots of things." Jupiter chuckled at her look.

"He's Cinna version 2!" Autumn added.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Chester sniffled.

"They ain't wrong." Baku snorted.

"Nice too meet you." Lirian nodded to them.

The twins curtsied, "Nice to meet you as well. We hope we can be friends!"

"Never, I don't want to blemish my career with thieves as friends." Lirian went stone face and walked passed the shocked twins. "You're just cannon fodder."

"Lirian! That isn't nice to say to my friends!" Diane scolded her. Lirian seemed to not care. "You're just as mean as Captain Steiner!"

"Did she just...?" Claire turned to Cole in confusion.

"Meet Lirian, she doesn't associate with trash." Cole looked tired. Fang sighed again.

"I do not agree with this trip either." Steiner piped up as Beatrix talked with Dagger and Zidane. "It's dangerous and our princess, hope of this kingdom, shouldn't be following our footsteps!"

"Steiner please. You're coming with, so you an help keep them safe if they bite off more then they can chew. That's why I'm gathering us all."

"You guys can get on the ship. I just have to speak with my Beatrix for another minute and we'll be on." Dagger smiled at the gang. Jupiter waited no longer then the sentence to end before he grabbed Diane's hand and took off with her up the ships ramp. Cole and Fang were quick to follow, Lirian shouting behind him. The rest followed leisurely, listening to Zidane and Dagger argue with Steiner and ordering him on the ship.

Diane was given a quick tour of the ship before she wanted to return to the deck and wave to her subjects. She nearly lost her balance when the ship started up and shook roughly. Jupiter caught her though and righted her back up. He led her over to the side, so she could look out as the ship began to lift.

"Bye, Aunt Beatrix! I'mma try to stay out of trouble!" Diane shouted down to the general on the dock. Beatrix laughed and waved back at her.

"I would be at liberty to believe you if I knew you weren't your father!" She shouted back. "Have fun, Princess! I will be here when you get back!"

"I will try not to kill your daughter!"

"Much appreciated, your highness!"

Diane laughed at Beatrix's reply. Her focus turning to the horizon. "I love floating above everything. I'd like to think its like I'm flying like the pigeons. You?"

Jupiter chuckled, "You sure like your freedom. I like flying to, gets me to my dads quicker and carries everything!"

"I guess it's lost it appeal then to you."

"I'm not trapped in a castle either."

"Oh, look! Did all the Alexandrian people come out to wish me goodbye?!" The roar of the crowd below them called Diane's attention and she gaped at the packed streets waving and screaming at her. She waved excitedly back at them and blew a few kisses. They had thought this was her first time leaving the castle and so they came with flowers and street music to see her off on her first adventure. Little did they know this was maybe her twentieth trip out of her kingdom.

"Yes, they did. It was hell getting to the castle. It's nice of them- GOODNESS MOTHER!" Jupiter spotted Ruby on the rooftops with the rest of her actors, waving at them. Under her feet was a giant hand painted banner with her nickname for him. Jupiter's face turned to horror as he covered Diane's eyes to prevent her from seeing it. Ruby saw his reaction and gave him an angry look. He stuck his tongue out at her in response before smiling and waving back. She did the same and nodded her head at him.

When Jupiter unveiled her eyes, she found they had cleared the town and were rising further into the air. Diane looked back at her castle and watched it get farther and farther away. Suddenly she felt a little homesick. She wasn't to come back here until her trip was over, possibly a year later, and its realization hit her hard. She glanced around for her parents and found them also gazing at the castle, both of them cheerful. She smiled then and walked to the front of the ship and gazed out at the distance.

"If they could do this, so can I! There are no wars Diane! You have a home to return to!" Diane amped herself up trying to cast away her uneasy feelings.

Diane and her friends, with the addition of Zane napping on Autumns lap, the group was sun bathing and discussing their lives. They mostly listened to what Diane had to say, excusing themselves for her to wait and see what they had accomplished. Jupiter did tell her he had stayed with his mother for a year and a half before going to his fathers side. He had helped Cole discover his talent for training and became stronger. It was a plus Jupiter and Cole really focused on learning how to sing and using it to attract victims in the street. They also used Cole's artistic ability to scope future raids as he was hired to do art pieces. They then told her how much money they had made and some horror stories of when they were caught, especially by Amarant. They even had to move hideouts in Treno, a raid lead by the guards forcing them into hiding for a month or two.

"By the way, learn some dances Diane! Rose taught us how it could help with balance and stealth. We, even Jupiter, became even better at our raids!" Autumn squealed excitedly.

"Where is Rose anyways? I thought it strange she wasn't with you guys. She was practically living in Lindblum for a while there."

"She became a full fledged knight and dancer about a year and a half a go. We haven't heard from her since. We assume she's working beside her dad." Jupiter shrugged.

"She's a dancer as well?"

"She wanted to please her mother to since she was a Cleyran maiden before the destruction of Cleyra injured her too much to dance again. Her mother was so worried that the next generation could care less about the ways of the Cleyrans now that the two cultures are back together." Claire explained.

"The Bermecian way is kinda pushy." Diane nodded at them.

"Exactly, so Rose took it upon herself to prove that they had combined and is now called the Dancing Warrior. A knight that also promotes peace with dances." Autumn smiled.

"We tried to get her in on this, but she quickly wrote us back, saying she could not. She wanted to show as an Representative of the Bermecian/Cleyran people, but it was shot down quite quickly." Cole lowered his ears. "If we stop at Bermecia, I have to try and become a knight. I spent all that time training, but because General Dozer never came back after Rose got knighted, I haven't been able to go. You have to be lead in to the test by a knight."

"That sucks. I think we are going there to pick up my Aunt Freya. I haven't seen her since I was ten." Diane thought out loud.

"Maybe if you ask the King, you can ask if she can come with!" Autumn suggested excitedly, screwing up her sentence.

"That sounds like an idea!" Jupiter agreed! "I'm sure as a visiting dignitary you have to stop in and say high. Suggest her presence here for your birthday!"

Diane laughed. What a farfetched idea! "I highly doubt that would work! Makes it sound like I'm using his people as an object."

"Well then don't use those words!" Jupiter glared at her.

"Oh, look Lindblum's gate! We are almost home!" Chester stood up.

"Yay! I can't wait! I have so many things to finish sewing!" Autumn cheered getting to her feet as well after shaking Zane awake. The boy blinked lazily and sat up. The rest of the group also stood up to watch as they went through the giant door.

"Zane, come on!" Diane beckoned her brother to her. "Jupiter lift him up, he has never seen the gates before!" She waited for Zane to be picked up before pointing at the large falcon adorned gate as it slowly opened to let them in. "You've only been through this gate once when you were three! Isn't it awesome?!"

"He's in shock!" Claire snickered when Zane didn't respond, but was just struck silent by the magnificent gate.

"Daddy told me I will be meeting with uncle, Regent Cid and daddies friend, our Aunt Eiko, a fellow summoner and white mage. You will like her, Zane. She's super nice!" Diane told him as they sailed past the doors.

"Welcome again to Lindblum, little man!" Jupiter smiled as he lifted him up onto his shoulders to let him see over the rail at the city below them.

"It's much larger then our castle and town, Diane!" Zane gasped as he took in all the detail.

"A lot busier to! They are way more advanced then us in Alexandria technology wise! Inventors from all around the world come here and mechanics as well to make it. The Regent even likes to get his hands dirty and make airships."

"He helped us build this one." Jupiter added proudly.

"So cool!" Zane answered simply.

The group laughed at his amazement and watched as the city life bustled under them.

"It's so weird not landing in the royal dock!" Diane stated as she walked down the ramp. "Do you guys own this dock?"

"Yes, we do! Jupiter's hard earned acting money bought it for us!" Baku boasted.

Diane looked at him shock, "You can make that much from acting?"

Jupiter didn't even blink, responding in a southern accent like his mother would have, "I'm purty and I sing gud." He smiled after Diane chuckled. "Aka, I do very good on the stage. I don't just act for my mother and father. I act for some big wigs to. They just don't know what I do off the stage. Singing on the street gets you some good money as well."

"We could be living the good life, but some old men think it should go to their retirement." Claire carried her bag off the ship with her. Autumn followed her with a sewing machine along with a collapsible table it rested on.

"Watch that mouth young lady." Baku warned from behind her. Claire laughed at him and continued on her way. "She has a mouth on her that I'd like to smack off one day."

"Do it!" Jupiter snickered playfully.

"Diane, honey, we need to move and get into the castle. We have to see the Regent before dinner is served." Dagger lead Zane down the ramp. Zidane was right behind them talking with a station manager.

"Yes, Momma." Diane bowed at her mother.

"Baku, you will have to get all your supplies off the ship. We are transferring our stuff to a larger ship. After they are done transferring our stuff you can add what you want. I'm sure Cole will want to bring the Chocobos and some dogs along." Dagger advised keeping a hold of Zane's shirt as he tried to wander this way and that, too visually overloaded to keep still.

"Let me take him there, your highness." Jupiter rescued her as he grabbed Zane's hand and lead him around the dock, pointing at other ships and the workers. He wasn't sure if Zane was going to remember what he said, but he tried to explain things to him. Zane watched him curiously. She was impressed with how he managed someone younger then him. The other actors had to have kids he had to babysit at one point or another.

"No worries, Zidane already told us. The girls are going back to the hideout, we are going to stay and unpack the ship." Baku informed her. "You get to your dinner date."

Zidane joined them a second later, "All right, they will give you until tomorrow to get all your stuff off that you don't want to go to the other ship. Having one storeroom royally sucks. I'm sorry we're making you move your stuff."

"No worries. It will give us a chance to clean house. Jupiter, give their boy back, they need to get moving!" Baku shouted at Jupiter. Jupiter obeyed quickly, scooping up Zane and running back.

"Thanks for understanding." Zidane took Zane from Jupiter. "We will see you tomorrow."

"Not returning?"

"It seems we have to change and mingle with the rich here. A special dance for my daughters birthday and for us coming as visiting royalty." Zidane rolled his eyes. "I'm thankful that I listened to this one for packing our outfits "just in case."

Dagger smiled proudly, "I'm not just pretty."

"Well, have fun. We will see you tomorrow. Jupiter get back to work." Baku growled at him. Jupiter gave a quick squeeze to Diane's hand before taking off up the ramp.

Diane led her brother along while her parents walked arm and arm in front of them. Diane explained as much about the castle as she could, her mother and father taking turns filling in the rest as they walked. Diane held tightly onto her brother's hand when they came to the elevator. Zane startled when it started, but relaxed as Zidane explained how it worked.

When the elevator opened again, they were greeted by the a guard who led them to the throne room. Diane and Zane put on their royal faces, their backs straight and their faces blank of any expression anymore then that of a soft smile. The doors to the throne room were opened by the guards and they walked in obediently. They continued through a small hallway before it opened into the bright red throne room. Zane broke his face to look around, his curiosity getting to him.

Their parents stopped a few feet in front of them, Diane grabbing Zane before he ran into their mother. He squeaked an apology as Dagger spoke. They were going to be formal, Diane was warned, so she would learn real world experiences. She had always talked with her Uncle like he wasn't another royal, but now that time was over until doors were closed and meetings couldn't be over heard.

"Greetings, Regent Cid. I, Queen of Alexandria, thank you for your gracious invitation for dinner and the use of your airship. Please do excuse our attire, we did not wish to ruin our higher end outfits during our travels."

Diane heard the Regent respond, "It is most welcomed. I do not mind lending out a ship if it means stronger relations with my neighboring kingdom. If you need anything else just please do ask."

"We did bring our crown Princess and Prince. May I present," Zidane and Dagger stepped to the side, Diane and Zane stepping forward proudly, "Crown Princess, Diane Tribal til Alexandros XVIII, and Crown Prince, Zane Tribal."

At the end of the sentence the two bowed at their uncle. When they straightened, "Nice to see you again, Regent Cid. It feels like its been years!"

"It has been years! Three to be exact! I'm glad to hear you finished training to take your mothers place." He stood and began to walk towards them.

"I hope I do not have to for a long time." Diane smiled, glancing at her mother.

"You look even more like your mother now. It may only be in the face, but the posture is just the same as well. Zane, you've grown since I last saw you. How is your condition?"

"Manageable, sire." Zane smiled politely up at the Regent.

"The doctors advised he should go on this trip with his sister to see if exercise and fresh air would help strengthen his lungs." Dagger explained.

"We will have to talk more later. I especially want to hear from you Princess. We never spend anytime together and we will soon be talking politics upon your return from your adventure."

Diane nodded her head, "Of course, I agree wholeheartedly."

"There is some seamstresses awaiting in your guest rooms, they will fit you to a dress of your liking. Unless, of course, you want to wear your own things?"

"We will see." Zidane winked at the older man.

"If you'll excuse us." Dagger inclined her head, Zidane following as she turned. Diane and Zane bowed again before following their parents out of the room.

Diane was amused by the nobles of Lindblum as she danced with them. She had chosen a dress of a pale blue that didn't have an outrageous skirt. It was more comfy then her princess dress she wore to all her royal occasions at home. She apparently needed it to be comfy, Lindblums dances were more extraneous then Alexandria's calm ones. One noble had to show her most of the dances that this party was presenting. Her parents seemed to know them, dancing circles around her, but Diane had never attended a party here before, so she was lost. While she learned steps and met people, Zane walked around and greeted everyone in a little tux. He talked to the other young nobles while their parents talked about him from the side. She watched him from the corner of her eye, so he could not find himself in trouble.

Zidane soon grabbed his daughter up for a dance. "We used to do most of these on the streets." He informed her after he spun her. "It's nice to see they still welcome it on the dance floor."

"I'm exhausted." Diane sighed. Zidane immediately stopped and dragged her of to the side.

"Then say something, darling! Don't tire yourself out. We only have three days here before we are off again. Jupiter is going to be dragging you everywhere if the twins aren't." He led her to a chair and helped her sit.

"My dance partners had really interesting conversations with me." She giggled. "I didn't want to interrupt. Though I really should have come here more often. The people here are really nice."

"Yeah, they are." Zidane sighed looking out at the crowd. Zane approached him and pulled on his fathers pants to get his attention. He looked exhausted.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Zane whined up to him when he looked down. "Can I go to bed?"

Zidane lowered himself to Zane's level, "Already? Well actually, you lasted longer then you usually do." He patted Zane's head as he turned to Diane, "You keep resting. I'm going to take your brother to bed. I will see you in a few minutes."

Diane watched as her father lifted her brother. "Yes, sir." She kissed her brothers forehead. "Night, Zane! See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." He smiled tiredly wrapping his arms around Zidane's neck for support. Diane waved at them and stood up when her father left the room.

Declining a few gentlemen as she went, she made her way towards an open balcony, hoping for a few minutes of fresh air. She found her mother talking with Lady Hilda and the Regent, but she had not yet seen her Aunt Eiko. It was strange, she had not seen her all night, though Diane chalked it up to the dancing and conversations distracting her. Maybe she was sick or busy? Diane shook the thoughts away. Lady Eiko loved to be center of the attention, she had to be somewhere.

A gentle, cold breeze greeted Diane as she walked out onto the large balcony. She breathed the scent of the city in. It wasn't as clean as Alexandria's air, but it wasn't unpleasant either. It was the smell of Lindblum. Diane missed it. She looked out to the city and watched as peoples lights started to be blown out as they went to bed. It was getting late for the working class and they had to be up early to start their work. She tried to see if she could see the hideout from her stand point, but quickly saw she only looked out over the business district. The theater district was on the other side. She sighed lightly, feeling a little disappointed.

"What's that sigh for?" Someone spoke from beside her.

Diane startled and she jumped back. She looked to see who spoke and found a purple haired lady sitting in a chair off to the side, a horn growing from her hairline on her forehead. Green eyes glittered in the moonlight, matching a coy smile. She wore a pink dress with yellow flowers embroidered in the skirt. "Aunt Eiko! Were you out here the entire time?!"

"I may have been." She shrugged.

Diane straightened back up, "Don't tease, Aunty. You scared me."

"I've been out here the whole time. I'm avoiding a few bachelors in there." She stood and glanced into the ballroom and then sat back down, "One down, three more to go."

"Got some annoying suitors?"

"Annoying doesn't even begin to describe it." Eiko rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Diane. She knocked into her playfully, "Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about that party you had after that fantastic play! That was a blast! You were pretty unapproachable there though. The look on your face was cold. You don't have it now. You look quite relaxed now. What happened?"

Diane giggled, "Yeah, I was, wasn't I? I didn't even see you there."

"I was talking over your sour look with your parents. They were really worried for you, but I guess that has passed now. What did it?"

"A cute boy." Diane smiled at her Aunt.

Eiko turned to Diane and cocked her head playfully, "Oh?"

"I'm getting married." Diane blushed and looked out into the city, an excited smile trying to break through.

Eiko jumped back in shock, "Shut your mouth! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying." Diane laughed. "Right before I left for this trip, which I believe I was told you are joining us, I was proposed to."

"That's right, I am joining you. I wasn't going to miss it! I need away from these guys who want to marry me, but are as dumb as rocks!" Eiko grumbled, but snapped back to the conversation at hand, "Now who was able to wrangle in this tomboy?"

"I will give you three guesses." Diane winked.

Eiko eyed her suspiciously, "Hint?"

Diane thought on it, "That would be too easy."

"Hmmm." Eiko thought hard. "The land owner from Dali?" Diane shook her head. "That one guard boy that was crushing on you hard?"

"Died last winter from a staph infection." Diane frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "He had a shot there, but it was a shot in the dark. He was kinda cute and funny. I will miss him."

"Oh, that sucks. He was going to be a fine knight." She went back to thinking. "It's not going to be someone rich. I can only guess it's someone I don't know."

"Oh, it's someone you know."

"Who?"

"Okay. One hint." Diane smiled confidently. "He's related to one of my Daddies friends."

Eiko looked at her in mild annoyance, "Really? Blank's boy? You could do better!"

"His name is Jupiter, and I think he's the cutest little loser. He does everything I say and he loves me unconditionally. He wrote that whole play just for me. He brought me back from that place I reclused myself in to. I could think of no other to ascend the throne with me." Diane stuck her tongue out at her Aunt.

"Jupiter's a good actor and can sing. I can give him that, but you have natural talents I'm sure he will damper. Are you sure?"

"I'd rather rule Alexandria alone then without him."

Eiko looked impressed, "Damn, I'm a little jealous. I'm about to turn thirty and I don't have a man, but Zidane's kid turns 18, and she has the man of her dreams propose to her?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Eiko." Diane bowed her head. "I don't mean to rain on your parade."

"It's okay. I will have my dream boy one day. I'm in no hurry." She smiled at Diane. "Now if I could just get away from the idiots."

"Lady Eiko! There you are!" Eiko straightened her spine in surprise. She hissed and turned to Diane. Diane giggled at her and winked.

"I know exactly how you feel. Alexandrian nobles are just as annoying." Diane whispered stepping away.

"One more night and I'm out of here for a while." She heard her aunt prep talk herself. Eiko put on a fake smile and a mask of interest and approached the voice with cheer. "Lord Engle...!"

Diane watched her disappear into the crowd with an older gentlemen and looked back towards the darkening city. Mostly lampposts in the streets were the only thing lit up anymore. The breeze hit her again, prompting her to close her eyes and relax. Lindblum was her favorite escape and the city beckoned her. It would have to wait until morning after breakfast with the Regent, Lady Hilda, and Aunt Eiko. She couldn't wait to be on the streets again.


	12. Chapter 11

Princess Of The Thieves

Chapter 11

Diane stretched in the morning as she followed her parents out of the air cab station into the theater district. Zane was slightly ahead of them, looking around excitedly. Seeing no one in the courtyard he recognized, he ran back to Zidane.

"Where's the hideout, Daddy?" He asked, grabbing his fathers hand. He looked around to both parents awaiting his answer.

"Just down this road. When you see the bell tower, we are almost there." Zidane answered.

Zane let go of his father and transferred to Diane. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her behind him, hurrying along the path.

"C'mon, Diane! Don't you want to see your boyfriend?!" Zane demanded his sister when she began to protest his speed.

"Of course, but he's coming with us. There is no need to hurry, so settle down before your-"

"I'm fine!" Zane snapped at her loudly. Diane could only smile when a second later, he fell to his knees, coughing. He glared up to her as he attempted to catch his breath.

"And that's why she said to settle." Dagger smiled down at him when they caught up.

In the hideout, Jupiter and Cole were passed out by the front door cuddled up to the Performing Four and Fang. Left to finish the job of cleaning and moving things within the theater ship themselves, they returned late at night. Not willing to climb the ladder to their loft, they crashed on top of the dogs. Cole predominantly slept cuddled to Fang while Jupiter draped himself on the rest, his head against the side of Hopper. The other members watched the two sleep while they drank coffee and ate breakfast.

"Wonder when they got in?" Autumn asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's not like them to just sleep on the dogs like that."

"I think it is." Claire smirked.

"They need to wake up soon though. Diane and Uncle Zidane will be here soon." Autumn began to fret at her skirt seams.

"The dogs will wake them up. They can't not wag those tails if there's guests. Nor can they stay quiet." Claire pulled her sister to her chair. "Let Diane see the sleeping form of the thing she's gonna spend the rest of her life with. At least he's not cuddled to his teddy bear right now."

Fang turned his head towards the group and snorted. Cole groaned into him and adjusted himself before stopping. He stretched, lifting his head into the air, before flopping back down on Fang. Licking his lips, he tried to wake.

"Jupiter." Cole croaked tiredly. He started to smell the coffee in the air. "It's morning."

Jupiter grunted at him.

"We have to get up." Cole grumbled. "Diane..."

"It's not allowed to be morning." Jupiter groaned lowly. "It hurts too much to be morning."

Cole lifted his head drunkenly and looked over at Jupiter with half closed eyes. "You're hurting because of how you're sleeping."

"We just went to bed though." Jupiter cried stretching. He froze when he heard something pop, but then relaxed when no pain came to him. The dogs underneath him began to wag their tails.

Cole stretched again as he sat up. "And its morning. We have things to do."

"I don't wanna."

"Hopper, stand." Cole ordered Jupiter's pillow.

When the dog began to move Jupiter snapped at it, "No, stay down!" Hopper froze.

"Stand!"

"Down!"

"Hopper..."

The dog began to whine in confusion. Jupiter growled at the noise, but it only caused the whining to increase.

"We're confusing him." Cole snickered.

"He's my pillow." Jupiter grumbled.

Fang burst to his feet when he heard a commotion underneath them. With a protective snort he rushed the door leading down the stairs. The other four also sprang to life and bolted after their father. Jupiter called out painfully when he fell backwards while Cole snickered at him. The dogs whined loudly at something down the stairs, their tails wagging a mile a minute. Their bodies soon began to writhe in excitement, tails and bodies waving in the wind. Hopper hopped from one end of the entrance to the other, his siblings snapping at him if he landed on top of them.

"I think they are here." Cole stood. Jupiter wasn't far behind him, rubbing the back of his head. Cole whistled, "Enough guys, bed!"

The dogs turned to him and with wagging tails and loud whines, spread across the room to various dog beds. They continued to wiggle and fret as they were ignored.

Zane's head was the first to peek over the entrance. He was being carried on Zidane's shoulders as he walked up the stairs. The boy was wide eyed and speechless, looking around in amazement. Dagger followed closely while Diane popped in last, Fang riding on her hip, licking up at her happily.

"Good morning everyone!" Diane greeted happily.

"Good morning, Diane! How was the dinner party last night?" Cole asked before Jupiter could say anything. Jupiter glared at his friend.

Diane stopped next to them as her group headed towards the table greeting everyone. "It was fun. Learned a lot. Mostly dances."

"We are a very dance-y place. You guys are very much more tame in Alexandria. You guys drink tea and chat. We drink something a little harder and dance." Jupiter chuckled.

"What were you two up to? You guys look like you were up all night?" Diane looked concern for the bags under their eyes. They had must have just woken up.

"We were busy cleaning the ship. My old man and the others left us after all the heavy lifting was done." Jupiter glared at his father. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"Yeah, two hours a go. I smell you guys are still in the middle of it right now." Diane looked at the table covered in plates and coffee cups. She cocked her head at Jupiter and smiled up to him sweetly, "I would love some more coffee though, if I may please?"

"Of course!" Jupiter snapped into action, hiding his sudden blush. Diane giggled and winked at Cole, who also chuckled.

"I'm surprised he didn't just say 'I missed you' when he saw you." Cole whispered.

Diane looked surprised, "Please tell me he isn't that big of a dork?!"

"He wouldn't shut up about being away from you in Alexandria." Cole chuckled. "Maybe it's because you both had actually something to do that he doesn't have a reason to complain."

"Well then, we'll just chalk it up that he doesn't want to be away from me for no reason." Diane winked again and walked towards the table. She glanced around at the whining dogs, standing on their pillows. "Are these the dogs you were talking about?"

"Yes," Cole beamed. "these are the Performing Four. They get to stay in the hideout because they are so well trained they don't get in the way like a regular house dog would. They stay on their pillows for the most part."

"The are cute! They don't look anything like Fang."

"They took mostly after their mother." Jupiter chimed in, carrying a steaming cup of coffee to Diane. She took it with a smile and a nudge. "Like we said, they have their dads size and brains."

"That way they could do roles other then evil doers. Come boys." Cole motioned for the dogs. They flew from their perches and loped to his side. They whined and licked at Diane's hands. She laughed and knelt down, allowing the dogs to attack her face.

"When did you decide to make these guys?" Diane asked as she tried to stand back up.

"Two years a go." Cole smiled helping her up. He motioned them away and they ran back to their beds.

"It's already been that long?" Jupiter asked Cole.

"Yes, it has. When I decided this was what I wanted to do. Either way, let me introduce you to the only dogs coming with us on the trip." Cole took her to the nearest dog on his bed. It was mostly cream colored with grey/blue colored ears and muzzle. "This is Ragdoll. We sometimes just call him Doll."

"Ragdoll? That's a funny name for a boy." Diane giggled giving Ragdoll a scratch behind one of his ears. The dog snorted in happiness and leaned into her hand.

"It's because when he was a puppy, and even now, if you try to pick him up, he," Cole suddenly lifted the dog over his shoulder, Ragdoll immediately becoming deadweight, his head lolling to the side like he was dead, "goes completely limp. He hates being picked up and since he weighs 120 lbs, we rarely lift him."

"A hundred and twenty pounds!?"

"Fang weighs about a hundred and fifty." Jupiter smiled at her.

"But it also works to our advantage because when he does this," Cole put the dog down on his hind legs, "I can mold him and he will stay." Cole started to stroke the dog like he was a piece of clay, moving him gently this way and that until the dog sat up in a begging motion, his ears smoothed down and his feet under his muzzle. He stayed perfectly still. So much so Diane couldn't even see him breathing. Cole snapped his fingers and Ragdoll relaxed and jumped back on his bed. "Good boy." Cole scratched under the dogs muzzle.

"That's cool!" Diane remarked as she was lead to the next two dogs. These two males were just polar opposites of each other, one with solid black fur and the other with white. Both had piercing amber eyes and didn't quite look too nice even with their wagging tails. The white one wore a thin leather harness around his chest.

"Atlas is the white one, and Axis is the black one. They are polar opposites in color, but they can mirror each other very well, so if there is a project that has to be run by two, we put them there. Axis is kinda aloof while Atlas is more willing to please. They are trained to stand beside Claire and Autumn."

"How fitting. Black and white dogs for the girls that wear black and white to tell them apart." Diane giggled. "Why does Atlas wear a harness?"

"It's for Autumn to grab on to if she gets nervous. He's pretty sensitive to emotions as well. If he feels she's in danger or she gets too anxious, he will rub against her, so she's told to grab the harness and he whisks her away out of the situation." Cole tugged on the harness to straighten it. The dog snorted at the harsh movements, but made no other move. "He hates it when anyone cries."

"Aw, he's sweet. Helping Autumn with her anxiety." Diane patted both of them lovingly.

"And that black and white one over there, has a pretty obvious name" Jupiter pointed at Hopper, who was doing his namesake three feet into the air over his bed. The black dog had splashes of white on his chest and on the underside of his muzzle. He had the look of worry, hoping he was going to be let free in his excitement. Jupiter called Hopper to him with two pats of his hands on his chest. The dog obeyed, rushing to Jupiter. Diane made a noise of surprise as the dog jumped into Jupiter's arms and scurried to his shoulder. If this dog was the same weight as the others, Jupiter didn't show the strain, Hopper wiggling to pepper Diane's face in kisses, but was just kept far enough he licked the air right in front of her. Hopper must have done this often.

"Who is this guy?" Diane laughed as Hopper began to whine. "He's you, Jupiter, but in dog form and a little less restrained."

"Oh, haha." Jupiter turned his head to glance at her. Diane laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. "This is Hopper. His ability is jumping up to six feet. He can climb walls and obviously jump over things with ease. I helped handle him like the girls did Atlas and Axis."

"He had another name when he was little, but once he turned six months, we had to change it. It no longer fit." Cole added.

"He's a cutie."

"Alright, go to bed. You got to say hi." Jupiter dropped Hopper to the ground, the dog lopping back to his bed.

"Cole, you bred some beautiful dogs." Diane complimented.

"Thank you, Diane. They can hunt to! They weren't just bred for looks." Cole beamed, proud of his dogs.

"Did you give up art then or are you...?" Diane asked as Cole blushed.

Jupiter laughed, "If he isn't drawing, he's doing something else with his hands. Show her your sketch books or that one you're working on!"

"The one I'm working one is not finished yet. I'm planning on working on that today." Cole glared at Jupiter. He knew better then suggest anyone look at his latest masterpieces before they were complete. He noticed Diane's curious look over the mug as she sipped her coffee gently. "It's an oil painting about six feet high. It's nearly done. It's of... Nah, just let me get one of my sketch books."

Diane looked confused as Cole walked away. Jupiter looked just as confused, but shrugged it off. Diane shrugged it off as well. "He can be so weird about his paintings."

"Always." Jupiter smiled down at her. "Wanna still go out for the day?"

Diane perked at his question. He had asked her yesterday if she would like to run around town with him on a date. She was curious to see how the city had changed since she left. So much could change in this city in so little time with as many people as it had. She had also wanted to hit her favorite places to eat and possibly do a little shopping. "Of course! You thought I would turn you down?"

"Just making sure." Jupiter beamed happily. He gently led her to the table to sit.

Zane giggled as Fang shoved his muzzle into the boys hands and licked his face. Zane sat in his mothers lap and she ignored the beasts affection on her son as he wiggled and laughed. She spoke with Baku gently. Jupiter helped Diane sit next to Fang, before pulling up his own chair and sitting next to the twins. He left enough room between him and Diane, so Cole could slide in and show her his work. The young adults half listened to the polite conversations around them while they just enjoyed each others company.

"Here we go." Cole came back with a large, thick sketch book. He placed it in front of Diane and sat down. "This is from two years to about half a year a go."

"Wow, you were busy!"

"Those are mostly of the dogs and some of an assortment." Jupiter spoke as he stole Claire's coffee right out of her hand and sipped it. She went to protest, but he gave it back, so she dropped it.

Diane flipped it open and nearly died of the cuteness it contained. It was a drawing of day old puppies being held up for him to sketch. It had the dogs names under them. These didn't match the dogs she just met, so they must have been before them. She continued to flip through the pages, showing some off to her parents and brother before moving on. Suddenly they shifted from growing puppies to being candid drawings of the group doing things. The girls sewing or practicing their knife throws. Jupiter playing with the dogs or sleeping. Cinna cooking. Baku beating someone(most likely Jupiter). Marcus and Blank talking and, Diane's favorite so far, Jupiter tormenting his father with an Oglop. Cole had captured the moment really well though it probably only lasted seconds before Blank was chasing his son for doing such a thing. Rose was in there to, cuddling a very pretty female dog. They're were scribbles next to the dog, but Diane couldn't read them. The next page held the answer with a picture of Fang and the female next to each other with a heart over them. Blossom was the dogs name and she was to be bred for the performing dogs. Cole had notes everywhere on the page listing cons and pros of the union. The next page held an update on the breeding of Blossom with eight puppies at her belly.

The next eight pages held each of the puppies listing their descriptions. She saw the four and the others that they were training for guard duty. Only one matched her red and white long fur and was also female. As the pages continued, they aged a week at a time, Diane starting to see why the others were selected to be guard dogs. While the Performing Four stayed lithe and not so tough looking, the others had wide chests and thick heads. They weren't show dogs. They also seemed to be too hard to train or lacked finesse at the show dog tasks. Diane flipped through, finding ones of the group in between puppy pictures with Fang as a size comparison. She watched them grow up in front of her eyes. She momentarily stopped seeing a picture of herself in her princess garb when she was fifteen. Over her head was written, "We miss her." It was dated about a year a go on her last birthday in the corner. Diane smirked and sniffed back a tear knowing they had to be having a chat of her when he drew it.

"Aw, I forgot there's that picture of you in there." Cole smirked hiding behind his arms as he leaned forward. "It was your birthday and we couldn't help, but miss you."

"I missed you guys so much. It sucked only having a party on those days, but momma said I had to be cut off so I could focus on my studies. It would be easier to wait then torture myself by keeping you an arms length away." Diane flipped the page after she showed her parents. Dagger cooed at the picture and beckoned for Zidane to say something as well, but he could only smile.

The rest of the notebook held just pictures of the dogs doing tricks, one last picture of Rose, and the rest of Jupiter. One of him in an early prototype of his outfit for the play. Diane closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Cole. He hugged it to himself.

"You are turning into one fantastic artist, Cole! I wanna see that painting now!" Diane pointed at a frame that was draped in cloth. Knowing him, that was the painting. Cole seem surprised at the interest and looked away.

"You're not allowed to yet. It's still in it's beginnings."

"I'm not allowed?" Diane picked. He glared at her, causing her to giggle evilly.

"Jupiter, come help me feed the dogs." Cole suddenly suggested changing the subject. Diane gave him a sour look, but smiled a second later.

"Help him go feed the dogs, Jup. That way he can finish his work earlier." Diane agreed with Cole.

"But... But our date!"

"It can wait an hour for you to feed the animals. It's like eight in the morning!"

Jupiter sighed and stood up, "Alright. Let's go then. I'm starving, we'll get some bread or something along the way."

"That sounds like a plan." Cole smiled in relief. They excused themselves from the table and disappeared down stairs, the dogs following them.

The girls watched them leave, waiting for the front door to close before they looked to Diane. Diane gulped seeing their hungry looks. That usually meant they were going to pry or play dress up for them to test out an outfit. Diane stiffened when they were suddenly beside her.

"Date?!" The two chorused together.

"We are really just spending the day together." Diane nervously spoke.

"That's a date." Claire snorted.

"And we know what that painting is. It's pretty awesome." Autumn giggled. "He will work on it while you are on your date. He's almost finished of it, just has to finish blending."

"So why are we..?" Diane questioned their closeness.

"We aren't going to let you leave this place in that outfit today. Actually you're going to be in that this whole trip. Our goal is to get you out of it as many times as we can."

"Um, why?"

"Because you need you're own look."

"I like my daddies outfit just as much as you like your dresses!" Diane glared at them. She got into this outfit so little, it was a breath of fresh air to be out of her restricting dresses. After spending three years out of it, she wanted to live in it as long as she could.

"That's nice and all, but I'm sure Jupiter would like to see you in something a little more girlish just for a day."

"He'll see me in full length dresses for the rest of my life, why would he want to see me in a dress now?"

"It's not going to be full length!" Autumn chimed in. "Just down to your knees, we swear."

Diane glared at them, "No."

Claire looked at her like she was a small child saying something silly. She turned to her sister, "Aw, she thinks she can say no."

"Damn right I can say no!" Diane snapped at them.

"No, is not an option!" Claire shouted clothes lining Diane into their room. Diane went kicking and screaming as they walked her into their little cave. Dagger and Zidane appeared a little concerned when Diane began screaming about her clothes being ripped off of her. Wrestling could be heard as they fought, the sisters arguing over her about the outfit they were forcing her to wear.

Suddenly Diane was rocketed out of the room, her thief outfit replaced with a strapless light blue dress that came down to her knees. The skirt was frilly and crimped lightly giving it an unique look. She panted and looked down at what she was wearing as a Claire came back out and threw a wide piece of thin white fabric around her waist to tie into a ribbon. Autumn followed her sister with gloves and knee high laced brown boots. They ignored her protests as they threw her gloves to the side and forced the light blue wrist length gloves on her and the boots. Finished forcing the clothes on her, they turned her to a floor length mirror Diane didn't notice was there before.

"Well?" Claire and Autumn asked happily.

Diane grumbled and took a good look at herself. After the unneeded assault, she found herself a little ruffled, but the dress was actually very pretty and the top, though it looked form fitting, it barely felt like it was doing more then covering her. She turned in the mirror, a smile beginning to break through. "I like it, but you forgot one thing." Diane grumbled, lifting her tail a little under the skirt where it was trapped.

The girls gasped as the skirt lifted. "I told you we forgot something!" Autumn cried as her sister barked for their scissors. Autumn brought them back a second later, Claire snipping at the fabric, before burrowing in and fishing out Diane's tail. Diane swung her tail around irritably.

"Sissy, you look so pretty!" Zane complimented.

"It looks good on you, honey." Dagger smiled at her.

Diane glared at them both. "If you say so."

"You don't like it?" Autumn sounded worried.

"She likes it." Claire assured her sister. "She will love it even more when Jupiter's begging at her feet when he sees it."

Diane blushed and looked away, "You silly brats, he's doing that now!"

"Let's do hair and make up now?" Autumn asked no one in particular. Her sister nodded at her and started picking at Diane's ponytail while she lead her back to the table, Autumn rushing back into their room to grab their makeup kit.

"I don't know if we should keep it like it is or...?" Claire's thoughts began to float away as she took Diane's hair out of its ponytail and let it go down her back. Autumn returned with a brush as well as the suitcase filled to the brim with various makeups. Not willing to linger on it too long, the two started working, Autumn on Diane's face and Claire continually trying out hairstyles. Autumn was done with the make-up before Claire had decided on a hair style. Diane glanced at herself in the mirror. She was happy they didn't go too wild with the make-up, you could barely tell she was wearing any except her skin looked more even and her lips were slightly more pink.

"Leave her hair down?" Autumn suggested after Claire tried a braid.

"I agree with her." Diane nodded. "You've tried everything else."

Claire clicked her tongue and looked into the mirror. She glared at the image, though Diane felt it was because she couldn't find the best hair style to go for the dress they made. Claire hated to lose anything or give up. "Alright. What do we do about Jupiter's ribbon?"

"Oh! I know! Give me!" Autumn beckoned for the red ribbon out of her sisters hand. She tilted Diane's head back and wrapped the ribbon around her neck and tied it into a bow. "Now it's a choker. We have lots of uses of that ribbon Jupiter got you."

"That thing does not go against her color scheme ever." Claire looked her over. "It's like her body needs that splash of red."

"I told you they were made for each other!" Autumn suddenly squealed.

"Not you to! Don't go all giddy on me!" Diane snapped, slightly embarrassed.

Claire laughed as her sister continued to spout romantic nonsense unintelligibly, "It's no use, she's such a girl when it comes to romance. She doesn't understand the tomboy way."

"And you'd think she'd be against it with her past." Diane giggled back. She looked evilly at the squealing girl, "Oh, Autumn since you're so busy picking on me for having a lover what about that Alexandrian noble I saw you dancing with at my party?"

"Ooooh, yeah. You haven't said how that is going at all." Claire joined in as her sister froze and blushed brightly.

She looked fearfully at Diane and Claire. They leaned into her. "What's going on with that? You've never let a strange guy dance with you before or let them get a drink for you." Diane prodded still.

"He... He... Saw me perform in the play and just wanted to chat!" Autumn squeaked out nervously.

"Yeah, okay. Just wanted to chat. You have his address so you can mognet him." Claire rolled her eyes.

"I do not!"

"What was that letter I saw you get right before we left and that you still have in your top?" Claire pointed at the corner of paper peeking out of her outfit.

Autumn covered her chest and turned away from the prodding ladies. "I do not have anything like that!"

"Diane, hold her!" Claire ordered as they both jumped her. Autumn squealed and screamed as her sister dove for the letter. She gave a good fight, but Claire ripped it away from her and sat at the table. Autumn began to cry from the assault and plead with them not to open it.

"Oh? You haven't even opened it yet!" Claire looked disappointed as she stared at the wax stamp sealing it closed. She turned to her whimpering sister. "Aren't you curious what he wrote?"

Autumn shook her head. Diane hugged her, "Then why keep it on you?"

"Because I was scared of what he wrote! With my luck he would be cursing my existence, like everyone else." Autumn whimpered loudly.

"Those were just jerks, Autumn. This is a noble! Noble women will be that cruel, but in a place ruled by women, the men don't dare overstep their boundaries."

"I don't know."

"I know him, Autumn. Read the letter. I have talked to him at a few of the events. He's not malicious. If he is to you, I will personally hunt him down and hand his ass to him." Diane comforted her.

"I was hoping you already read it, but I'm not so cruel to read it before you!" Claire offered the letter back to her sister. "Or do you want us to read it for you to make sure your heart won't be broken?"

Autumn was silent for a minute before she took the letter back, "I will read it right now."

Diane and Claire looked shocked as Autumn suddenly ripped the wax seal apart and unfolded the letter. With a deep breath, she glanced at the writing, flinched, and then began to read. The girls watched her read it, looking for any indication that it was going to end badly. To their surprise, Autumns face just continued to get more and more crimson with every line.

"Well?" Claire asked when Autumns face stopped following the lines.

Autumn looked at them in confusion. She handed the letter to her sister and walked towards her room. "I need some time alone."

"Wait? What?! Claire called after her sister while Diane tilted the letter towards herself.

"Read the letter silly!" Diane chided up at her.

Claire looked down at the letter and focused on it. The two read through it before they folded it back up and laid it on the table. The two sat silent for a minute before Claire started squealing happily like her sister. "Oh my god! A rich man is after my sister and wrote the sappiest thing I have ever read! It's a dream come true!" She flailed around before grabbing Diane's hands and squealing again.

"Get her to write him back!" Diane tried to tell the excited Claire. "Don't let that man go!"

Baku grabbed the letter and read it as well. "This reminds of something? Another letter like this from way long a go."

"That one about the dock?" Blank asked trying to read the letter.

"What one about a dock?" Zidane cocked an eye brow.

"It was during Kuja reign of terror, we all got this mysterious love letter and it ended up being for Steiner and Beatrix." Marcus shrugged.

Dagger and Zidane looked at each other in confusion. "It doesn't say the same thing does it?" Dagger asked.

"No." Baku shook his head.

"Well, that's good." Dagger smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Diane, can you ask if she would watch your brother?"

Diane turned to her mother, "Yeah, sure. Why? Trying to get away for a while."

"I wanna have a date to." Dagger joked.

"Hey, Claire, are you going anywhere today?" Diane asked the giddy girl.

"No, I have to finish some outfits that were commissioned of us. Why?"

"Can you watch Zane? He's super easy! Take him to the bookstore, let him buy some books and he will camp in a corner and just read."

"I do like books." Zane perked in his mothers lap.

"Yeah, why not. If he's bored, he can help to." Claire looked at Zane. "Wanna spend some time with me, little man?" Zane nodded at her.

"Thank you. I will give you some money to buy the books." Dagger rubbed her sons hair. She then stole some glances at Zidane before smiling mischievously.

Diane giggled, "My mother even with all she's been through is still the most innocent thing I ever seen." She laughed when Dagger slapped her playfully. "It's true, and you said dad was the big flirt!"

"You shut your mouth young lady!" Dagger challenged her playfully while making a fist. Zidane laughed at the fake argument.

"Oooh, sisters gonna get it." Zane smirked hoping off his mothers lap.

"Why? I'm only telling the truth!" Diane jumped from her chair, avoiding the punch that followed that remark. "I take after both of you!"

"What in the world are we missing up here?" Cole asked as he jumped through the door. He saw Diane's dress and smirked. "We partying without the whole group now?"

"We are playing around, you know that party don't start without you Cole!" Diane informed him as she watched the door for Jupiter.

"You look good in that Diane!" Cole excused the last sentence to circle back to her outfit. "How long did it take them?"

"Five minutes!" Claire snapped from her chair. "Oh, Cole we are watching Zane and come read this letter!"

"Letter?" Cole was lured in towards the table.

"Dude, I am carrying a bunch of food and you left me down the stairs." Jupiter grumbled as he hesitantly made his way into the door, his arms overflowing with breads and fruit. Diane came to his rescue and took some of it.

"Where'd you get all this?" Diane asked. "You went out to feed dogs and came back with a fruit stand and a bakery."

"Some of our fans donated some food to our journey." Jupiter carried the stuff to the table and put it down. Diane followed suit, waiting for him to notice her outfit. He didn't at first until he did a double take and jumped back. "You're in a dress!"

"The girls made it for me." Diane blushed at his reaction. "Do you like it?"

"YES!" Jupiter shouted involuntarily. He coughed nervously when he noticed what he just did. "Sorry. It looks good on you."

"Thank you." Diane giggled. "I wanna get out of here. Do you need to change?"

Jupiter nodded, "You're in a new outfit and I smell of dogs. Give me a second."

Diane nodded at him and he flew up his ladder to his loft. She giggled at his excitement and turned back to the others. "He's so cute."

"Do I need to remind you to be safe?" Zidane asked, smiling from his seat.

Diane shook her head, "Of course not, Daddy! I'm a tough princess! Anyone messes with me, their leaving with black eye."

"That's my girl." He smirked proudly.

"That, and they will have to spend some time with me." Jupiter added, sliding down his ladder. He was now all changed and made his way towards a basin filled with water to wash his face off.

"I will be fine dad." Diane reassured her father. "You two have fun as well and we'll be home maybe by sun down. I really wanna watch the sunset. You don't get a good view of it from the castle."

"Thank you, Diane." Dagger smiled. "I'm with you there. Though there was a few people we needed to talk to as well."

"Who do you need to talk to?"

"Not important." Zidane waved it off. "We will tell you tomorrow."

Diane frowned and sighed at her fathers dismissal. She turned to Jupiter to see if he was ready. He was just toweling off his face.

"Alright, M' Lady, I'm ready to go. May we be on our way?" He offered his hand to her.

She took it. "Let us be on our way! I say we go to the business district first!" Diane skipped towards the door, pulling Jupiter with her. She grunted when Jupiter suddenly picked her up bridal style and turned to the others.

"Later losers." He winked and jumped through the door.

Diane followed Jupiter's lead as they walked around the city. They barely spoke unless it was to look at something. Jupiters hand held firmly onto hers while they walked. The business district was bustling at this time and they had a hard time finding a place to sit and eat. Diane settled for eating on the go for lunch and had him pick up some sandwiches. While she waited she saw two familiar suits of armor walked by her towards the glyshal pickle stand. It was Lirian and her father, probably having a break from the Lindblum training grounds where Lirian wanted to talk to the generals and learn of their training techniques. Lirian was devoted to protecting her kingdom and was going on this trip to learn more fighting techniques. Her dream was to take her mothers place one day and stand beside the Queen. Diane was there when she was made lieutenant of the Alexandrian army. She could have been farther if she wasn't so stubborn and argumentative with the higher ups. Diane was hoping the trip would calm that spirit of hers.

Looking to see if Jupiter could be able to see her if she followed to talk to them, she hurried over. "Hey guys!" Diane called out to them as they stopped to order their pickles from the blind old lady.

Lirian spooked and turned, "Oh, Diane! Are you all alone?"

Diane shook her head and smiled, "No, Jupiter's getting me some food. I wanted to see how your days going?"

"It's going well, Princess." Steiner turned to her. He widened his eyes for a second when he saw her out of her thief outfit. "You-You're wearing a dress?!"

"Outside of the castle? Shockingly yes!" Diane laughed.

"It looks good on you!" Lirian inspected it.

"Thank you! The twins made it for me for my date with Jupiter."

"Those girls I met yesterday?" Lirian cocked her head. "I didn't know they made more then theater gear. Maybe they have a pass to stop being scum."

"Those girls will never leave the Tantalus." Diane frowned. She decided to change the subject, "I've never seen the Lindblumian training grounds! Are they as big as I think they are?"

Lirian's eyes brightened, "They are as big as our castle, your highness! They are so awesome! Plenty of room to practice sword fights though they fight with pole-arms with hammers on the end here! I talked with all the generals and I will be sparring with the soldiers and tomorrow I will see how the air fleet works!"

"So you're not going to hang out with us at all?" Diane looked disappointed.

"I wanted to, but I'm not passing up learning what I am right now. I am here to learn so I protect you better! I will have the whole trip to be by your side! That, and you know I hate that place!"

"Sometimes you're just as bad as the nobles." Diane mumbled angrily. She called them names and thought them as trash though she was given no outright reason to. Her parents didn't even instill that hate. Steiner had his moments in the castle, but he respected them outside. Her mother never said a peep about them, considering from the stories her father had told her, they saved her life back when the previous queen went nuts and tried to kill both of their mothers. "I can't stand it."

Lirian must have heard her comment and frowned, "I-"

"There you are, Diane!" Jupiter approached them, a sandwich in each hand. "Here's your lunch Diane. Got you what you wanted."

"Thank you." Diane took hers happily. "Look who I found having a Daddy/daughter lunch!"

Jupiter inclined his head to both, "Good afternoon. Nice day isn't it?"

"Afternoon." The two responded gently.

"Diane, I just heard of something you might like near the synthesis shop. When you're done here, wanna go?" Jupiter asked as she took a bite of her lunch.

She nodded her head and swallowed, "You guys have fun! I'm going to go now. Lots to check-up on!" Diane turned to walk away, but turned back, "Oh, Mommy and Daddy are out and about to. Say hi if you see them!"

"Have a nice day!" They bowed their heads back at her.

"See ya later." Jupiter waved and grabbed Diane around her waist possessively. He smiled when he heard Lirian grumble. He stumbled when she pushed herself against him. Diane almost choked from laughing at his reaction. She loved messing with him. "You're evil." He glared down at her and skipped ahead. Diane didn't respond, but smirk at him while she ate.

"So this place I was talking about doesn't actually exist. You just didn't look like you wanted to be there. I'm guessing Lirian opened her mouth?"

"The age old problem that she's a big meany head." Diane stopped and sighed. "I'm really thirsty, Jupiter. Can we stop to get some water?"

"How about tea?" Jupiter motioned to a tea house. "Doesn't look too busy."

Diane nodded and extended her hand to him. He graciously took it and led her to the tea house.

The tea improved Diane's mood as she sampled several flavors and talked with the locals. Jupiter then happily took her to the new industrial district where she was able to see the newest inventions and upgrades. She enjoyed talking to the proud inventors and mechanics. Jupiter led her around the district telling her all that was built and what it replaced. Diane noticed the sun dropping and urged him to help her find a place to see it fall. Jupiter told her they would have to head back to the theater district and was nearly dragged on the ground when she took off on him.

Diane ran when the air cab's doors opened, the air cab attendant yelling at them to follow the safety rules. Jupiter apologized as he ran after her. He caught up to her a minute later while she waited for him. Jupiter looked around and motioned for the rooftops. Diane wasted no time scaling a wall, Jupiter smartly covering his eyes, so he didn't look up the skirt she obviously forgot she was wearing and get hit for it. She glanced down at him and blushed when she realized why he was covering his eyes. She cursed herself before laughing and urging him up the wall to join her. He did as he was bid and ran past her. She gave pursuit as they hopped from roof to roof, bypassing the hideout and continuing hopping their way north. Jupiter stopped when he could see the wall clearly where the sun would go down.

"Does this suit you, darling?" Jupiter asked as Diane caught up.

"It's perfect!" She panted a bit. Tucking her dress under her, she sat down and extended her legs in front of her. She gave Jupiter a glance when he sat beside her.

"You never told me you rarely see the sunset from your castle?" He rapped on the rooftop. "Tell me that's a lie."

"Noo, it's true. I can watch the light fade from room, but they won't let me in the tower that you can really see it from. Has too much structural damage or something."

"What has stopped you from sneaking in?"

"Even Daddy says not to go in there."

"So it must be dangerous."

"Or they hide in there." Diane giggled. "I wonder what my folks are up to?"

Jupiter gave an awkward laugh, "Should you really be thinking of that?"

"I'm sorry, they were the only interaction I got in the castle. Excuse me for being a little attached and having separation anxiety." Diane snapped in mock anger.

"Now, now." Jupiter purred leaning into her. He grabbed her hand and forced his fingers in between hers. "You have me now. I will forever be beside you."

Diane could only smile at him and lean back into him. She laid her head against his shoulder while she wrapped her tail around his waist. Jupiter startled at the furry appendage before smirking and exchanging Diane's hand with his free one and wrapping his now free arm around Diane's waist. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. They rested against each other as the sun disappeared behind Lindblums massive walls. The stars began to twinkle when Diane decided to head back to the hideout before they sent out scouts to make sure they were behaving. Jupiter whined, but listened to her reasoning. He was sure his father would be the first to track them down and make it awkward for him.

They walked slowly though, the night air inviting. Diane watched as candles were lit in peoples homes. "The city is pretty at night as well." She observed turning to him.

"I think it's better at night as well." Jupiter agreed before pulling Diane to him. "Though I think I like this sight better."

"Oh?" Diane spoke lowly. She looked excitedly at Jupiter's face. She was wondering when he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited. She squealed internally when he did as she wanted and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. She shook in his arms happily.

"Oh, stop that!" Jupiter laughed pushing her gently away. "You are too cute! I need to control myself."

"You're doing a fine job!" Diane laughed as she continued walking. Jupiter followed after her until they got back to the hideout and he scooped her up again to carry her in. Soft candle light greeted them as they entered the hideout and Fang with kisses.

"Welcome back, lover birds." Claire greeted happily while she pinned ribbons to a dress on a mannequin. The rest of the group in the room greeted them as well.

"The paintings finished." Cole spoke happily from his chair. He pointed at the sheet covered piece of art. "Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Diane exclaimed excitedly! When Cole moved to show her, she noticed Zane sitting on a stack of books in the corner reading diligently. He had not greeted when she walked in, he was too entranced by the story. "I see Zane's been a good boy!"

"We had to go out and get him more. We thought two books were gonna do it, but he was done with those by noon." Claire informed Diane with pins in her mouth.

Diane laughed as she joined Cole in front of the painting. He had grabbed the sheet and was ready to pull it off. "Don't hate me, but you had this look of wonder of your face when we were doing the play and so I just had to." He blushed brightly and pulled the sheet onto him, reveiling the painting.

Diane gasped as she saw the painting was of her at in her chair literally watching the play the week before now. He had captured her look of wonder and intrigue, she believed she had the same face on. He hadn't missed a detail of her hair or dress and it even had her surroundings. She was blown away by it. She looked at the sheet covered Cole, "It's beautiful Cole! Stop hiding!"

"I'm always nervous when I show my stuff off at first." Cole uncovered his head. "So you like it?"

Diane hugged him, "It's wonderful Cole! You have some awesome memory! The details!"

"Yeah, I do have a good photographic memory!" Cole laughed in embarrassment.

"Did you show this to my parents?"

"They haven't come back yet." Cole lowered his ears. He looked slightly worried.

Diane chuckled, "Well, I guess they aren't coming back tonight." She turned to Baku, "Can little man and I stay the night, Boss?"

"Of course. Take the loft. The boys can sleep with the dogs again." Baku laughed as Jupiter glared at him.

"Thanks." Jupiter quipped from beside his father. He was trying to steal his fathers mug and take a swig. Blank held on fast though, teasing his son.

"Cool. I'm going to get changed and then take my brother and go to bed." Diane informed him as she walked towards the twins room. "I'm really beat from today."

"This is a huge city." Baku spoke while she changed. "You guys do anything special?"

"I took her to the industrial district. We also saw Steiner and Lirian." Jupiter told him. "Then we saw the sun go down."

"You kept your hands to yourself?" Blank looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course!" Jupiter snapped. "I don't want my proposal to be taken away because I can't be a proper gentleman!"

"Good." Blank ruffled Jupiter's hair. Jupiter knocked his hand away irritably.

"Oh, this feels more natural!" Diane stretched coming out of the girls room. "It was a lovely dress, but those shoes! They were evil to my heels!"

"I'm sorry." Autumn followed her out. "They were a new pair, we weren't able to break them in for you."

"It's alright. I'm going to keep that dress for special dates from now on!" Diane smiled at her. "Alright, I'm turning in. Zane, let's go." When he didn't respond, Diane approached him and took the book. Zane snapped back to reality and whined up at her. "You can read it up in the bed."

"Give it back!" Zane cried as Diane backed up from him.

"Come now or I'm closing it and you won't remember where you are." Diane laughed evilly. Zane fretted in place before bolting after her. Diane kept the tome just out of his reach, even climbing the latter with her back to it to keep her brother tempted. Only when he could safely climb over her did she let him have his book back and they both disappeared into the pillow filled cave. "Night guys!" Diane called out once more before settling in next to her still reading brother.

It was nearly noon the next day when Dagger and Zidane returned from where ever they had stayed. They walked in nonchalantly, Zidane carrying a large bottle of whiskey. Everyone greeted them warmly as they sat the table. Zidane gave a curious glance at how Diane sat at the table, particularly because her chair was Jupiter's lap. He dropped it for the simple fact it was just an innocent gesture of affection.

"So where were you guys?" Diane asked curiously.

"We had to go to the inn last night because we spent too much time reminiscing and our meeting ran late into the night." Dagger answered. "How was the sunset?"

"It was great! I went to bed soon after that. My feet were hurting and I was exhausted from exploring."

"Well, good news, we aren't going anywhere today." Zidane spoke happily. "Actually I was planning on partying today. I bought this whiskey to start us off." The group cooed at the bottle when he put it on the table. It was an expensive kind and flavored with honey. "Diane has yet to have whiskey, so I bought the sweeter one, so it goes down your throat a little easier."

"We'll have to crack it open after lunch." Diane looked excited.

Cole motioned to Jupiter. He whispered, "Let's add to it! We'll get meats and more drinks. Maybe more glasses?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jupiter nodded back.

"What are you two planning?" Diane butted in. "Better not be about something about me."

"I would never!" Jupiter scoffed. "You haven't had whiskey yet? You're slacking princess!"

"Whiskey is not a ladies drink! According to what is offered me at parties, I can only drink wine and champagnes! I'm more surprised my mothers had it!"

"On occasion." Dagger winked at her daughter. "It can numb pain really well."

"We just got to make sure it agrees with you. Some people get weird on it." Zidane shrugged.

"The twins aren't allowed to have it." Jupiter snickered.

"One loses her clothes and the other cries." Cole snickered as well.

Diane turned to the girls, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We have our own stuff." Claire stretched. "We finished our commissions last night so we are ready to party. Cole turned in his dogs early in the morning to!"

"Good, cause we leave tomorrow!" Zidane took out a map and opened it onto the table. It was heavily marked on with cities circled and lines everywhere. Notes told them why they were going to various places. Mostly for picking up a person. Lindblum was circled with the words Eiko over it. "Eiko will be joining us tomorrow morning. She was one of the people that we met with yesterday and she is giving us a crew to drive the ship the Regent is loaning us as a try out. No charge to us! We spent most of yesterday ironing out details of the trip and sending out letters announcing our future arrivals. We then hung out with our ship captain for a while."

"I see you marked these paths differently then the ones leaving the continent. Why?" Diane pointed out the dotted lines and the differing solid black lines.

"Solid black means we are walking. Dotted means flying."

The group of young adults whipped their heads towards him, "What?"

"We have an airship! Won't it be easier if we...?"

"We walked there, so you will." Zidane tapped the map. "It's not that bad. It's a three day walk to Bermecia, one day to visit the tree stump and a week to get to Treno. We will then fly to different cities after that until we get to the Outer Continent. The Outer Continent gets fun. That's where we will land at Madain Sari then walk to Conde Petie and then The Black Mage Village. Kuja's Palace is also there, but I'm not sure if I wanna let you go there. It's surrounded by quick sand and Antlions. It's up in the air. I also have some ruins to show you, but again you'll have to prove you can survive without us saving you."

They looked overwhelmed.

"What you looking at him like he kicked a puppy?!" Baku barked. "You've been asking for this forever and now that you hear you have to put some foot work in, you guys freak?"

"I highly doubt its that really." Zidane interrupted when the group looked away. "Other then Diane and Zane, they are used to walking, hunting, and setting up camp. We will be walking with you guys."

Diane tried to find her voice, "So you mapped out the entire trip already?"

"Correct." Zidane nodded.

"That's one thing down I guess."

"Cole, will you have your chocobos down at the exit on the lowest level of Lindblum castle tomorrow morning?"

"Other then KoKo, they will be there when I call them. Koko is the only chocobo that lives in the town because of her armor. Calling them won't be a problem though." Cole agreed to the task.

"Good, they will be our baggage carriers for a while."

"That's what we use them for now, so they won't mind."

"When we only have one thing left to throw at you." Dagger added in. "I'm happy to announce, you won't be listening to us on your journey, but one of you. Before you start looking around, I'm charging Diane with this challenge of leading you guys from place to place and deciding when you move and when you stay put. She will be Queen one day and will have to lead an army. This will help strengthen her leadership skills."

"We will be right behind you as a safety net. If you're unsure you can ask our opinion of your plan, but we will not be issuing orders." Zidane nodded.

"Not unless it's an emergency and you guys can't handle it on your own."

Diane's eyes fell back to the map while her friends looked at her in concern. She was made to do mock battles and lead an army around for her training, but to have an entire expedition shoved at her was something else. She felt herself overloading as she glanced at the four continents and all of her fathers writing. She had to relax. Take it one at a time. The cities were numbered, she could just follow the numbers and worry about that. She swallowed nervously.

"Hey, we do have some experience in roughing it. Just tell us where to go." Jupiter whispered to her encouragingly. "Remember, I'm here for you. We all are."

Diane nodded, "Okay. I will give it a try. Can't be too hard right?"

"As long as everyone works together." Dagger smiled at her warmly.

Diane nodded again, "We'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Jupiter looked to Cole, "Let's go now to get some lunch." Cole nodded his head at him and stood. Jupiter stood while gently sliding Diane off his lap into his seat. "We'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Blank asked, curious.

"You'll see!" Jupiter waved them off as they left.

Diane was still overlooking the map when Jupiter and Cole returned. They brought back food and several bottles of various alcohols. They walked proudly to the table, displaying their bounty. Fang then walked in beside them carrying a box by a robe around it. Fang paced trying to find a spot to fit it before jumping up in between the twins and Diane and placing the box gingerly on the table.

"And for the ladies we got something to." Jupiter beamed as Diane untied the box.

"What in the world did you get us?" Diane giggled.

"I call cake!" Autumn cheered.

"Always gets us cake. Best thing about him." Claire snorted.

"Hey. I know what girls like. Flowers are for apologies. Cake is forever a girls best friend." Jupiter pulled up another chair.

"You're momma taught you well." Diane snickered as she opened the box. She gasped when she found a whole vanilla frosted cake sitting within it. The girls glanced in and whistled. Diane reached in a grabbed one of the many cherries lining the side and ate it happily.

"It's already cut and-" Jupiter informed them before they dived in and grabbed their pieces. They laughed at the girls when they got excited that is was chocolate under the layer of frosting. They destroyed the treat in a few minutes, Diane putting away the map, so they could begin lunch.

They ate and talked cheerfully for several hours before Zidane opened the bottles and the first shot of his whiskey was shoved at Diane. Diane eyed the amber liquid suspiciously as she lifted it. The group cheered loudly for her to drink it. She slammed it back and made a sour face as she swallowed. It was bitter, the honey indeed helping take its burn down. She panted as she slammed her glass down.

"How the hell?!" She spat. "Give me something else!"

"Weakling." Jupiter mocked her playfully. She glared at him as her father filled her glass again and made rounds around the table. Zidane put a finger against his lips, so no one would say anything that he refilled her glass with the whiskey.

"Alright Diane." He got her attention. Diane thanked him and grabbed her shot glass without looking. Everyone grabbed theirs as well, cheering before drinking. Zidane nearly spat his out in laughter when Diane chugged hers and turned in anger at him when she realized what he did. The gang also laughed as she yelled at her father for tricking her.

The mini party lasted well into the night before all the bottles were empty and it was too late in the night to go out and get more. Everyone was pleasantly tipsy, but Diane and Autumn who had the most. Claire was to be blamed for Autumn's drinks refilling, but Diane was her own downfall. She fell in love with a brandy Jupiter bought and single-handly killed it herself before grabbing what ever else was in front of her. Jupiter tried to take them away when she could no longer pour it herself, but she just opted to drink from the bottle instead.

"You're going to be so sick." Jupiter laughed drunkenly as Diane stretched against the table.

"No, I'm not!" Diane snapped at him while she fought to stay upright in her chair. "I don't feel sick at all!"

"I think it's time to call it a night." Dagger suggested as she petted a sleeping Zane in her lap. "We have to get up early."

"I wanna stay!" Diane whined gripping onto Jupiter's shirt. Jupiter closed his eyes and smiled as she pulled him close, "I wanna drink more with Jupiter."

"Listen to your mother." Zidane stood up. He stumbled a bit before finding his footing on the uneven floor boards. "Come Diane, we are staying at the inn tonight."

"Not here?" Diane pouted.

"No, darling. Not enough room. Let's go and get a good nights sleep." He stood behind her while Dagger lifted Zane onto her shoulder and stood. The boy didn't even make a peep at the adjustment or the jostling as she walked.

"Thanks for the drinks boys. We'll see you in the morning." Dagger waved goodbye and left the room.

Diane glared at her father. Jupiter snuggled into her neck. "You should go. I will see you in the morning."

"But I'm having fun!" Diane barked down at him.

"We'll have more fun tomorrow!" Jupiter sighed and pushed himself away from her. "Get going princess before he pries you off."

Diane glowered at him before releasing him, "Okay. I want you to come see me before we go to the castle."

"Deal!" Jupiter agreed happily. "Don't get sick now."

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Diane growled at him while she tried to stand. Her legs didn't want to work at first and she nearly fell to the floor if Zidane wasn't there to catch her with the help of Jupiter.

"You're worse off then I thought!" Jupiter laughed at her.

"Shut up you!" She yelled at him. She suddenly smiled and chuckled, leaning towards him. She sloppily kissed his cheek while trying not to fall over on him. Zidane grabbed her again to make sure she wasn't going to. She stood straight and waved at the others, "Night everyone! Had tons of fun!"

"Night!" The group cheered back as Zidane lead her away from the table. They watched her stumble to the door, before Zidane simply threw her over his shoulder and carried her out. She waved at them again as they left.

"I'm going to like going to see her in the morning." Jupiter chuckled. "Autumn and her are going to be suffering come daylight."


	13. Chapter 12

POTT12

The next morning, even before the sun had come up to meet Lindblum's castle walls, the group met up at Dragons gate. Diane was surprised to see the Tantalus already there, almost done dressing the chocobos with supplies and saddles. The performing four ran around the room, excited to be able to run at leisure while their father watched from next to Cole.

Koko was the only chocobo left inside and was fully armored like she was at the show. Jupiter stood in the saddle, jumping lightly to see if everything was in place. Koko's body bounced with him, but did not look like she was in pain nor bothered from it. Jupiter jumped off a second later and grabbed her from his father, leading her out the gate.

"Morning!" Baku greeted them. "The grunts almost have everything ready."

"We've been upgraded!" Autumn joked with her sister as they walked up.

"Why is Koko wearing that armor? I thought it was just for the show?" Diane asked curiously.

"She's trying it out for the army. We are to see how it does long term for the soldiers. We are trying to teach her to hunt with it to." Cole spoke up from a little ways away.

"She can run in it? With those daggers on her toes?"

"She can, not very fast though. We hope she will get faster the longer she has to wear it." Jupiter jumped into the conversation. His eyes filled with joy when they met hers. "You look well rested! Good!"

"I think mommy used her white magic on me this morning! I thought I'd be hurting!' Diane smiled at him.

"I'm glad!"

Cole looked at her, "We are all ready to move out. Just say the word, Princess."

Diane shook her head, "We have to wait for Uncle Steiner, Aunt Eiko, and Lirian."

"They were suppose to be here already. They were in the castle overnight." Zidane added. "Go take a look outside, Diane, it looks really weird out in the mist. We will wait for the Rusty Twins."

"Zidane..." Dagger scolded lightly. He shrugged at her and turned back to his friends.

Jupiter excitedly grabbed Diane and pulled her away to the door. The rest followed them excitedly and stuck their heads out to look around.

Diane squinted and waved at the gray, swirling air in front of her, but gave up when she still couldn't see three feet in front of her. She couldn't even see the chocobos that trilled at her a few more feet away.

"This is mist? You can't see a thing!" Diane complained righting herself back inside.

"Nope!" Jupiter agreed. "Since you can't see very far, you'll lose your way quick and then the monsters get you!"

"Monsters?"

"Scorpion Dragons, Muus, and Lady Bugs are the most out here." Cole nodded while Jupiter teased Diane with clawed hands. She looked at him like he was insane while listening.

"Poor Autumn has been poisoned by the dragons so many times that she's super scared of them." Claire bumped shoulders with her sister playfully.

"Aw! Poor Autumn!" Diane pouted at her.

Autumn giggled, "I just hide behind Boss, or my sister, until they are defeated."

"Don't worry, with the Chocobos plus my dogs, nothing will come near us." Cole patted Fang beside him. "Unless I send them out to get something to come at us."

"Why would you do that?" Diane cocked her head.

"We packed only a day or two of food. There's a lot of us to feed, so to save room and not over burden the birds, we are hunting along the way." Jupiter informed her. He saw Diane glance away, chewing her lip nervously. He looked at her in concern. "My darling, did you get all those lessons on fighting with your daggers and then never actually put it to use other then to fight me?"

Diane refused to look at her friends. She never had to go out and fend for herself only joining the group at their locations for heists after they made the journey. "I've never been out of city limits anywhere except on Choco or an airship." She blushed.

Jupiter chuckled, "Our leaders never killed anything!" He grabbed her hands, "It's okay. It's really easy to pick up. We'll weaken something and let you land the killing blow. Okay?"

Diane's eyes widened, "That's cruel! I can't kill anything like that!"

"Say that again when your stomachs rumbling!" Claire smiled knowingly. "Then it's super easy to plunge your dagger into it."

Diane turned back to her father, "Daddy! You didn't tell me I'd have to kill things!"

Zidane glanced back at her, "I had to tell you that?"

Dagger turned as well, "I'm sure your friends will teach you."

Jupiter beamed at them, "We'll help her out, Your Majesties!" He looked back at Diane. "Don't worry! Does Lirian know how to hunt or will we have to teach her to?"

"I'm sure she's had to, but I'm not sure what training she's been put through." Diane shrugged.

"So Zane, " Cole bent down to talk to Zane who clung to his sisters belt while looking around nervously, "What are bringing to the table in our rag tag group?"

Zane clutched his sister tightly, "I'm hoping I'm a white mage like mommy and Aunt Eiko!"

"We like white mages!"

"I've never had the strength to fight like Diane and mommy said I may have the gift instead." He looked down to the ground and grumbled, "I've been sick all life so far, so mommy hasn't tried to teach me anything. She says if I make it to Bermecia without getting sick, she will teach me the cure spell."

"Well, we have faith in you!" Cole rubbed his head. "You're riding Choco most of the time to right?" Zane nodded. "See you'll be safe most of the time!"

"Choco always protects me!" Zane beamed. "Daddy hasn't called him yet though."

"Chocos a free spirit outside the castle, Zane. Daddy will call him only when needed." Diane told him. "It was the deal they struck when they first met. Choco was from an abusive owner during the war."

"He didn't tell me that!" Zane frowned.

"That's why Choco doesn't do anything, but play with you. Daddy only uses him to get back and forth from places to let him run free while he does his business."

"Here they are!" Autumn heard the shuttle tracks rattle. "Hopefully your Aunt Eiko is with them and we can get out of here! I'm so excited I can't stand it!"

"Relax!" Claire patted her sister. "You'll be regretting your enthusiasm soon."

Diane and Zane walked back to their parents and waited patiently for the shuttle to arrive.

When the cart came to a stop, it carried four people. Steiner, Lirian, Eiko, and the Regent. Lirian was in a new suit of armor that was more streamline and feminine then the armor she came with. Before her armor looked much like her fathers and looked more made for the male body since only the Knights of Pluto were the only ones to be draped head to toe in metal. Now it was more conformed to her body and included a metal plated skirt. She wore leather pants under it with plates of armor going from her knees down along with a chain mail shirt that wad plated from the blow to her hands. Like usual her head laid bare, her large soft curls making it near impossible to wear a helmet. Her sword was tied to her waist like her mothers.

"Looking good Lirian!" Jupiter complimented from the gate.

"Thank you!" Lirian beamed proudly. The lack of a snide remark back at them, surprised Jupiter and the others.

"Good morning, Regent, Aunt Eiko." Diane bowed to the two who exited the cart first.

"Diane you don't have to bow to me! I'm your aunt!" Eiko giggled as Cid kissed Diane's hand.

"Until we leave Lindblum, you're a fellow royal and must be treated as such." Diane snapped at her. "My momma taught me better."

Cid chuckled, "Eiko darling, she is right. Garnet raised her children proper, let them practice it."

"She's dressed like a thief!" Eiko laughed. She grabbed Diane's hands and curtsied,

"Good morning to you as well Princess of Alexandria." Eiko snapped back up straight, "Better?"

Diane began to laugh, "You're the best!"

Eiko pulled her in, "Am I your favorite?"

"Aunt Freya still holds that title!"

"Aw, c'mon! I see you every year! No fair!" Eiko snapped. "Freya wins out every year!"

"She wins because I rarely see her and when I even get a glance she just looks so cool! She has something about her." Diane swayed thinking about the Dragoon. "You're my second favorite! I can say anything to you!"

Eiko glowered, "I'm the only other one!"

"Uh-uh! I have Aunt Ruby and Aunt Beatrix!"

"Ruby doesn't count she's gonna be your mother-in-law! It's like calling Blank your Uncle."

"He is Uncle Blank! Until I marry Jupiter and then he's Papa Blank." Diane argued back with a smile.

"She has a name for me already?" Blank looked at Zidane. He shrugged.

"I like hearing her say she's marrying me." Jupiter smiled stupidly by his friends.

"Eiko, you could have wore something else." Dagger walked up to greet them and break their conversation.

Eiko was dressed in an adult version of her original outfit. She noticed everyone else wearing their old outfits and decided to do the same, so she did not feel out of place. The only thing that as different, was she did not cut her hair, instead choosing to keep it in a ponytail and tied with the ribbon Mog left her. "I'm just doing what everyone else is! You wore your old outfit and I'm wearing mine."

Dagger smiled, "Bring your flute?"

"Darn right I did!" She pulled a red flute with yellow markings out from behind her back.

"I came to wish you luck on your journey!" Regent Cid clasped hands with Zidane as Eiko and Dagger caught up.

"We'll need it with Diane and Zane being sheltered and not knowing how to hunt."

"More so for your weaker one."

"We are simply seeing if getting him out and about will help him." Zidane shrugged. "He'll be the only one spoiled on this trip. Dagger and I set up precautions."

"Good to hear." Cid looked relaxed for a moment.

"So Lirian, know how to hunt?" Jupiter slid next to Lirian.

She glared down at him. "Of course I do! It was part of my survival training. Why do you ask?"

"Diane and the gang were just wondering." Jupiter smiled.

"The princess can not hunt. I will hunt for her. She mustn't dirty her hands with the blood of beasts."

"That's all well and good, but..."

"If I am injured, as her Fiance, you will have to provide for her."

"She can learn how to do it herself. Diane..."

"Princess Diane!" Lirian snapped.

Jupiter rolled his eyes, "_Princess_ Diane will have to learn to do it herself. Her parents want her to. Even your Queen has taken a beasts life for food."

"Lies." Lirian turned away. "My father would never have let that happen."

Jupiter dropped it, not willing to start an argument before the trip began. He returned to his friends and awaited Diane's orders.

It came a few minutes later when Diane gathered everyone up to go over the path. They were heading to Qu's Marsh first and then to Gizamaluke's Grotto. A straight march. Cole sent the dogs out first to scout for danger in the immediate area as the group said their goodbyes to the Regent.

When the dogs returned moments later, Diane was the first to set out, Jupiter close behind along with Cole and the twins. The adults followed behind, Zane holding Daggers hand. Lirian kept a wary eye out as she fluctuated around the group protectively. Cole whistled and pointed as the four chocobos flanked the group acting as a shield, since the monsters were naturally afraid of the big birds. The dogs weaved between the birds, Fang strutting ahead of Diane a couple of feet to keep an eye out for any danger ahead.

Unable to see very well everyone mostly kept their mouths shut, the sound of the two soldiers armor the only thing heard for the first hour.

Then Fang froze and began growling at something on their right. Jupiter grabbed Diane to get her stop, stopping the whole progression. The other dogs joined Fang and his growling. They watched the dogs while straining their hearing to see if whatever danger they sensed was near.

Cole was in Diane's ear a second later. "This is warning mode, means something is near, but not close enough to warrant an attack. If they start snarling say "Defend". It will get them to chase it off."

"Why me? Why can't you say it?" Diane asked him in a slight panic.

"I could, but you're the leader, it's your call." Cole stepped back. "Don't worry. They will listen."

Diane jumped when Fang suddenly snarled loudly and bit at the air, his sons doing the same. "Defend!" Diane squealed, surprised when they took off like a shot into the mist before the word was even fully pronounced.

She noticed Cole stand on his tip toes, his ears forward listening for the dogs as Jupiter and the twins readied their hands on their weapons. Lirian did the same when she noticed.

Panicked barking filled the air, Jupiter drawing his sword and pushing Diane back behind him. "Barking is a warning that it's coming this way." He filled her in. "Go hide behind Lirian and watch what we do."

"Please don't be a dragon. Please don't be a dragon." Diane heard Autumn chant nervously as she readied a throwing knife. Her sister mirrored her. She seemed to see it first, "It's a dragon!" She screamed as suddenly the dogs chased an adult scorpion dragon into view. Hopper hung off its poison containing tail, the dog growling and thrashing to try to render it useless, so it wouldn't stab the others. He was removed by the dragon before he could do much damage. Hopper screamed as he was bitten and thrown a couple of feet where he bounced several times before coming to a stop. Diane didn't see him get up for several minutes before a green light shimmered around him and he bounced up and was back in the fight as fast as he was thrown away from it.

The dragon screamed as Claire got a knife square in its eye, Fang taking advantage of the new weakness to grab at its throat. Thrashing around Cole, ran about it attacking anywhere his dogs weren't with his spear. Jupiter barely moved from where he was, looking for an opening. Noticing the tail about to come down on a random victim, he jumped forward and swung, lopping it off before it hit its desired target which ironically turned out to be Autumn. The dragon roared and turned on him, a claw swinging out. Jupiter seemed to sense it was its next move and flipped out of the way, Cole stabbing it through the neck with all his weight from above. The dragon gave a last squeak of a roar before passing. The dogs continued to bite at it for good measure until they saw Cole withdraw his spear and then joined him, tails wagging for praise.

"That was cool!" Diane praised them as Lirian relaxed and let her princess move out from behind her. "So you aren't a klutz outside of thieving?"

"Actually I can be very acrobatic in battle for some odd reason." Jupiter shrugged. He cleaned off his sword before putting it back in its sheath. "Shall we carry on then, my love?"

Diane wasn't going to hide her impression of him, "Why darling I think we shall!"

"You didn't have to heal Hopper, Your Highness. I have plenty of potions for the dogs." Cole thanked Dagger as they walked.

"It's no problem. It's second nature now. That looked like it hurt!" She waved it off clutching her rod to her. Cole nodded at her in thanks.

Nothing attacked them again.

Diane could smell the marsh before they even saw it. It filled the air with a smell like rotten eggs and mildew. It wasn't pleasant. The soil was another warning they were approaching. It was getting more moist as they treaded along. Then the grass slowly gave way to tall reeds and mud.

"Daddy, is this it?" Diane stopped and asked her father.

Zidane stepped forward and nodded. "We made it to Qu's Marsh."

Jupiter groaned, "I hate this place. It smells bad and nothing good is here. Why we stopping here?"

"One of Daddies friends lives here! Right?!" Zidane nodded.

"Only Diane I will go in any further." Zidane stepped beside her. She looked at him in confusion. "There's just too many of us and not enough room to maneuver through the reeds. Someone's gonna sink and we'll never know. Just go to the west of here and go around. Diane and I will meet you there."

"Wait a minute!" Jupiter snapped. "I wanna go with!"

"No, it will take a second." Zidane denied. "Come, Diane. Lets go get Quina and get out of here." Zidane lead her further into the swamp. Jupiter and Dagger called after them, but Diane could barely hear a word as the reeds engulfed them. Diane grasped her fathers hand as he lead her through the maze, letting go only to transverse the single board bridges over thick patches of muck and mud.

"No wonder you just said just for us to go through." Diane stopped a second to look around her.

"Don't stop Diane. You'll get lost." Zidane warned her as he disappeared back into the next section of reeds.

"Oh, ye,s sorry!" She apologized running after him. She continued to run, but never actually caught up to him. She stopped after a minute, "Daddy?"

No response. "Really?! Daddy!"

All she heard was frogs and water splashing. "You've got to be kidding me! I should of held his hand again!"

In another part if the marsh, Zidane had pushed his way through the last stretch of reeds, reaching the very center of the marsh and where the Qus live. He turned and waited for his daughter. He didn't see, nor hear, her approach.

He groaned and kicked the ground, "Really?! Man, Daggers gonna be mad. Hold on baby, Daddies coming!" He ran back into the maze of reeds.

Diane was having trouble. She felt like she was going in circles while screaming for her father. "I don't know what I'm doing!" She took a break and looked around. The only thing she saw was reeds, but the croaking of frogs and splashing water was louder. Not knowing what else to do, she followed the sound.

It lead to a semi-dry area filled with little pools of water. Frogs jumped from pool to pool, croaking as they hopped.

She saw why to. A person was jumping at them haphazardly, trying to catch them. A strange fellow she had never seen anything like it before in its white chefs outfits with a tongue that lolled out to its belly and a face like a clowns. She watched it hunt the frogs before taking a chance to see if it was friendly.

"Froggies! Bad! Hungry!" The thing chanted as it ran and jumped at the frogs.

It could talk, that was a good sign, "Um, excuse me! I'm lost!" She emerged from the reeds and tried to get its attention. It ran by her without a care for her existence.

"Excuse me-"

"Can you spare a moment of your time-"

"Really I am lost, I-"

"You're not gonna listen are you?" Diane gave up as it continued to run by her. "Are you deaf or just that hungry?"

After a few moments of deep breathing, she tried again. "If I catch a frog will you listen to me?" Diane asked it expecting it to go unanswered and she was right. Sighing in defeat, but really needing its help, she began to try to grab the frogs that were jumping nearest her.

After five minutes of chasing the frogs, she finally caught one by the leg and lifted it up with triumph. She then tried to tell the creature. It didn't work, until her nerve snapped and, "HEY, I SAID I CAUGHT THIS FOR YOU!"

It was suddenly looming over her, a hungry look in its eyes. She felt so tiny all of a sudden. "You caught frog... For me?" It asked.

Diane nodded, "It was the only way to get your attention, I'm lost and I need your help. My daddy-"

Diane was interrupted by it suddenly smelling her or at least hoped it was smelling her, she couldn't tell if it had a nose or not. "You look like Zidane, but smell like girl."

That took Diane by surprise! "That's... That's cause I am a girl. Zidane is my father."

"He had girl? No one tell me!"

"I'm his eldest of four." Diane continued, "Are you by chance Quina Qu?"

"I'm Quina, yes!"

"My name is Diane! How are you?"

"Hungry!"

"Well, this frog is still yours to keep. I did catch it for you." Diane held the frog up to Quina. Quina took it from her and gulped it down. Diane frowned for the poor thing swallowed whole.

"Help me catch more?" Quina asked her turning away.

"I would love to, but I really don't have time to waste to- aaaaannnddd it's off." Diane sighed as Quina continued to go after the frogs.

"Diane...?!" Diane heard her father yell.

"Daddy! I'm at the area with all the frogs! I found Quina!" She shouted back.

"Stay there!" He ordered. Diane obeyed her father and watched Quina hop and dive at the frogs. She ended up joining and catching two by the time Zidane finally emerged from the reeds on the other aide of Quina. Quina immediately noticed his presence and hoped up excitedly. Diane glared at Quina for that.

"You Zidane!"

Zidane waved, "What up, Quina? Haven't seen you since my wedding where you devoured half of my wedding cake."

"Cake was yummy!" Quina licked its lips. "Your daughter nice. Caught me yummy frog. She look like you."

"She just has my color scheme. I think she looks more like her mother now."

"You no told me!"

"I wrote you!"

"Wrote what?"

Zidane sighed, "You ate the pieces of paper the moogle sent you, didn't you?"

Quina cocked its head, "Not food?"

Diane giggled as her father shook his head, "No, not food. You missed every letter that announced special events like that ones coronation."

"Coronation?"

"Not really important." Diane came up and offered the frogs she caught. Quina took them happily. "We really came here to ask if you'd like to come to my wedding and escort me around the planet. What you say?"

Quina cocked its head and seemed to think about it. "I go to wedding, not with you. Zidane mean. Left me alone a lot!"

"You ran ahead or stayed behind. I'm not going to be the one who forces you to do things." Zidane shrugged. Diane giggled again.

"I go to wedding! I want yummy cake again!"

"Well, I'm glad to have you, Quina!" Diane smiled. "I will send a moogle with the date this time and tell him to tell you not to eat it this time! Deal?"

Quina nodded its head. "I stay hunt frogs."

"You do that. Good luck!" Diane let it return to its task. She saw her father motion for her to come towards him.

"Come on! We gotta get going! I wanna show you something before we rejoin the others!" Zidane told her as she jumped over the pools. He grasped her as she nearly fell back into the last one. He pulled her towards him into a hug. "Don't tell your mother."

"Tell her what?" She sneered playfully into his chest.

"That's my girl." He grabbed her hand and lead her through the reeds once more. "This is still a secret so don't go blabbing about to anyone."

Diane fought back the reeds as her interest peaked, "What of?"

"A secret way to get to the other continent."

"Why is it secret?"

"Cause we are trying to reopen it to bring trade back and forth from the Outer Continent. When we were running from the assassins after your mother we fled the continent through this way, but it was full of booby traps as well. One even sealed the way. Regent Cid and I have been trying to figure out a way of reopening it."

They emerged at a small clearing that looked to seen better days. A small sign hanging on its side by one remaining rusty chain. Across it read Fossil Roo, Diane gasping at the connection. The marsh was slowly taking the stairway over and the pillars covering them looking perilous then before.

"You were attacked by the bounty hunter Lani here!" Diane's eyes sparkled in excitement. "And also ran from that machine that protected the path way!"

"I'm surprised you remember all that! I must have told you that story years a go."

"I remember almost everything!" Diane glanced down the stairs. "You said people are mining fossils and gems down there? How are they getting out to get supplies?"

"They can go to the cities on the other side with no problem."

"Are we going to go over to the other side and enter?" She looked at him in excitement.

"We might, but not very far. It's a maze in there and I couldn't locate the map to get through it." He shrugged again. He patted her back. "We aren't done here. You'll be back here before we know it, just not on this journey."

Diane stuck out her bottom lip in disappointment. "But I wanna go down."

"Not right now. It's not very sturdy. I would be a horrible father to let you down there from this end."

Diane smiled and waved it off, "That's not the daddy I know!"

"Jupiter's younger and has more energy. He'll hunt me down for endangering you after making him wait so long if anything happened."

Diane eyed her father suspiciously, "When did you start caring what he thinks? Aren't Daddies suppose to make life hard for his daughters suitors?"

"There's purposefully teasing them and then there's a line you never cross." Zidane smirked. "So come on, before we make both your mother and Jupiter antsy."

Diane wasn't prepared to walk up to the sight she saw when they met the group a mile away from Gizamaluke's. Jupiter and Cole were covered head to toe with gray mud and were sitting around like it wasn't a big deal. Jupiter smiled at her like a three year old caught with red hands, but was super proud of the mess he made. She couldn't help, but smile back before seeing Cole's sheepish look made her disbelief come right back again.

"What in the world happened?!" Zidane asked looking at Jupiter in confusion.

Jupiter stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, you see Cole tripped me." Cole's ears perked in shock before he slowly turned a face full of fear and disbelief at him.

Diane wasn't gonna have any of it. She put her foot down, "Don't lie, Jupiter! You better have a better excuse."

The girls giggled when Jupiter looked away nervously. "I fell into a mud puddle. I got stuck. Cole tried to help. Made things worse."

Diane looked at Cole. He nodded lightly at her. "That's better. Stop using Cole as a scape goat."

"Oh, but his faces of surprise are the best!" Jupiter beamed, back to being happy.

"I don't love you anymore." Cole hissed at him.

Diane sighed with a smile, "What am I suppose to do with you?" Jupiter shrugged nonchalantly and winked at her. She snorted at the gesture. "Always playing when the cats away. You would be laughing at the interesting meeting that took place."

Jupiter looked concerned, "What happened?"

Zidane chuckled from behind her, "Quina sniffed her out."

"Sniffed...? Like a dog?" Cole cocked his head. "Why'd it sniff you?"

"Cause I looked like Daddy, but smelled like a girl." Diane's eye twitched in stress. "That was backward."

The group suddenly chorused with who she looked like more then the other. Noticing one sounded different then the others, they began arguing.

Zidane whistled for them to stop when he saw Diane get overwhelmed by the situation. "Does this really matter?!" The group hushed and looked at him in surprise. "She looks like both of us! Genetics work like that!"

"Thank you, Daddy." Diane shook her head and turned away.

"How was the marsh other then Quina?" Jupiter asked changing the subject. "Nothing came out at you right?"

"I was mostly in reeds, but didn't see a monster." Diane answered along with a shrug. Looking around curiously she noticed the mist was getting a darker hue and she wondered if she should call it a day to make camp. They were only a mile away from Gizamaluke's and could just as easily get there in the morning and not get caught in darkness on the other side.

She turned to her friends who she found were staring at her intently for their next command. Even the dogs at their feet sat up and cocked their heads with tails wagging. She blushed, "We should set up camp?"

"We should?" Jupiter questioned, "... but it's not that late! We can make it to our destination in time."

Was she wrong? They did know the area better. "I'm airing on the side of caution. It looks to be getting dark. I'd rather be safe now then risk setting up camp in darkness."

No one responded to her logic and she began to panic on the inside. "I am.. I'm right... Right?!"

Jupiter answered looking hesitant, "Ehhhhhhh... " He suddenly perked, "Yep, you're right!"

Claire giggled, "Actually, we already made camp. It's behind us."

Diane was sure she turned scarlet in embarrassment. "Wha-what?"

"We knew you'd get to us about a hour or two before nightfall and it'd be stupid to move forward, so we set it up while waiting for you." Autumn shrugged. "We just need orders our Princess!"

"Orders?"

"Tell us what you want us to do."

Diane was stumped, but she didn't want to appear stumped, so she looked to and from them thinking hard of what they meant. The adults watched with amusement as the sheltered child tried to think of things that needed done. She had no clue and they waited for her to call for help.

They visibly saw the blank she drew, but were surprised when she thought out loud, "We don't need food... cause we have the rations...?"

"No." Her group chorused after making a buzzer noise.

"Cole, what's the first rule?" Jupiter turned to him.

Cole sat up straight, "Always try one last hunt before eating into your supplies. That way we always have extra in case of a rainy day or no prey. Also, only eat rations on the journey to reduce monster attacks during the day."

"Okay...?" Diane responded. "Um... What do we still need?"

"We only have so far set up just the tents and prepared a spot for the fire." Autumn answered her.

"So we need wood?" The group nodded. "Okay, well then Autumn can you-?"

"EHHHHHH." Autumn squeaked while shaking her head vigorously.

Diane blinked and changed her mind, "Claire! Can you go collect firewood?!"

Claire jumped to her feet and saluted her, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Diane twitched an eye, "Don't call me that."

She shrugged and whistled, Cole's yellow chocobo, Daisy, running excitedly over to her. As she mounted the bird, Diane turned back to the group. "I forgot you always were the one cooking. I will keep you that way. Cole, are you in charge of hunting usually?"

"Yeah. Jupiter and I go out with the dogs."

"Will you allow Lirian to go with you?" Diane frowned when they looked back up at her in disgust at her words. She glared at them, "Don't even start."

"It's not us that will be the issue." Jupiter tsked looking away.

"You will be the issue!" Lirian snapped rushing to the front. She pointed at them and looked at Diane. "They'll slow me down! Let me do it myself!"

"Absolutely not! You must never go out by yourself!" Diane denied. "Go with them! We need to work like a team for this adventure and you will be protecting Jupiter in the future as well as me. You need to play nice and give him a chance."

"Then I'm not going!" Lirian stomped her foot.

"Go or go home." Diane snapped back.

Lirian looked as if she was slapped, "But, who will protect you?"

Diane shrugged, "Everyone else. We don't need a lump on the log that refuses to work with others."

Lirian grumbled, "Fine."

The boys stood, "Then let's head out!"

Cole withdrew his stick, snapping it to full length with a flick of his wrist. The dogs snapped up to attention. Cole pointed it forward and commanded them to hunt. The dogs rushed into the mist like the last time, but much more silent. Jupiter whistled as well, Koko joining his side. "Come on, Lirian. Let's get this over with."

"Don't get in my way." Lirian growled.

"Don't hurt my dogs," Cole growled back, "or we'll have an issue."

"No one cares about your freaking dogs!" Lirian snapped back as they began to walk. Diane watched as Jupiter suddenly pulled Cole away and pushed him to the side. Cole seemed to fight against him a bit before letting it go. They then disappeared into the mist. Diane wished they all came back in one piece.

"I hope that doesn't come back to bite me." Diane sighed.

Dagger came to her, "You did wonderful! Are you tired, Sweety?"

Diane hugged her, burying her face in her mothers neck, "I'm exhausted and worried."

"Don't worry about them." Dagger patted her back. "Lirian won't cause trouble while away from you. I'm sure." She snickered when her daughter sighed and relaxed into with all her weight.


End file.
